When Nothing Remains
by brokendisguise
Summary: Realizing that her love for Edward was never real, something inside Bella snaps. Victoria makes her first move, which causes more damage. Angry and hell bent on revenge, Bella takes on a new life.
1. Anger

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. Bella will be going through a very dark time for awhile before her life starts to improve. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a process, I knew. It had been seven months since they left and I was only just starting to regain control of myself, my mind, and my choices. He sat beside me patiently, always patient, always caring. His hands trembled slightly, but he was nowhere near phasing. He was seeing what I wasn't saying as the startling realization crashed over me and shook my very core. I stood, took the wrench in my hand and swung it with all my might, tearing a hole through the makeshift garage.

"That cold, dead, mother fucking piece of slime!" I shrieked, watching the wrench fly through the hole and thud heavily against the ground.

Jake said nothing from his seat, he wasn't even surprised, he didn't flinch at my anger or my actions. For lack of something better to take my rage out on I stormed outside into the trees. The first time I punched the tree, it stung, I could barely feel it. By the second hit, my hands were completely numb. I swung and swung, my rage coating my vision in red and the angry, bitter tears slipping out to blur my vision. I screamed unintelligibly as I swung again and again. I didn't notice my flesh was splitting apart, I didn't care.

Scorching arms came around me then, pinning my arms down to my sides. My ruined hands were cupped gingerly in bigger, stronger russet hands. "Bells, stop." His voice was quiet, "You've done enough damage to yourself because of him. It's okay, it's all in the past."

"He took something from me, Jacob!" I snarled, "He took it and I intend to get it back!"

"You can't!" He snapped, his trembling picking up again, "You're just a human!"

"I don't have to be." I muttered darkly.

"Isabella!" His tone was harsh, he'd never spoken to me like that.

"He fucking took control, Jacob!" I screamed, "He took who I was and shoved it inside this little box in my head, I watched as he commanded my body, I watched as he forced my choices! I would have never loved him, I don't love him! But he had me fucking clamoring to please him, convinced my mind that he was perfection and I was lucky to have him! Why the hell would I want a fucking pansy ass eighty something year old virgin who didn't even have the balls to man up and admit when he was wrong? You know me, you knew me before he did and yet you didn't notice that the little robot, the little fucking drone that followed him around, you never noticed that was _not _me!" My anger and rage instantly turned on him and his eyes flashed darkly when he noted the fire in mine.

"Don't you fucking dare turn this around on me. I meet that fucker ever again and I'm going to rip his dick off and shove down his throat before I rip off his head and make it watch while I burn the rest of him! All for what he's done to you! Don't you dare blame me for what that fucking leech did!"

"He took control Jacob, he put me under the fucking thrall, then he ripped away his strings and left his fucking puppet lying helpless on the ground, unable to move without the command to do so. He took part of my sanity with him and I want it back god damn it!"

"You'll just have to move on with out it." He murmured.

I screamed and spun around drilling my fist into the tree again. Jacob came back to me and pinned my arms again. "Don't fucking destroy yourself over this, Bells." He growled.

Jacob took me to the hospital, both of my hands needed to be put in casts because I'd broken quite a few bones. The doctor suggested anger management and I told him he could go and fuck himself through clenched teeth. The old man blanched at my words and shook his head. The cast on my left hand was less of a nuisance because it covered less space. The one on my right, however, went almost to my elbow because I'd fractured my arm. I left the hospital very unhappy and Jacob drove me back to his house, where the wolf pack was half gathered.

"Thank god." Sam muttered when we returned. "I thought you'd lost your temper Jacob, we smelled her blood while patrolling."

"I wasn't the one who lost my temper." Jake muttered darkly, I still had not managed to calm down.

"What does someone like you have to be angry about, little girl?" Paul growled harshly, I shoved away from Jacob as he reached to stop me, I caught Paul by surprise by spinning around and kicking him in the face. He took a step back and just stared at me, rubbing his jaw.

"First of all, do not fucking call me little girl. You all may be supernatural but I am sure you are still pretty attached to your fucking danglers and I will not hesitate to take a fucking crowbar to them, or a sledgehammer, it doesn't really fucking matter, does it?" I snapped, "Second of all, I had it all click together fucking perfectly today and I realized something about my so called relationship with that fucking cock sucking leech you all hate so much! It wasn't real! He used the thrall, one of their gifts, to manipulate and control me entirely, I was his fucking puppet. Tell me Paul, have you ever been locked inside your mind while your body is living a life you do not want? Fucking no, you haven't! I suggest you stop questioning my god damned anger and acting like I am less than you are just because I'm a fucking human!" His face had gone slack in shock, "I may be a fucking human, but I've got more god damned balls than you will ever have because I'm fragile, easily broken, and easily killed, but I've run with fucking wolves and vampires. I've seen the damage both are capable of and yet I am unafraid!" I was seething.

Paul took another step back and looked me up and down, "I think I just fucking fell in love!" He gasped, falling to his knees before me. "Bella, please forgive my outburst, I had no idea I was talking to the only woman capable of putting me in my place." He chuckled.

"Get the fuck off your knees and stop acting like a little bitch." I snapped.

"Yes Ma'am!" He smirked, standing to salute.

His action made me roll my eyes, but it also drained some of my anger away.

For the next two years, I focused on gaining some of my sanity back, bit by bit I reclaimed what was once mine, but it was still a jumbled mess. I was always around the wolves, those closest to me were Jacob, Paul, and surprisingly Leah. She'd fucked up once and had run her mouth, I put her in her place in much the same way as I had done with Paul. She, like Paul had accepted defeat and began to show me immense respect. The day it happened I had gone home to Charlie's, only to find that my life was going to fall apart again.

I should have been tipped off by the shattered window on the front door, should have been tipped off by the thick and heady smell that was coming from that small hole. It didn't register as I pushed myself in through the door. None of it registered until I stepped into the living room. The house was dead silent, which was shocking because Renee was visiting from Jacksonville. The thick, cloying scent hung in my throat like syrup and I gagged, trying to figure out the identity of the scent.

As my foot crossed the doorway to the pitch black living room I stepped in something slick and wet. It clung heavily to my shoes. My fingers found the light switch and I gasped numbly at the sight my eyes beheld. My mother, or what was left of her, was lying on the floor, her torso naked and split apart, her ribs facing outward like they had been a gate that was opened. What lay inside was raw and red, but nothing more, her heart had been shoved into her mouth, the muscles of her face raw and bloody where her skin had been shredded, one eye staring blindly while the other dangled outside of her misshapen skull. Her arms and legs were the only parts left untouched, her organs were lying around her in a pattern I couldn't recognize. It was the most horrifying thing I had ever encountered.

My father had had it easier, I supposed, his body lying pale, void of any blood, his throat torn out. The thirst the bitch had faced while torturing my mother had taken over and she had just ended him quickly in her frantic need to drink. Finally I tore my eyes away from the bloody mess in front of me to look at the walls.

**Isabella, It's time to play. -V**

I swallowed thickly after reading the words, the anger was what I had to swallow, the anger, not fear, I had no fear. I was done fearing, something in me had broken; snapped. I had loved my parents, loved them dearly and loved them completely, they had been the last thing I had ever really felt love for. My heart thundered for just a moment, before slowing and calming as a numbness spread through me. The blood, it didn't make me dizzy as it once had. It didn't bother me, possibly because of the smell of gun powder mixed in with it. Charlie had fired his gun, but it didn't touch me emotionally, none of it did. Something in me had broken, and it would not be repaired. The last things I loved were gone, there was no amount of tears or mourning that would bring them back. I would not mourn, the bitch would pay.

The anger welled, further and further until I could feel it searing my insides. I fell to my knees and let it encase me, I let it burn me from the inside out, I let it build and I built it further, stoking the flames, feeding the fire, I did it until I was becoming overwhelmed. Then I threw my arms above my head and with it I threw out the feelings I felt. A force erupted from me, from my very core, and it rippled violently through the house. I watched the damage, the windows, every one of them, shattered outward. The cabinets in the kitchen could be heard breaking, the table flew against the wall and broke. Furniture was moved and broken, the very foundation of the house groaned in protest. Somehow, I was not surprised that it had been I that caused it.

I went upstairs and changed into a clean pair of jeans and clean shoes, I then went out to the building where the lawnmower and extra fuel was kept, taking it into the house and spreading it before lighting Charlie's old zippo that lay in his work jacket and setting fire to my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and dropping it in the living room floor. The flames rose immediately. I walked out the back door and took to the forest. Jacob approached, looking from me to the house and back again. He crouched low and I climbed on his back, he took off running, knowing I would explain later. We ran to the reservation before he phased and got into his rabbit. Once inside we drove back to my house, the flames had completely destroyed what I hadn't and there were already firemen there trying to kill the flames.

Jacob slowed as we pulled up and got out to "investigate." I followed behind numbly. I was asked if it was my house, I said yes. I was asked if anyone was inside, I blankly answered that I couldn't be sure, but both of my parents probably had been. He said it looked like arson and asked where I had been. I told him I had spent the entire day in La Push with friends and any one of them would vouch for me. An ambulance was called, for my sake because they were convinced I was going into shock. I was far beyond shock, I was gone, done, finished, there was only one thing left for me, revenge. Revenge on that bitch for killing the only things I held dear, and revenge on that coppertop queer for what he did to me and for bringing that cunt into my life to hurt my family. Jacob saw the look in my eyes, he didn't question it, he remained silent other than to answer questions for the police when they arrived.

"Isabella, do you have a place to stay?" Someone asked me, I didn't care enough to respond.

"I called my father and told him what happened, she will be staying with me and him in La Push. I'd like to get her back so she can get some rest, I'm sure you understand that with the toll this has taken on her. This is the address, it won't be hard to find." He pushed a piece of paper into the officer's hand.

"Sure, get her home and rested, if she continues in this state though, you might want to consider having her checked over by a doctor." Of course, by doctor, he meant therapist.

Jacob ushered me to the car and pushed me into the passenger seat, taking time to buckle my seatbelt before doing a U-turn and taking us back to the reservation. Every fucking wolf was at the house when we got there and Billy looked completely destroyed.

"What happened?" I didn't know where the words had come from, nor did I care.

"Victoria." I said blankly, "She left me a gift," I paused, "rather, two. I burned the house down."

"You're welcome to stay here. As long as you need, you're like a daughter to me." Billy announced, I nodded, walked over to Paul, reached into his back pocket and took his pack of Marlboros. After lighting one I sat down, leaning against a tree and I tossed the pack back at him.

Billy went inside to mourn and I remained where I was. The wolves remained silent as they watched me. "Is there anything you are leaving out?" Sam asked.

Instantly my anger flared, not at him, but that didn't matter, the energy burst from me again and knocked every single one of them on their ass. Most of them leapt to their feet growling in my general direction, but not at me, I understood. "What the fuck was that?" Paul snapped.

"I don't know. It happened at the house too." I shrugged, "There was also a message, It's time to play."


	2. Revenge

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

* * *

Over time it had gotten easier to care. I'd found new things to care about, Jacob was one of those things. He and I had become very close, never labeling what we were, never expecting more than the other could give, never pushing for commitment. We went to each other for certain needs, friendship, sex, care, even sometimes love.

It was that two year mark since they left that fucked everything up again. The house had burned, along with my parents, a year after the Cullens ran away, three days after my birthday. The year after that was difficult because my anger ruled and I was often knocking the wolves down and once I almost crushed Sam to death with whatever it was that the energy should have been called. I had to learn to control it, to focus it so I didn't kill anyone I had no intention of killing. I'd accidentally knocked Emily down with it, Sam lunged to attack me for hurting his mate but found his canine body pinned to the ground by an unknown force, I glared and the force tightened. His eyes bulged and nearly burst before Jake had diverted my attention by stepping forward and ramming his tongue down my throat. That kiss had saved Sam's life and he knew it, though it had been stupid on Jacob's part.

The pack wanted to hold a bonfire to honor my parents, so we were on the beach surrounded by people. I'd allowed myself to grow attached, to love those around me, to care. I should have never allowed myself to care. Seth was patrolling the forest while everyone else set up the bonfire. I wandered, ending up on the cliffs, staring at the raging waters below. They churned and swirled, seeming every bit like the anger that still boiled in my veins, the anger I was barely capable of holding in, the anger that had somehow manifested into something physical, though I wasn't sure how.

I heard something behind me, something like someone choking, I spun to see what was going on. Red hair was what I noticed first, red hair and red eyes, then that vicious smirk that I fucking hated beyond anything I had ever hated in my entire existence. She stepped out of the trees, clutching Seth by his throat, he was immobile and unable to fight back because of her grip on his arms.

"I thought it would be fitting to end our little game a year from the day it began. I've been waiting a very long time, Isabella." She said smoothly, as if she were a fucking kindergarten teacher reading a story to her students.

"Let him go." I snapped, my eyes flashing to the panic in Seth's eyes, he would not end, I would not allow it.

"Your life for his?" She asked simply.

"Let him go." I repeated, my anger licking my insides angrily.

She kicked the back of his knees, making him drop before her. "He tried to bite me, I can't let him go." She muttered, that was when I heard the bone in his shoulder snap as she jerked his arm upwards. He shouted out in pain, it came out as half of a growl.

She used his already damaged arm to toss him aside, "Remember I can catch you easily in this form and you cannot phase with a break like that." She glowered at him.

My anger erupted forth and she dropped to the ground. "What the fuck?" She screamed, panicked.

"You do not hurt what is mine." I said blankly and her terrified eyes rolled to look at me.

"You're just a human." She whimpered.

"And you've gone and pissed me off." I said darkly, forcing more of the anger and hatred I felt into the force that surrounded her, I watched the fissures begin forming in her granite skin with fascination and listened to her shriek in sudden agony. I applied more pressure to the force and the fissures became cracks, her venom spilling out and soaking the dirt beneath her, but also working to knit her body back together. I watched as the cracks on her body healed, fusing to other cracks, in essence, fusing her arms to her sides and her legs together. It wasn't long before she was just a mass of unidentifiable parts vaguely shaped like a body, and a head.

"What have you done?" She screeched.

Paul and a few of the others were running up the path to us, I smiled to myself, the perfect plan forming in my mind. "Paul, give me your pack of smokes and your lighter." I said, he didn't question me. "Drag her into a clear spot in the forest by her fucking hair." I said to Jared and Embry, they looked startled but nodded. For some reason no one in the pack questioned me anymore. Paul never even made anymore jokes about me being human, because according to him, I no longer was. He had said it was like when I snapped, when that intangible thing inside me had broken and been lost, it took my humanity with it, and part of me believed him. The wolves told me I barely smelled human anymore, but it was there.

"Paul, get Seth to Sue, she has to set his shoulder. The bonfire tonight won't be happening, I'll be honoring my parents in a very different way. Make Sam and Jacob stay with you in case it needs to be re-broken."

"Yes Ma'am." He smirked, his eyes alight with the same thing that had remained there since I had put him in his place the first time. Lust. I was strong, I was powerful, he wanted me because of it, more so because I was a commanding little bitch. Paul needed a woman who would tell him what to do.

I followed the other two into the forest with the pack of cigarettes and lighter in my hand, I found them in a nice little clearing and sat on a fallen log, no doubt from one of the tussles between the wolves. I motioned for them to drag Victoria over toward me and then for them to leave. I was certain they would keep their distance but they were too curious to simply leave, they'd never seen me so distant and held together all at once and they had never seen a vampire fused together the way she was. The fissures and cracks were nearly gone and I watched her struggle, barely flinching, but struggling nonetheless to free her arms and legs.

"Extraordinary, isn't it? I didn't even know that it was possible for it to happen either. I figured you would, but apparently your kind isn't strong enough to do such a thing. Rip, tear, destroy, crush, yes, but to force the pressure to surround you in such away that you are nothing but a lump of mottled flesh, not possible." My voice was quiet and I let loose a chuckle. I slid a cigarette out of the pack and lit it, inhaling deeply. I examined her face more closely and snorted out a laugh, her nose was completely flattened and she was breathing through her mouth, her skull was misshapen much like my mother's had been, one of her eyes forced almost closed. "God you are ugly now." I told her, "Killing you would only be a service."

She gasped and hope filled her one eye, the other I couldn't see. I smiled wickedly at her, "Oh, you're going to die, definitely going to die, but we are going to have a little girl chat first. You've fucked up big time and I think you should be made aware of your mistakes." I thought over all the things I wanted to say to her and practically felt my eyes darken as I stared into her single remaining eye. I watched with glee as it filled with terror.

"That is an amazing reaction for a vampire to have to a weak little human." I chuckled.

"You aren't weak, and not human, I don't know what the fuck you are." Her words had come out distorted and slurred, her jaw was healed in a funky shape, so it gave her a speech impediment. I understood what she was saying, regardless.

"Where shall we begin?" I asked her, then I smirked, "How about with James. He was really your first mistake. He wasn't your mate, was he? He couldn't have been."

"Don't say that!" She squealed.

"If he were he would never have needed his games. The truth is, Vicky, that your boy James wanted me more than he ever wanted you." I sneered.

"Shut up!" She yelled, I took another draw off my cigarette before flicking it so that it landed on her, burning a hole in her shirt and searing a hole into her back. She screamed out in agony and I merely smiled.

"See, I like this, gives us plenty of time to talk." I said to her, "Now shut up with the screaming before I fuse your mouth together as well."

Her scream died into tiny whimpers. I pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Now, let's see, your second mistake, that would have to be helping James to track me. Allowing me to believe, even for a second that my mother was in danger." She wriggled again, trying to get the still burning cigarette butt off of her spine, but it had already burned into her flesh leaving a hole large enough for it to sit inside, feeding the embers that were deepening the hole. I watched as the hole deepened too much for oxygen to reach them and one by one they died out, she sighed in relief. "Another mistake you made was thinking that you could fuck with me after your precious boy was killed. He simply pissed off my brothers, they were the ones who killed him, so really you should have gone for Alice or Rosalie. You are too much of a coward for that though, aren't you?" I asked her sweetly, blowing smoke in her face. "Edward could never kill anyone, he's too much of a coward." I spat.

"Now, I'm getting a little off track aren't I. Another mistake, oh yes, that would be taking my parents from me, at the time they were the very last things left for me to care about. Do you know what that does to a person, to lose the only thing they love?"

"James!" She shrieked.

"You didn't love him anymore than he loved you. Another mistake you made was thinking you could play his games to be closer to him. Taunting me, really, Vicky? That's in poor taste." I inhaled the last draw off of that cigarette and flicked it at her as well, it landed close to where the other had, the embers burning to connect to the other hole and making it twice as large. She didn't do more than cry out, weakly trying to contain it and I smiled, "good girl Vicky, know your place."

"The only thing your little game did was piss me off; royally. Did you not factor in that I play with fucking shape shifters? They won't go against me and you think that is for no reason? They fear my anger, they fear me losing control." I whispered, as if it was a secret, "I'm one bitch you do not want to piss off, Vicky. You fucked up by underestimating me because you believed I was just a meek and easily broken little girl. Obviously, considering our positions at the moment, that is not the case."

I could see her spine inside the hole on her back, so I smiled and lit another cigarette. "You fucked up again when you came sniffing back here. You see, I've developed a family once more, those boys, Leah, and all the mates, that whole pack, they are mine, and anyone who fucks with them, well, they deal with me." I shrugged nonchalantly as I exhaled into her face again. "It didn't have to be this way Vicky." I said with mock disappointment in my voice, "If you had just let Seth go, none of this would have happened. You see, you fucked up again right there, by even touching a hair on that boy's head. I'm close to his sister, very close, she's a sister to me, which makes him what, Vicky?"

She mumbled painfully and it was unintelligible. "Speak up Vicky I didn't fucking hear you!" I nudged her face with the toe of my boot.

"Brother!" She shrieked.

"That's correct. That would make him my brother." I smiled yet again and continued, "He may look every bit a man and older than me, but he's only sixteen Vicks. Sixteen years old and that makes him my baby brother. Now, I think it is incredibly stupid to mess with someone's baby brother, regardless of who they are, but it's even more stupid to fuck with mine, as you can plainly see now!" I nudged her with my boot again and added a third butt to the growing pile on her back.

"I'm sorry! God I'm so sorry! I would take it all back if I could!" She screamed.

I kicked her hard, it wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't matter, she shut her fucking mouth immediately. I lit another cigarette and inhaled deeply, as if collecting my thoughts. I heard rustling in the surrounding trees, the wind wasn't blowing, so I knew at least one wolf was watching, recording in a way, to show to Sam later. That didn't matter. They would be thrilled this bitch was dead, no matter how it happened. "Fear is a funny thing, suddenly you are having regrets, you are feeling ashamed, and you feel like a moron." I chuckled.

"Please." She whispered.

"You tried to take something precious to me, something I had gained after you took everything else. That is where the simple mistake comes in and I'm sure I've mentioned it already. The mistake of ever fucking with me!" I growled, bending down and putting the ember of my cigarette to her back, just enough to start a new hole burning, I drew it back and took another drag. "You want to know what my favorite mistake that you made was?" I asked her.

I was crouched low and close to her face, a mere six inches away, her terrified and pain filled eye found mine, shining with venom that would never escape. "I'm not Edward's mate."

"You worshipped him!" She argued.

"He used his little thrall, he used his vampire tricks." I whispered to her, "I was never his and I never wanted him to be mine. I was completely under his control, a puppet. It took me months to come back into myself when that little faggot completely relinquished his control and let me free! When I did, I still hadn't realized what he had done, after the realization hit me, like a truck I might add, I hated him with every fiber of my being. I would have gladly helped you to kill him, I would have let you change me and gone to seek him out for my vengeance and you would have had your hollow sense of it as well."

Her eye filled with another emotion, regret. I didn't care which part she was regretting. "I would have allowed you to turn me into an enemy of the wolves just to get a fucking taste of that revenge. You have no idea how badly I wish to see him burn, Vicky, I want it and I want it bad. I don't care what it does to his perfect little family, he took something that wasn't his to take and he will surely pay for that mistake. Hell, I don't even consider it revenge, it is purely justice. I'll have my taste of justice once more after I'm finished with you. That was the other mistake that you made." I told her, putting the still burning cigarette against her granite flesh once more.

"You made the mistake of thinking I was, in any way, shape, or form, completely sane. There isn't anything sane left inside me, I'm sure you understand. Once this would have bothered me, torturing you, hearing your whimpers and whines, listening when you lose control and scream. It would have hurt me to hurt someone else, but there is nothing left, nothing left of the poor pitiful human girl that cared about everything. The girl that cared is dead, you killed her. I guess you were just finishing the job after Edward though, not like the semantics matter." I shrugged, taking out the lighter and holding out her hair, I lit it and it fizzled all the way up to her scalp, scorching it, but not devouring it, the flames didn't catch on her skull. That was good, that was what I wanted. I smiled at her high pitched keening and the venom that had once again puddled in her eye.

"I do believe I warned you about being quiet." I told her, "Bald is not a good look for you." I full out laughed. "Hell, there isn't much left to say, is there?" I asked her, she just sobbed dryly. "Aw, don't be like that, we had fun, didn't we?" I asked her, her sobs rose in volume and became rougher, harder. "Fine, be a selfish cunt, I don't care, I thoroughly enjoyed myself during our little girl chat." I practically danced around the clearing, picking up piles of dry leaves and making a circle right against her body with them, well, an oval. I then made a line leading directly away from her face and crouched down at the end where her eye was focused. It was wide and filled with panic. "I'm being polite here, bitch, don't look at me like that!" I snapped, "I'm letting you watch death come to you. I bet it is a beautiful thing to witness, your death, your final moments in this existence. I flicked the butt of the cigarette onto her again and she cried out as it landed right in the hole already created and began to burn it even deeper. I took out a final cigarette from the pack and lit it while holding it in my mouth, then without letting the flame on the lighter go out, I stuck it down to the leaves. They caught immediately and I sat back down on the log to watch the line of fire go straight to her face, ignite it, and then surround her entire body. The flames hungrily consumed her from outside in and I sat back calmly and just watched. I continued to watch until the flames died completely and nothing remained but dust I pulled the cellophane from Paul's cigarettes and picked up a handful of her black ashes and stuck them inside, folding the top over to prevent them from getting out. There was a project I planned on working on. I wanted the rest of the ashes, apparently, the wolves understood that and Embry entered the clearing with an empty mason jar with the lid on. I smiled at him, he was just radiating fear and pride. He handed me the jar and I uncapped it, pouring the ashes from the cellophane inside and he helped me to scoop the rest into the jar. The jar was three fourths of the way filled when we were finished and he assured me it was pure vampire, except the clothes she was wearing and the small amount of tobacco, but the essence wasn't changed.

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked me.

"Oh I have big plans, and they involve little miss Vicky serving me in her afterlife."

"Bella?" He asked, his eyes filling with dread.

"Relax, you know that little trade I've been learning?" I asked him with a smirk. I had dropped out of school and started creating things, metal things, blades, knives, even a few swords. I had studied the trade over the previous year and it turned out I had a knack for it. My pieces were always beautifully made and dangerously sharp, most of the wolves and some other tribe members not associated with the pack had requested pieces. The pack members got them as rewards for long patrols or gifts for no reason at all, I was always keeping busy. Paul had made the joke when I first began learning that I was going back to the dark ages, but when he saw my first good piece he literally got on his knees and begged to have it.

I did it a bit differently than anyone else, especially the person who had taught me the trade. I began with super heated, liquid metal and used cooled casts to form the base shape of the blade, then I reheated it and shaped it the way I needed. It was unique and required special and expensive equipment, it was one of the main things I had purchased from the settlement from Renee and Charlie's life insurance and the insurance on the house plus Charlie's pension. The fact of the matter was that I had quite a bit of money at my disposal, no interest in finishing high school, an interest in going to trade school in Seattle, and a shit load of spare time on my hands along with aggression to get out. It had happened accidentally, I was planning to go to trade school, discovered the course, and my curiosity was piqued. As I created, my mind could blank out completely, I never began with a plan and just let the metal shape itself in a way. My results were always beautiful and deadly. As I made more pieces, ideas began forming in my mind and I wanted to try them out.

The handles were always very detailed or made from the bones of animals. Jacob had a piece where the handle was made from the spine of a deer he'd found dead. Leah had a blade with wolves carved in the handle, it was the only wooden handled dagger I made. The metal handles were always created from liquid hot metal poured into casts that I had created myself. Anything from dragons, to wolves, to fucking intertwined hearts, like the anniversary gift to Emily and Sam. Emily had loved the hearts, Sam had loved that it was a dagger. Jacob made the stands or sheaths for my pieces and it was something he thoroughly enjoyed doing.

Embry and I walked calmly back down to the beach, I collected my jacket where I had hung it on a tree and we headed back toward Jake's. "You're fucking scary as hell, you know that?" Embry told me after a long, drawn out silence.

"Yeah, but I'm not all together, am I?" I frowned, "I would never purposefully hurt any of you, you know that, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make you any less fucking terrifying."

I sighed, "It can't be helped. I don't even know what I am, Embry, that and the things I've witnessed, it has taken a huge toll on my mind."

"I've noticed." He murmured, "There is still enough of you there, though, and that makes me happy. You're capable of loving something, someone, all is not lost."

"All will never be lost, a lot has been already, but I won't allow myself to lose anymore." I promised, the words coming out harsher than intended.

"Seth is at home, by the way, he's going to take a week or two to heal. He wants to see you as soon as possible though. Sue's got him on bed rest."

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked.

"While you were watching her burn, Jared went and told him everything you said to her. He told him that you called him your baby brother and that it was really her injuring him that set you off." He explained.

"It was, but I'd have killed the bitch anyways." I growled.

"You do realize what the rest of us do, don't you?" He asked, stopping and looking at me with the strangest look on his face.

"Hm?" I asked him.

"Bells, as far as everyone knows, you are human, you have this amazing ability and with it you just took down a vampire that has been evading us for more than two years." He pointed out.

"I guess I did." I shrugged, feeling no joy, no pride. No I wouldn't feel pride until my business with those ashes was done.

"Tell Jake I'll be out in my shop and it would be best not to bother me for awhile. Also, tell whoever patrols tonight that if they come across any leeches, I want the ashes."

"Are you going to start making weapons out of all of them?"

"Some of them." I chuckled, "You forget I can make jewelry too with my casts." I thumped the Leo pendent I'd made for him that hung heavily around his neck. The chain was long enough to survive the phase and he loved having it. I'd done Leo because of his horoscope. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"I'll tell Jake." He smiled, "What should I tell Seth?"

"Tell him I'll try to be there by morning." I sighed, walking around the side of the house and going into the building to start my work.


	3. Losing The Rest

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated by more than just me because my writing goes through a long process. I've got to write out a lot and be satisfied with that before I allow anyone to see. All questions will be answered about what has happened to Bella, but you have to keep in mind that she doesn't know what the hell she is either. Bear with me, enjoy!**

* * *

I always lost all track of time when I crafted weapons, I could go in at sunrise and come out when the sky was black with night without even flinching at the time difference. It was like when I worked, everything else went away, it was almost as good as the sex between Jacob and I but in a vastly different way. I closed the door and set the mason jar aside while I set things up. Before long I was able to get started and I was making good use of the materials I had purchased as I created the casts I wanted. I smiled as I looked at the design in the casts, there wouldn't be much left to be done once I poured the metal inside and cooled it.

I got to work immediately, losing all track of time like I always did. All thought, all sounds, smells, feelings, they all floated away. My hands continued moving as they knew what they were doing. I mixed the ashes in with the liquid metal, silver to be more precise, I liked using real silver. After that I continued to work as I normally did, the ashes being the only thing to change. I smiled at the finished product, the handle wasn't designed because I had other plans for it. It was simple but the silver handle forked out each side at a ninety degree angle, the blade was double edge and simple, but very thin and elegant. I took the leather to cover the handle, red leather, it was perfect in my eyes, I secured it to the handle, knowing it wouldn't budge. I decided to name the dagger like I did most of the blades I created, and I etched the name into the blade before sharpening it. Victoria. I laughed out loud at the finished product, grabbed one of the holsters that held a very similar dagger in it and pulled out the old dagger, I tossed it onto the table and put on the thigh sheath, Jacob had made it just for me, I put Victoria into her new sheath and walked out of the shop. The sun was just rising and I smiled again.

Jake ran out of the house to investigate what had kept me away from his side that night. He didn't like that I could get so lost in my work, but he always appreciated the results. I pulled the dagger out and he inhaled. "Damn babe, I can smell the leech." He said quietly.

"Try to break the blade." I tossed Victoria to him and he tried with all his might, even tried phasing and using his teeth to bite it in half. It didn't leave a scratch. "Oh this is beautiful." I announced gleefully while inspecting the blade and handle for damage, there were indentations in the bottom of the leather on the handle, but he had focused more on the blade. Jake phased back and his eyes were lit up like Christmas.

"That is so fucking cool." He chuckled, taking the blade and testing it for weight, balance, and a few other things.

I sheathed Victoria, he'd just smirked at the name, but said nothing. Then I headed in the direction of Seth's. That was a tender conversation. He had hugged me against him and told me he loved me about sixty three times. I assured him that I loved him as well. While visiting with him a howl had shattered the air and I went home to get some sleep. I awoke when it was dark again and Embry was shaking me. "Do you like your arms Embry?" I growled tiredly, he let go and took a step back. "We found six earlier today, apparently they were looking for Victoria, her little army, all of them newborns. We took them all out and burned them, the ashes are in your shop.

"Please tell me the ashes are all mixed." I said, suddenly alert.

"Yeah we burned them together, four completely packed jars are in your shop. Enjoy." He chuckled, and bent down to kiss my forehead, there was something in his eyes though, something he was hiding. I didn't care at the moment, I wanted to get to work. I jumped out of bed and undressed with him standing there, I wasn't shy, the wolves had always seen me in Jake's mind anyway, so it was no problem to change or bathe in front of them. Plus we'd all gone skinny dipping a few times. They never gave up the chance for a show in person though, they didn't care about my privacy either. I pulled on my favorite pair of red silk panties and the bra to match while Embry watched with a blush. He was probably the most timid out of all of them and the only unmated one, including Leah and Seth, who hadn't grabbed my ass or chest while they were exposed. I pulled on my fucking shredded acid washed jeans, they were designed the way I wore them and looked amazing, my ass didn't look too bad in them either. Other than a few pairs of sweats, my pants were all acid washed jeans with rips and tears already in them when they were bought. My tops ranged from tee shirts to backless halters, but my favorites were the tight velvet vests and I had them in every color, I chose the navy blue one. My shoes, I loved my shoes, I only owned leather boots, I would have nothing less. They ranged from half an inch to six inch stiletto heels and I had somehow acquired the grace to wear them comfortably and I could run like hell in any pair I owned. They also ranged from my lower calf up past my knee and all the boys, including the mated ones, loved me in them. Leah had liked them too, but more in a way that sent her shopping. I grabbed a pair with shorter heels, black leather combat boots, and I laced them tightly before strapping Victoria to my thigh and kissing Embry on the cheek, then headed out the door.

I had no clue how long I had spent out in that shop. I only knew that I had to go inside to get a pair of my stiletto boots, and the box of silver chains that I kept in my room for jewelry, I also grabbed a smaller box of silver fish hooks, the type for earrings.

I saw the sun rise through the window while I took a break, and I watched it set again during another. It was rising once more when Paul came into the shop. He looked at all the things laying out on the table that was used to place finished products on and grinned. "Bells, these are amazing." He smirked.

I had made two necklaces for each pack member with the ashes mixed in, not much, but enough. Each necklace had a cast with the names already in place and they were made from molds of each pack members claws. I made two of each for mates, one for the wolf, one for their mate. I also made the girls each a pair of earrings, tiny casts of a wolf. Emily, Kim, and Leah had a pair. They were all laid out individually and my set was separate from the rest. There was a necklace, the pendent was a heavy cross that fit perfectly into the top of my cleavage. I had two rings, no earrings, but a pair of leather cuffs with silver crosses, almost exactly like the necklace, fixed into them. I had also created another blade, it was longer by three inches than Victoria, and it went into a holster that was made to fit over my shoulders and have the blade lay against my spine. My hair was thick and waist length, so it hid the blade and hilt perfectly. I'd found a better way to carry Victoria as well, I made her sheath and could keep her tucked inside any pair of my boots. There was also an alteration I made to the one pair of my stiletto boots, I had covered the heels of them with silver, like a cap job. The ends looked like nails because I made them with a point, after they had finished I changed into them to be sure I would be able to move around in them.

"What is your new blade named?" He asked me watching as I sharpened the blade slowly.

"I simply named her Malice." I smirked.

"She's a real beauty, Bella." He whispered in awe.

"You come to check on me?" I asked.

"Well, you've been in here two days." He sighed, "You haven't eaten in more than three, you need to eat, and sleep."

"I'm fine." I told him. I wasn't hungry, nor was I tired. I was content, completely content.

"There is another reason I came." He muttered looking down at the floor. "There is something you need to know, something has happened."

My tone was immediately sharp with him, "What?" I snapped.

"It's Jacob, he-" He paused and I stood up immediately, but those steel grey eyes fixed on mine and he barely whispered, "he imprinted."

The pain didn't register, but Paul shouted out in panic. I looked to my hands only to discover my brand new blade smeared with blood and a deep cut on my palm. We both watched, surprised, as the blood trickling from my palm was absorbed back into the wound and it knitted closed. Without thinking, I licked my blood from the blade before turning to find Paul watching my tongue move across the metal with hunger in his eyes. To him, every move I made was alluring and sexy, I almost believed I could eat a live horse and he would cry out with desire.

His words settled into my core. Jacob imprinted, I would no longer have the man I had come to lean on for all of my needs that I couldn't fulfill on my own. Those carnal desires that burned my insides, I would never get to quench that desire with him again. My heart stuttered and I realized, somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with him. I loved him, and my weak hold on my sanity kept me from seeing it for what it was. That love, that I had only just realized, it turned into pain and hurt. I'd lost another thing that I loved, another thing that I cared about. My anger sky rocketed.

"Bells, calm the fuck down!" Paul roared, his hands trembling as he slowly drew his fingers down my arm.

I quelled the anger and shoved it back, it was not the time to lose control. I wouldn't be able to watch Jacob with his mate though. In truth I knew the day would come, I knew that he would imprint, I'd even made that mate a necklace like I had for the rest of them, but I had hoped it would be after my death. "Fuck!" I growled. I couldn't stay, I couldn't watch him with her, there was no way I wouldn't accidentally kill the girl in a fit of jealousy when he touched her, when he held her. I was going to leave, I had to leave.

And when I did, all would be lost.

I would leave it all behind.

I would leave them all behind.

The only ones left.

The ones that mattered.

They were the only things I had left.

He was taking that away from me.

It was all crashing down around me.

I blamed Jacob.

I blamed myself for thinking it could ever be more.

More than lust.

More than sex.

That had always been impossible.

My heart shattered.

I fell to my knees and sank further into myself.

For the first time in more than a year, I cried.

I cried my fucking heart out.

Paul held me against him and whispered soothing words into my ear. Why? Why was it him that told me, why hadn't Jacob come to me?

_**You would have slaughtered Jacob. **_A voice in my mind told me, a voice I'd never heard before, but that didn't matter, it was right. I would have killed him so I didn't have to watch. So I could remain in La Push with the people I loved.

_**They would have forced you out. You would have killed them all. **_Again the voice was correct. If I killed a pack member, even by accident, Sam would force me out because I was a danger. My anger would grow unbearable and I would kill them all, take them all out at once. "Fuck!" I repeated, shoving Paul away harshly. He fell back in shock. I gasped and looked at my hands.

"You still smell almost human. The scent hasn't changed in a year. You're human but not." He whispered in awe.

I met those fucking eyes, those eyes that held wanting for me, those eyes that always held desire for me. Care, compassion; a form of love that would never be like what Jacob felt about me. Or had once felt. That was gone, over. Finished. Done. Paul and I would never love each other deeply, that wasn't possible. I should have leaned on him instead of Jacob. Jacob had abandoned me.

I stood slowly, but before I could register anything more, I dropped Malice and fled out of the shop, into the forest and to the closest stand of trees that could be destroyed without suspicion. I dropped to my knees and I screamed, I was losing everything again. Everything was being taken away. I was losing. It was gone, everything I loved would be gone. The force built inside me and released; the energy knocked down a few trees and split a few more up the middle. Every one of them were stripped bare of their leaves. Stationary objects were effected differently than living creatures, though Victoria didn't count as living. I guess anything that could feel emotion. Animals were only mildly effected, so it had to do with the emotions.

I sat on my knees, panting and keeping my eyes closed. Somehow I smelled him before he got there. Paul. I heard his footsteps falter, though moments before they had been silent. I opened my eyes and everything was sharper, more in focus. What the fuck was happening to me? "Did you really love him that much?" Paul asked bitterly, barely above a whisper, he wasn't asking me, I wasn't meant to hear it. I responded anyhow.

"I loved him enough to get jealous and angry toward his new mate." I said quietly.

"You heard me?"

"I did."

"You're going to leave. That is why it's destroying you, isn't it?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes. Everything I care about, everything I love is here. If I stay I will kill the new girl, Jacob would hate me for it and retaliate, I would kill Jacob, Sam would force me out and I would kill everyone. That is something I cannot face." My voice was muted, blank, and deadly calm as I spoke about their deaths.

"I want to come with you." He murmured.

"Sam will never allow it." I seethed. Standing and racing to the house at faster than human speed, it was only then that it registered for me. I flitted about my shop, gathering what I could before going into the house to my room and packing as quickly as I could. I loaded everything into my little S10 before sitting at my desk and penning a hasty letter.

_**I'm so sorry, to all of you. I've got to get out of here, if I don't things would get bad, then worse, and then I would destroy everything. If they haven't been discovered yet, there are gifts for all of you in my shop. Take care of yourselves.**_

I took one more look around the room, taking in the void it now held. I twisted my new rings on my middle fingers and tugged gently at the leather cuffs on my wrists. My closet lay empty, my dresser, empty, there would be nothing more than a scent to remain of me, that and the letter.

_**It will be as if you never existed. **_The voice in my mind mocked, I released a bitter laugh and booked it to my truck.

The others would have tangible proof I had been there, gifts, jewelry, pictures, love. They would know I wasn't pretend and I desperately hoped they would understand. I passed Paul on my way out of La Push and I had never seen him look so dejected, so lost. He didn't love me the same way Jacob had, but in his own way, he had loved me deeply.

I drove where ever the road took me and whatever direction my steering wheel spun. I truthfully hadn't a care in the world where I ended up. I had enough money to survive and had no urge to settle down, so mainly I drove all the way to New York and slowly, over the space of months and a couple years even, I made my way back. When I slept, it was always in a cheap hotel and when I ate, it was small things, what ever I could get for cheap. In three years, I didn't even make a dent in the money I had at my fingertips.


	4. Derailed

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated by more than just me because my writing goes through a long process. I've got to write out a lot and be satisfied with that before I allow anyone to see. All questions will be answered about what has happened to Bella, but you have to keep in mind that she doesn't know what the hell she is either. Bear with me, enjoy!**

* * *

I found joy in hunting. It was a new game for me. Apparently, because of whatever the fuck I was, vampires were more drawn to me and it wasn't really to drink, they honest to goodness just wanted to fuck me. So every town I encountered, I would stay for a bit and hit the bars. They would seek me out, almost like I was a homing beacon, I would pretend to be all cute and innocent, but it was all a fucking game for me. They would buy the doe eyes and start trying to pull me under the thrall to get a piece of ass, because I knew none of them were looking for blood, they just wanted a warm body to cuddle up to.

It's amazing the things you can get out of a vampire when you render them helpless and slash them with a blade that shouldn't be able to cut them but does. They could smell the other vampires on me, the ones who had given their lives to make my jewelry and weapons, that was why they weren't looking to feed, they were looking for someone who knew of them and wanted to play and according to some, I was the most desirable thing they'd encountered in years, one had said centuries. I had changed a lot in my time away from the rez. I saw what I looked like, whatever was changing me was making me fuck-hot, more beautiful than Rosalie fucking Hale. Yeah, that was saying a lot and I wasn't even giving myself two thirds of the fucking credit I was due.

My hair had grown past my ass and I kept it in a thick braid down my back, any other woman I'd seen with the hair style was a fucking religious nut, but that wasn't me in the least, as far as I was concerned, if there was a God, he hated my fucking guts, so I returned the sentiment. I did not look like one of them either. With my acid washed jeans and my tight fitting vests, along with my 'spank me' boots and the daring jewelry I wore, the hair style was sexy as a fuck and I came off looking more like a badass warrior or someone who likes it rough, than I did a religious nut. There was also more red coming out in my hair, so it was no longer chestnut, instead it was mahogany. The red high and low lights giving it a richer, deeper color. My eyes had somehow also changed, developing little flecks of gold. Not to mention my tits and ass had become perfection, I knew if I returned to the reservation looking like I did, I'd have them humping my god damned leg left and right.

I didn't kill all of my catches, actually in three years I'd only killed four, but I didn't keep the ashes, I didn't have my shop and couldn't use them because I had no intention of setting up shop where I was. The four I had killed had died in close to the same fashion as Victoria, but in reverse, instead of me telling them their mistakes, they told me. Every single one I caught confessed their sins like I was God himself. It was good fun, I only killed the ones that I thought deserved to die. If they were just living their life, feeding when necessary and their sins ran along the lines of "I occasionally step out on my mate." I let them loose with a warning not to get out of line in case we met again. They would nurse the thin cuts I would use Victoria or Malice to create, nod, tell me I'm a terrifying fucking creature, because they were certain I wasn't human, and they would live another day.

Those four though, they had raped, tortured, gone out of their way to feed on babies while the parents watched and then fed on them as well. One had tied up a human woman and raped her until her body just quit on her, then he threw her in a river. Those four got the insight into my sick fucking mind. I'd pin them with the energy of my rage, which only I could reach through, I would use Vicky or Malice to slice into their favorite parts, I'd light cigarettes and use them as ash trays as I had Victoria. I'd jam the heel of my boot into their face, leaving clean and beautiful fucking holes behind as proof. Everything I did would heal, until I noted something in their sins that wouldn't be forgiven, that they would burn for. One of the four had been with one of the ones I had let go. I'd gone to one and made him confess every sin he'd ever committed, he growled and thrashed and I whispered sweet nothings to him. I told him how I'd come to possess Victoria, how she had wronged me and I was making her serve me for eternity for it. I began slicing into him, shallow cuts, shallow and thin, they would heal in an hour or so. I lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply as his words began.

He'd stolen, he'd killed and would again, but only to feed, only ever to feed, when he was human he had slept with his brother's wife, so he was convinced his change was karma paying him back for his slight against his closest brother. He had worshipped something other than God, he lied frequently, but not about things that were consequential, he'd gone into detail and told me with his perfect recall every lie he told. When he was finally finished, I asked him if he was sure that was all he'd done wrong, he pleaded with me, swore to me that he had told me everything he could remember. The process had taken about an hour and a half, he had talked too quickly for a normal human to understand, but somehow I understood perfectly. I told him he better not lie to me and he swore, his eyes were filled with terror and if he could have, he would have pissed himself by that point. I nodded and went over to his companion who had been growling and whining until he saw what I was doing to his friend. He started in on his sins, but he was hesitating far too much for my liking, I would send Victoria through him and he would squeal like a pig, literally, from what I'd learned the venom left in the ashes burned like hell to them. He let slip one of his darker sins and watched my eyes as they darkened in a way that they had not with his companion, who would remain pinned until I was completely done. Panic filled those ruby eyes and it made me smile, he knew, he knew he fucked up.

When I'd finished my fun, used him as an ashtray, punctured his face with the heel of my boots, sliced his favorite appendage in half like it was a banana, and ran him through the heart with Malice, I finally just lit him on fire. When he was done burning I released his friend from my hold and he pushed off the ground, trembling from terror. He stared at the pile of ashes that remained of his friend before his eyes shifted to mine.

"If you are killing off my kind, why did you spare me?" He asked, even his voice was shaking.

"I'm not killing off your kind, only those that, in my opinion, deserve to die. That includes many things because well, a lot of shit offends me. I don't fault anyone for lying because I do it myself, I don't fault you for your diet because we all have our fucking cravings. Who am I to fault you for needing to survive? I only fault those who deserve it."

"I will be forever grateful to you for sparing me." He bowed in thanks and I smirked.

"Just be glad I'm not completely bat shit crazy, otherwise I'd have done you too, I like the pain I cause, it's a thing. So if we meet again and your sins offend me, I will do to you what I did to him, if not worse." I told him soberly.

"I'll be sure to continue on the path I was on and keep my ass out of trouble, and the burn pile." He smirked, "I must warn you though, I will be informing my friends of how fortunate I was tonight and of the creature I met who smelled human but couldn't have been. My name is Randall." He grinned a toothy grin.

"Tell whoever you want, I'm sure a few have been talking already. As for me, I don't have a name when it comes to vampires, it's nothing personal, at least, not against you." I chuckled, "So call me what you want." I shrugged, wiping my still dripping blade on my jeans, I made sure to clean it completely of the venom before tucking it back into the sheath secured in my boot. I picked Malice up off the ground and cleaned her as well before moving my hair aside and securing her in her sheath along my spine.

"Then I shall call you, dea di dolore." He smiled, "It is Goddess of pain in Italian, which is the language of our greatly feared leaders. Sweet thing, you are something I fear more than them, the language of the name shall speak measures above anything in English."

I nodded at him and he walked out of the alleyway. I kicked my foot through the ashes before heading back to my truck, the only place I had left to call home.

A month later I found myself surrounded in the middle of the night, twelve cloaked figures had descended upon me, and I wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Immediately, the energy burst forth, making them drop where they stood.

"We mean no harm, child, I was merely curious." A calm voice whispered.

"You may not mean harm but I might." I sneered, pulling the cloaks back one by one to reveal faces. One of them was a blonde girl who looked very young, she was concentrating hard on me and I laughed, "You wee little thing, you can't use any gift against me, especially when I've got you in such a vulnerable position." I chided her, I crouched down close to her, "Want to play a game?" I asked, pulling Victoria out of my boot and drawing her back and forth before ruby eyes.

"There will be no need for that," The same calm voice commanded. "Shield." He called me.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I snarled.

"I know what you are child and if you promise to let us leave unscathed, I will tell you what I know. I swear it to you, I am merely curious about you."

"Fine, I promise, who the fuck are you people anyways?"

"I am Aro, we are the Volturri, the royal family among our kind if you will." He smiled, but it was tense, "Can I ask to be allowed up."

"You can ask it all you want, but it won't happen until after our chat." I huffed.

"Alright, we'll do things your way." He chuckled. "Many, many, many years ago, there was a race of people, or creatures rather. They had extraordinary gifts, strong gifts that we could not hope to fight against. A single one could wipe out an entire army of my kind, they were terrifying and dangerous."

"If that is the case, why does your kind still exist?"

"I'm not certain as to why, but they began fighting amongst one another and killed each other off. I have encountered a few since the race died out, that show signs of similar gifts, but nowhere near as powerful as they once were, none yet that have been capable of taking the lives of my kind, until you. What you are is called a shield, you have great speed and strength, though they truly aren't necessary, your senses are equal to, maybe even greater than ours, you have an exceptional wit and are very quick thinking, though from what I have heard of you, you have discovered something none before you ever have, and that is the fact that weapons made from metal mixed with the ashes of my kind, can not only cut, but cause my kind to suffer greatly because of the burn."

"What else?" I asked, sitting on the ground in front of him.

"I don't know the circumstances of how you came to be what you are, I truly don't. I do know that before, shields were elite slayers of my kind, they nearly did wipe us out before the civil wars, my kind is terrified of yours, but only if we discover what you are. You will stop aging at the twenty fourth year and can live for eternity, unless killed, my kind has never killed one of yours, only your kind has. You are the perfect predator of predators, your body, the way you move, the way you look, even the way you smell. Like a vampire is to a human, you are the perfect predator. Everything about you draws them close and you get to choose what to do with them. A strange anomaly though, is that shields live on human food. Like shape shifters, your heart will beat forever."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"You'll never find a mate that isn't a supernatural creature. It is not in your genetic make up to find a mate in a human and you cannot have children." I actually laughed at his words.

"That actually explains a lot." I told him. I wasn't going to kill any of them, we'd made a deal, besides they had a law to uphold. I released my hold and the little blond girl tried her gift again. "Keep trying it Blondie and you will find yourself the only one that doesn't leave this place." I snapped at her, her face went slack.

"Jane, she is a Shield, don't be a stubborn child, your gift won't work, since her abilities have awakened, no vampire's ability will work on her!" Aro bit out as if she were a toddler. I smirked at him, when his eyes turned back to me, they were edged with fear. The two men standing behind him on either side were doing far worse and they were full out stuck in terror mode, looking for the best possible escape.

"There wouldn't be an escape if I wanted you dead." I told them truthfully. One growled and I took a step closer to him, "We wouldn't want to be rude and piss off the Shield, now would we?" I seethed, my anger swirling to the surface.

"No, we definitely would not want that." Aro supplied.

"So what do you want from me, Aro?" I asked him.

"I simply have a question to ask of you."

"So ask it, I've no time for stupid games."

"You hunt my kind." He stated.

"That wasn't a question."

"You've captured many of my kind." Another statement.

"Still not in question form."

"You've released some." He murmured, "Why are you not killing all?"

"Finally, we have the question. Well, Aro, you see, I mostly kill the ones that deserve it, the ones that play with human lives, those who have risked exposing what they are to the world by careless actions, those who rape humans, those who play with their food, those who kill infants." I shrugged. "I see no point in exterminating the race because the only things I care about on this worthless fucking planet can take care of their own. As for the humans, they can fuck all, for all I care. They are meaningless. The very few humans I do care for are well taken care of, as I said, but the rest of them are meaningless wastes of space."

"That is a strong stand point for someone who only just found out that they are not a human themselves." He observed.

"I've understood I'm not exactly human for a bit now. There is no reason for me to get down and play in the dirt with the ants, nor is there a reason for me to stop the kid with the magnifying glass. It doesn't matter to me, humans are insignificant. I just don't like bad manners and the only time I take kindly to torture, is when I'm the one doing it."

"You know, those you killed, they broke our single law by risking exposure. I wanted to ask what your intentions were before thanking you, you are actually doing us a favor. While we do kill for our survival, we do not like for our world to be disrupted. Unfortunately, due to many mistakes, there are many unsavory characters in the vampire race. It would take forever for one group to wipe them all out and they do not so readily admit their sins when they stand before me, I must force it from them and that is tiring for me. You seem to loosen tongues very quickly and your methods are not important."

"Are you hiring me?" I asked skeptically, having an idea of where it was going.

"My dear sweet girl, my dea di dolore, you are already working for me. I'm merely asking if you would like to be compensated and if you would mind being sent on a particular hunt for me once in awhile." He chuckled, "You will be paid very handsomely, I've already got an account set up for you, you only need to take this." He pulled a folder out of his cloak, "and this." He pulled out a cell phone. "The phone would need to be on at all times, but you shouldn't worry, I shouldn't need to call on you often."

"If I hunt down those you send me after and find that they have done nothing wrong, I will not end them, instead I will seek you out and end you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, mi dea di dolore. I merely ask because those who have spread fear of you all around the globe. They fear you more than they fear our law. Besides, it doesn't matter how detailed the description, they will never believe the one drawing them in is dea di dolore"

"You've grown fond of the nickname Randall gave me, haven't you?" I chuckled.

"Randall?" He asked. "I've heard the name many, many times and every time they are talking about you. You are also being called the angel of justice, the assassin, and many other things, including the reaper of vampire kind, but you are right, I do prefer dea di dolore" He smiled, "It rolls off the tongue more beautifully, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think I prefer it too. By the way, Randall was one of my good boys, he was released, but happened to be with one of the bad boys and got to watch the show until the end before I released him." I explained.

"That explains the widespread fear." Aro chuckled. "I'll be leaving you now, happy hunting." He winked.

"You don't want her name?" Blondie asked.

"To me her name is and always will remain dea di dolore." He shrugged, "Besides, the accounts that now belong to her are anonymous."

He turned and as a group, every single one of them bowed, together they spoke, "Goodbye goddess." Aro waved before taking off at a run and saying again, "Happy hunting."

Over the next year I continued my roaming, my hunting. I took two more lives by my own choosing. I received three calls from Aro with the name of a city. I would meet one of his guard members there and he would lead me to my target, the second trip out, I learned his name was Demetri and his gift was finding people. I was glad Aro was confident that the three he sent me after had broken the law because hell, it was more fun for me and the three he sent me for were guiltier than a married priest screwing a male hooker against the cross. Demetri remained in the background and watched as I made them confess their sins and then slowly killed them. The third time he actually complemented me.

"Mi dea di dolore, I have never seen a creature such as yourself. You make death into art. I thank you for allowing me to witness such beauty and for not sending me away as soon as the mark is spotted." He had kneeled before me and took my hand when saying the words, then he lightly kissed the metal band on my middle finger. "I hope that when we work together, you continue to show me the same kindness."

I smiled, "I probably will." I shrugged, "You get a kick out of it just like I do." I told him.

We parted ways and I had continued to travel, until I decided I was tired of traveling. I called and told Aro as much, so he said he would be sending me on more missions since I would not be seeking my own. He had said it very cheerfully and I knew for a fact that he wasn't upset. He liked being more involved in what I was doing. I bought a house in Montana, a huge fucking house. I was debating on whether or not I would add a shop, or build one in the basement, but I didn't want to think on it just yet.


	5. Small World

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated by more than just me because my writing goes through a long process. I've got to write out a lot and be satisfied with that before I allow anyone to see. All questions will be answered about what has happened to Bella, but you have to keep in mind that she doesn't know what the hell she is either. Bear with me, enjoy!**

* * *

Settling down had its advantages. I had plenty of spare time, and a home base where I could do some research. I wanted to know more about what I was, more about my abilities and how I had come to exist. There was a fable, and though at first I didn't think it would mean a damn thing, but I read it anyways. It made reference to vampires and demons, then it mentioned shields. I delved deeper into the origin of that fable and found someone who was around when it was written.

Two brothers sat across from me, rulers before the Volturri took over, and then they had gone into hiding. The Romanians had a longer history than Aro and his brothers, so I hoped that they could shed some light on my existence. When I told them what I was, The elder brother cracked a toothy grin and took a deep breath.

"You are very sharp, young one. You sought your answers and when most would have just given up, you pressed on. It would have been fortunate to have you on our side when Aro and his brothers took over." His eyes glossed over with a memory and he sighed, "My mate was a shield, and had it not been for the civil wars among your kind, she would be here to tell you about yourself. She told me everything she knew, and even then there were holes, gaps in her knowledge."

"Could you please tell me what you know?" I asked him softly, understanding the pain of losing a loved one and not wanting to upset a man who had done no wrong against me and was actually trying to help.

"Many, many years ago, demons roamed the earth. A single demon would slip into a city and destroy it in a matter of hours. My child, do you know where the demon came from?" He murmured.

"Is it true that they were fallen angels that followed Lucifer?" I asked.

"Yes, yes that is the truth. God had created humans, and he doted on them, he gave them free will and loved them above all of his other creations, even those who loyally served him. Lucifer was God's most loyal angel, he loved God more than any of the others and because of that love, he grew jealous of the humans, he grew angry. God stripped him of his wings along with the army he had amassed and he sent them down into hell." His eyes were distant with memory and I wondered how old he actually was or if he'd gotten the information from his wife. "Lucifer grew more angry with humankind and sent his warriors to slaughter them. He blamed them for being cast out of heaven and away from God's side. They were trying to eliminate all humans. This was in the times of great disease and famine in your history. The truth was hidden and the deaths were attributed to human deaths. Disease, famine, war, murder, humans feared the demons and they made up stories to comfort themselves. The world was in chaos and God worried for his precious creations. When he decided to intervene, he didn't want to involve the angels and force brother against brother again. You see, though they were causing pain and suffering, and though they had gone against him, God still loved the demons, it was the reason it had taken so long to intervene." He paused for a moment to consider which point to follow up with, then he smiled tightly.

"God created a new race, they were angels without wings, and it was their job to save the humans. An army, complete and indestructible to lesser beings. The only thing that could destroy them were the demons and themselves. He sent them to Earth with simple orders, kill the demons or force them back into Hell and seal them in. Save the humans from the demons. They did their job, but some of them began stepping outside of their orders. They slaughtered demons, but then they began slaughtering vampires and shape shifters, creatures that God had created.

"When the demons were annihilated, the shields requested to be allowed back into heaven, but God was angry and he refused. He told them that they had killed his children and that they would never be granted access back into heaven. Those who had followed their orders grew angry and it divided the shields. They fought against their own army. As time wore on it was just a struggle of power, they wanted to be the best of the best. The sky opened and it rained blood. Since the last of the army died, there have been shield abilities born into humans. It was a fluke, something that was never supposed to happen, so God altered them to save them from themselves. He made it impossible to come into their power completely. The power would only awaken from immense heartache. The type of heartache that he suffered when his own children turned against him. It was impossible for humans to feel that deeply, so he knew another shield would not be born."

I thought over his words and frowned, "If it is impossible, then how do you explain me?"

"The only possible explanation is that you feel as deeply as angels do, as deeply as god himself does. That is extremely rare, my child, even vampires cannot feel as deeply as you do."

"How is it that I can feel as deeply as I do? I started out as human, nothing more."

"That is what is impossible. You see, with all the trouble, God allowed some of his angels to leave heaven. They could become very close to human, they sacrificed their wings for a taste of what God gave to the humans, the love he gave them, the experiences. He would give them new lives, put them into human vessels where they would grow and age, they would love and have children, but they would not remember the splendor of heaven. They would never be human though, you understand? Their children would never be completely human, there would always be that element of heaven inside them. I'm guessing one of your parents was reborn into a human vessel. One of your parents started their existence as an angel and possibly lived thousands of years before they were sent to Earth."

"One of my parents." I repeated hollowly, "But how would I know which one?"

"Not that it matters, but they would have had a taste for life, a taste for the things that made them human. It wouldn't be something they understood, but it would be ingrained into them. Angels make very irresponsible and indecisive humans. They want to try everything at least once." He smiled slyly as if he had known someone exactly like that in his past, I smiled too, because he had inadvertently answered my question. My mother, my mother had made me what I was without even an inkling that there was something supernatural about her.

"Is there anything more you can tell me? About any of this?" I asked.

"Nothing of value. You do need to be made aware of the fact that you may face demons in your future. There are times when the wards that keep them in hell are weak, and they can slip through the cracks."

"Thank you so much for the information. I've been searching everywhere and to have someone who knows so much is a blessing, truly."

"My mate, she was an amazing woman, and I've no doubt that you are the same. I did this for her, when I smelled your scent for the first time, I knew what you were, I guessed that you were seeking me out to kill me or to get information."

"Thank you again." I smiled, showing them the way out.

They ghosted away and I was left with my thoughts. My mother had once been an angel, that thought alone reinforced my hatred for God. He had given her a life, and then he had allowed her to be murdered in such a horrific way. God was more of a monster than I thought, he threw his Angels in the line of fire, treating them as nothing more than cannon fodder. Bastard.

Four years had passed since I left La Push, four years of nothing but me and my blissful moments while I tortured someone. My mind hadn't slipped anymore, though that voice spoke occasionally, but I didn't enjoy torturing vampires any less. I transferred all of the money from the account with the money my parents had left behind for me into the anonymous account with the tons of money the Volturri threw my way. I was assured the accounts weren't touched by anyone but me, the money was completely mine, it was my pay. I noted that on the deposits into the account, when my mark was farther away, I got paid more, when it was close to home, I was still very well paid though.

I'd settled in, bought all the necessities and a lot of things that I didn't need at all. Every room in my house was furnished and decorated, I was beginning to grow used to luxury, it was simple and it down played my wealth drastically, but I was very comfortable. I grew bored easily, so I had multiple games systems, many, many movies, thousands of books in the library on the third floor of my house, which I'd had completely remodeled for just that purpose. I had every little thing to keep me busy. Every bedroom, there were six, had an en suite bathroom. The whole house had been redone to my specifications by four crews. I'd wanted it done quickly. There had been seven bedrooms, but the smallest bedroom, which was still very large, had been redone into a bathroom that became part of the master suite. The old bathroom, which was large as well, had been redone into a closet. My love for leather boots would never die, they were my fucking babies and I'd found myself with about forty or so pairs and still shopping for them online. Clothes literally ranged every type, but I stuck to my tastes as they had developed. I also has a section of my closet for accessories and jewelry, which I had actually developed a taste for. I had also started wearing some make up, very little, but enough to enhance my eyes and mouth against my pale skin.

Once the house had been set up to my liking, I'd emailed Paul to let him know I had finally settled down and explained that my traveling had been the reason I'd not contacted anyone other than Billy once a month via phone and the conversations had always been very short. I'd gotten a reply within the hour, an angry rant from him asking where I settled down and demanding a visit. He told me he imprinted when Jacob's sister returned home from college right after I left. I just responded with a simple congrats and sent it.

Everything was settled into its rightful place in the house and I went out to my four car garage, it held my S10, my custom Ninja, she was a must, and my Ferrari. The last was for when I wanted something other than the truck and it was raining. Truthfully, the Ninja was the second of its kind to grace my new garage. I'd hit a slick patch on the road, I might have been going well over 100mph, and I slammed into a bridge, a fucking bridge. I slammed into it, head first of course and I had felt my neck snap, but it didn't hurt. I also felt my spine snap in six places, my leg was bent at an odd as fuck angle, my arm was broken, and my other wrist. I also cracked my head open like an egg. I sat up like nothing had happened and felt my bones put themselves right again. I didn't even need to reset them, they simply went back to their places and healed. I told my Ninja goodbye and ran home without a care in the world. Then I called for the custom job.

I was brought out of my musing by the glint of the sun as it started sinking low enough to come in my garage windows and glint of the paintjob on my vehicles. All three vehicles were registered to one Isabella Marie Sans, thanks to Aro. I told him a name and he sent me all the papers for the new identity. He still refused to refer to me as anything other than dea di dolore, though. He told me any time I needed anything, to contact him.

I sighed and went inside, it was time to go out and hope I get lucky and catch something in my little trap. I went inside, put on a pair of skin tight, light blue acid washed jeans, a black vest top, my 'spank me' boots, and I armed myself before braiding my thick hair quickly and leaving two strands loose in the front, they hung all the way to my belt loops below my hips. I applied my make up and turned to my jewelry section. I'd decided that morning that I was going to turn the basement into a shop and fix more of my stiletto boots the same way, also I wanted a variety in my jewelry and weapons. Victoria would remain with me, serving me for eternity, Malice could be replaced though. I just hadn't decided whether I was going to have one of the wolves bring me my supplies or just start over, which would take time but it would all be completely new and different.

I sighed again and stepped outside, testing the weather. I was taking my fucking Ninja. I donned my riding jacket and inhaled the smell of the leather appreciatively, I would always love the smell of leather, it was part of the reason I used it in my creations when it was something for me, leather was classic, crisp, and rich. I pulled on my full faced helmet, which I figured was a good idea in case I splattered my brains again. I didn't want to lose any more of my mind than I already had. I chuckled as I fixed it into place and started the engine.

I drove into the nearest decent sized city and parked in the back of a bar, you could almost always find them at bars, drunks were easy to hunt, and it gave them a taste of the human life they left behind. I secured my helmet to the bike and put my riding jacket away before slipping my keys into my pocket and heading into the bar. As soon as I entered, everyone took notice. They had no reason why, but humans saw me as dangerous in a fun way, a way where they wanted to spank my ass and call me naughty, but none would ever get the opportunity. Both males and females wanted it though.

I would dance with a few of the cuter guys, but they never lasted more than one or two songs before they were saying an awkward thanks and running for the bathrooms, they always ended up smelling like sperm, it always made me giggle a little.

I danced with two human men before I smelled him and I actually grinned a little. He was approaching, "Mi dea di dolore." He chuckled. "I've heard many things of you since we last met."

I fixed him with my gaze, "Randall, how have you been?" I asked him, "Are we staying out of trouble?"

"As much as possible." He winked, "I've broken no laws and I've done my best not to offend you, Goddess." He bent at the waist and kissed my hand.

"That's good, I'm quite fond of you Randall." I told him. "What brings you to Montana?"

"I'm meeting an old friend. We catch up every ten or so years in person, every few months via phone." He explained. "He wants to meet you very much, I told him of our encounter." He spoke the words almost lovingly, but his eyes were filled with terror. "The boy is out of his mind of course, he hears of something unbeatable and wants to try to beat it."

"I know the type." I nodded, thinking of Emmet Cullen, "Has he been a good little monster?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Even better than I, Goddess." He smiled. "Care to join me in a dance or at the bar while I wait?"

"I'll join you at the bar, I'm a little tired of smelling the fluids secreted around here." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Humans don't do it for you?" He smirked.

"Truly they never have."

"Then how have you fed your desires?" He asked, it wasn't rude, just curious.

I laughed, "Shape shifter."

"Oh, that is superb," He chuckled, "How did it end?" He asked, noting the small trace of sadness that must have shown through.

"He found his mate." I shrugged as if it didn't matter, but Randall was a perceptive bastard.

"I'm sorry to hear, were there no other viable options at the time?" He asked.

"Nope." I sighed, responding to the question he didn't ask. He'd picked up the fact that my hunting was anger driven at first, he'd also picked up on the fact that my emotions had forced me out of reach of those I loved. "You are a perceptive bastard." I smiled at him.

"I just pay attention. Your eyes aren't filled with as much anger as they were when last we met, and the stories I've heard only go back the past four years. Before then, you had to have been content somewhere." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna say this only once, Randall." I told him seriously, "You better not EVER fuck up. I'm starting to like talking to you, and I would hate to end you. I really and truly would now."

"I will do as you ask then, Goddess."

Another scent filtered through the air, I inhaled and froze, it was familiar but not, it was almost like the memory of a dream. I didn't turn away from Randall as he smiled at someone behind me and waved his hand politely.

"Damn Randall, I thought you'd be late again." A deep voice rumbled, one that froze me even more than I already was, Randall was watching me as my shock saturated my every pore. "Didn't tell me you'd be early so you could pick up-" The voice cut off and I heard him inhale deeply. My scent was similar to my old one but not the same and it was barely human, besides, I was covered in the scent of seven vampires. "What the fuck are you?" That voice said tensely from behind me.


	6. New Mission

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got.**

**I'd like to apologize to those of you hoping for our guest to be Jasper. You have to consider how friendly Randall is and who he would better fit as a friend to because of his sweet and open nature. Besides, I don't think Randall would freely say Jasper was better behaved than him considering Jasper's past.  
**

* * *

"Emmet," Randall beamed proudly, "I would like for you to meet the dea di dolore"

I still hadn't turned. "No shit?" Emmet asked, "You aren't fucking with me?" His voice was so excited that I chuckled.

"Fuck, Emmet, you sure have a mouth on you when Esme isn't around to chide you like a toddler." I said harshly as I spun around to face him on my stool.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." He gasped, gaping at me.

While I hated Edward to his very fucking center, I loved the rest of them, they had all been completely unaware of Edward's fucked up little game. I suspected Rosalie had an idea and was trying to snap me the fuck out of it with snide remarks and rude behavior, but it didn't work, in the end, it was Jasper trying to munch on me that set me free. I reminded myself that I would have to thank him later.

"Goddess." I corrected with a smirk.

"You? You are the one? The one my entire fucking kind fears?" He said in a hushed whisper. He turned wide eyes to Randall. "You're joking, right? She didn't do those things you said she did, she would never be able to handle something like that."

"Things change." I told him simply.

"I take it you know each other?" Randall asked sarcastically.

"She's the girl, the one we talked about on the phone." Emmet murmured.

"The human who followed that retarded brother of yours around like a lost pup, I don't see any similarities in the girl you spoke of and our goddess." Randall frowned.

"There are none." I snapped, "Tell me where the fucking golden boy is, Emmet, he'll be nothing more than a distant fucking memory by the time I'm done with him."

"Why would you kill Edward? You loved him, didn't you?" He asked, confused.

"Never have and never will. See, your precious Edward likes to toy with the law, Em. He revealed what he was to a human, he played games with said human, well, that human just so happened to be something entirely different and she wants revenge."

Emmet's eyes widened and filled with sadness, "What happened to the girl we knew?" He asked.

"She fucking died, Em. She was slaughtered many times, once when her puppet master ripped out her strings, again when she discovered her parents had been slaughtered by someone that her puppet master brought into her life and LEFT there, and the last bit of her slipped away as that same bitch hurt someone she cared about. She wanted to make that bitch pay, and pay she did, Em. Pay she did." I laughed darkly, "Actually, she's still paying."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do the two of you care to continue this at my house? It's about thirty miles away and I do prefer privacy." I said impatiently. The two agreed and followed my bike in separate vehicles. When we pulled up, Emmet stared in shock at the house before shaking his head in confusion and watching as I opened the garage and pulled my bike inside, the two men got out of their vehicles and came in through the garage, admiring the three of my babies within.

"These are beautiful." Randall said in awe.

"Where is the wealth coming from, Bells?" Emmet asked, I smirked at him and opened the door that led into the house.

They followed me in and I told them to make themselves at home on one of the sofas while I went to unbraid my hair and brush it out. I returned to the living room to find Emmet nosing through my game collection. "Do any of you Cullens ever keep your nose out of shit?" I asked harshly, he turned and grinned at me.

"Quite the collection." He said appreciatively before raking his eyes over me, "Jesus you got beautiful. Don't you dare ever tell Rosie this, but you have her beat by a landslide."

"I know." I shrugged, my appearance wasn't a big deal to me, I could care less. I plopped my ass on the sofa and my feet on the ottoman, Emmet eyed my boots for a moment before leaning in, touching the silver lightly and inhaling deeply. I smirked when his curious eyes found mine again. "Specially made, one of my favorite toys."

"You like to stick them into the faces of those you intend to kill, from what I've heard." He sighed sadly.

"Those that I torture in that way deserve nothing less, they are the slime of your kind, the type that would be buried under the prison if they were human!" I snapped.

"I get that, but why?" He asked, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"I enjoy it. Sure I hurt those I question before I know whether I'm going to kill them or not, but the damage done will heal quickly and the pain doesn't last long. I don't hunt anymore unless I'm asked." I shrugged, "And the crimes are confirmed before I get to the fuckers. They would be put to death anyway, but I'm allowed to do it my way."

"So it's true then, the dea di dolore works for the Volturri?" He asked, this time merely curious.

"We have an understanding. I am going to kill off the scum anyway, I'm just being compensated and Aro does anything I ask of him." I shrugged.

"You have no idea what they are capable of!" He growled.

"You have no idea what I am capable of Emmet and I suggest you not find out by pissing me off. You are one of the very few of your kind that it would kill me to hurt."

"Then don't." He snapped.

"If I'm pissed off, I don't exactly have control of it." I sighed, I pulled Victoria out of my boot and held her up for Emmet to see.

"What is that?" He asked.

"The answer to your question. I would like to introduce you to Victoria, again." I flipped the blade around facing me and handed it to him by the hilt. He examined it closely, bringing it close and inhaling deeply before growling.

"The craftsmanship is simple, but amazing, where did you get something like this?" He asked tensely.

"I made it, along with Malice." I shrugged, "And many others. Victoria was my first with the remains of the bitch herself. Malice is made from six, the same six that provided my jewelry." I removed my necklace and handed it to him, he inhaled deeply and his nostrils flared. I handed him my cuffs and rings and it was the same responses. I reached behind my head and pulled out Malice and handed it to him, same response again.

"How did you learn to create things like this?" Randall asked politely, finally choosing to join in instead of watching.

"I lost my mind, dropped out of high school and joined a trade school. The fact that there was a course on weapon making was completely coincidental and I was drawn to it. I was top of my class and when I finished there, I built a shop at home and continued the trade, turning to jewelry and other things as well. Some would purchase my creations, others I gave for free because I consider them family."

"What happened to you?" Emmet asked quietly.

"I've already told you. Then again, the girl you knew only existed in Edward's deluded little fantasy, I was what he forced me to be. You never knew the real me." I shrugged.

"Edward would never use the thrall! Never, he's too fucking prim and proper!" Emmet bellowed.

I was across the room in a heartbeat, Emmet pressed his back into the sofa as I leaned over him and placed my hands on either side of his head, he could feel my energy brushing against him and he didn't like it, I could tell that he was struggling not to growl. I brought my face closer until it was a mere two inches away and I forced his eyes to focus on mine, "Emmet, have I ever fucking lied to you?" I snapped.

"N-No." He muttered.

I shoved backwards, pulling my energy back into myself, "Well then, why the fuck would I start now?" My cell started ringing so I snatched it out of my pocket, aware that everything would be heard.

"Hello." I said cheerfully, "I've been waiting for a call."

"Mi dea di dolore, how have you been?" Aro asked happily.

"I've been fantastic. I ran into Randall tonight and we are having a wonderful little visit. It's good to have company once in awhile." I told him politely, Randall smiled from his seat once he swallowed his fear from my outburst.

"I have a mission for you Goddess, but this one will be very different from the rest. I cannot confirm without your help." He murmured, his tone worried, he thought I would be angry. "I wouldn't ask it, but it is in the area you live in and a very different situation indeed. I need it to be handled with delicate hands, and I've not seen hands as delicate as yours, Goddess. I know you not to leave a job unfinished."

"I like tying up loose ends, Aro." I chuckled, before glaring meaningfully at Emmet and then sliding my eyes to Victoria, where she lay on the table, his eyes followed mine, "Leaving loose ends only causes trouble for other people. I don't have much experience leaving things unfinished myself, but I've suffered the consequences of those around me being careless."

"Very well, are you willing to help me?" He asked, he never demanded anything of me, he knew it would take nothing for me to get to him, because he couldn't remove the funds from my account, only I could. I had the means, and I could take out the entire guard plus the three brothers and the wives, no, Aro never questioned me.

"Tell me the situation." I sighed, plopping my ass back down on the sofa and putting my feet up once more while I listened intently.

"You see, there are some of my kind that are different than the rest, not necessarily in a bad way, but they go against our nature." He began, my eyes locked with Emmet's and he tensed. "Normally they are not a problem, they don't often risk exposure by getting too close to humans but they do mingle quite a bit. Any time they are suspected of being other than human, they move on."

"What makes them different?" I asked.

"They cling to their own humanity, and because of it, they feed from animals." Emmet's hands clenched into fists.

"Fine, that would make them weaker than others, easier to destroy, how many am I facing?" I asked.

"Oh no, dear goddess." Aro sighed, "I do not wish to harm them unless absolutely necessary. The coven I need the information on is a coven of eight animal drinkers. They are friendly and do not wish to cause trouble unless it is brought to their doorstep. I need confirmation from you that they have broken the law before I make the decision." Emmet was practically frozen solid before me, his eyes wide and worried, his mouth moving silently to form the word 'fuck' over and over.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I received a disturbing call this morning to inform me that one of the males of the coven is marrying a human in the coming weeks. If this is true he is breaking the law. He will either need to change her or kill her and I'm not certain he will be willing to do either."

"So if he is marrying a human and intends to change her, you let it pass?" I asked.

"Yes. But he will need to show proof to you or I for that to happen, he cannot hide from me and neither can his human." He chuckled, "Demetri is a wonderful tool that I have at my disposal and he continues to be happy to help so long as I allow him to continue helping you when I can."

"Why do you need me for this? Can you not send the guard?"

"You will be the only one I think will show leniency to my old friend Carlisle." I went stock still, I'd hoped it wouldn't be them, that it would all be some coincidence, but I knew by Emmet's actions that it wasn't, I was going to have to face them again.

"Why would I show him leniency?" I asked harshly.

"Because he does what he can to uphold the law." Aro said simply, "He and his mate are truly wonderful people and they have a level of compassion I have seen in no other of my kind. I need you for this Goddess, I do not wish for them to take this situation lightly, while I do not want them to feel so threatened that they attack. I've spoken with Carlisle and he assures me that the girl will be changed because she is Edward's true mate. His voice sounded a bit harsh, so I can't truly trust his words, I need someone on the inside who can handle themselves without drawing too much unwanted attention, can you do that?" By this point, he was rambling, Emmet looked a bit relieved, but still terrified.

"Yeah, what is the last name, I'll find them." I said.

"Cullen." He answered.

"I'll get in, get the truth, and be back out again, I'll call you as soon as I can with news."

"I would appreciate that a great deal." He told me with relief, "But don't be so hasty about in and out. Carlisle is acquainted with many of our kind and your affinity for the supernatural may find you with something to occupy your time for a while." He chuckled.

"I doubt it, you know how I feel about your kind playing with humans." I chided before he said a cheerful goodbye and I hung up. I stared into Emmet's eyes, "Fucking hell, can't your family keep out of trouble for a few years?"

"It's Edward! That little bastard is ruining everything, he left you behind, something that the rest of us are still highly pissed about, he said nothing about what he did to you and only Rose has mentioned it. She said that she was glad you were finally free, but she does miss you. I didn't understand at the time, but I do now. He's always got to have his way and he's dragging the rest of us down with him! The fucking Volturri are sending the one person _they _fear, to take care of this. That in and of itself means we are in deep shit." He growled, "I do swear to you, the little girl will fucking be changed, that or I will kill her myself."

"I still need to go in, Em." I sighed, "Do you have a way in for me?"

"You can be my date," Randall suggested, "I need someone to escort. Believe me, there will be nothing asked of you from me in return except maybe a dance or two and for you to make it believable. We do not want them to believe they are under suspicion, the little coward is sure to run."

"Bella, can you handle this?" Emmet asked me, "Can you handle facing them all again?"

"Of course I can." I snarled.

"Can you handle it without killing any of them and without any weapons or vampire jewelry?" He quipped.

"Victoria will join me, she is all I truly need." I shrugged. "The only one in danger of death from me is Edward. The rest of you did what you thought was right."

"He lied to us, he told us you wanted us to leave because of Jasper. Jasper's been eating himself alive because of the guilt he feels. Alice is faking happiness, just like Esme and Carlisle, Jazz doesn't even bother because he can feel how devastated they still are. Rosie wanted to take a trip to Forks when the wedding was over and the mind reading bastard couldn't stop us, he's practically been stalking the entire family. He holds things over each of us, Bells, things that are harmless, but if he twists them the right way, in front of the right person, he would have the family tearing each other limb from limb."

"Why the fuck would Rosalie want to check up on me?" I asked.

"She loves you, Bells, always did, but she felt something wasn't right between you and Eddie and truly thought you could do better. She didn't want you to throw your life away and she was jealous of all that you could have that she never can. The new girl is a fucking terrible person and truthfully, Edward is the only one that likes her. We are polite and everything because he forces it out of us, so we have to pretend we like her. Except Rose, she doesn't care what Eddie can use against her, she refuses to play nice with the little girl. When precious Marybeth isn't around we don't even refer to her by name. I hope when she is changed that she gets a full fucking reboot, she stinks and is an ugly person from the inside out."

"Emmet, how well can your thoughts be controlled? And you, Randall."

Emmet smirked, "Eddie doesn't have half the insight into my mind that he thinks he does. He sees what I want him to see, I have worked hard to keep it that way, he will see none of this. He won't know why you are there, he won't know that I am aware of the danger you pose."

"Good." I smiled, "Randall?"

"Randall is what Eleazor calls a mirror, any gift thrown at him or used on him returns to the gifted one. Edward's thoughts simply bounce off of Randall and back to him. So he stays out of Randall's head. There aren't many willing to use their gift on Randall, hardly anyone wants to suffer the effects of their own power."

"My thoughts are very well protected."

"I had no problem using my ability." I told him thoughtfully.

Randall chuckled, "Which makes you the most terrifying thing I've ever seen, goddess." I noted that he would not refer to me by my given name and I knew it was because of the fear that he still held.

"Can they accept me as Randall's date, Em? Or will they be too suspicious?"

"Edward will be suspicious and angry, so will the little girl. Everyone else will be too thrilled to see you to care."

"So what is the plan?" Randall asked.

"Bells, you got formal dresses?" Em asked.

I pointed him in the direction of my room and told him which door led to my closet. He came out with a simple, floor length, blood red dress with a low bust line, a slit that went all the way up to my hip, and it was backless save for a few straps. I watched Randall swallow venom while looking at it, hey, it was a sexy fucking dress.

"You're wearing this." Emmet announced cheerfully, one dimple popping into his cheek as he smirked at me.

Randall shook his head when I simply chuckled at the order and motioned for him to set it aside. "I have now gained a whole new respect for you, Emmet." He sighed.

"Why is that?" Em asked as he headed back to my closet.

"You just told dea di dolore what to do with no fear in your eyes." He told him.

Emmet's booming laugh could be heard through the empty house, "She's my baby sister, I'm not afraid of her. Watchful, yes, careful, definitely, afraid, hell no. She's a little slip of a girl." He teased, poking his head out of my bedroom to grin at me.

"I could make you eat those words, Emmy." I growled, and suddenly we had slipped into old banter.

"You wouldn't, you love me too much." Apparently, he'd gotten comfortable with the changes he'd witnessed, at least comfortable enough to fall back into place with me.

"You need to pack a bag, sweet cheeks. The supernatural guests of the wedding are taking a three day vacation, a reunion of sorts. We are leaving early in the morning so many are meeting at the house tonight. Eddie and his precious won't be there. You'll need to pack anything you'll need for the wedding because the girls will not allow you to leave until after the event itself."

I stood and followed him into my closet, grabbed a suitcase and lay it open on my bed. I grabbed another, smaller bag that was specifically for shoes and accessories. Also I always put my personal items in with my shoes because they were easier to clean if an accident happened. Emmet and Randall sat on my bed and looked around my room while I packed. Plenty of designer jeans and vests went in, along with a few other tops, my socks and underwear sets, because I was mildly OCD and my underwear had to match. I had to snatch a thong off of Emmet's head, twice, he'd deemed them his favorites, Said Rosalie had four sets. I just shook my head at him and closed the bag with my clothes inside before packing a pair of my combat boots, a pair of my above the knee stiletto boots, I took off the boots I was wearing and put them away before pulling out a second pair of stiletto boots that didn't go all the way to my knees and I slipped them on, tightening the leather straps on the side until they were snug against my calves. Emmet nodded appreciatively. I put a pair of my non boots in the bag, six inch stiletto heels, they were red like my dress. I had other shoes that weren't boots, but all of them went with my formal clothes and had their own tiny section in my closet. I finished packing and double checked everything before I put Malice in her stand for when she stayed home, I put my jewelry in my closet in its rightful place, and I tucked Vicky into my boot.

"I'm taking my Ferrari." I announced taking my bag and tossing it into the trunk. I took the time to braid my hair thickly, in a way so that it only fell a little lower than my shoulder blades. Normally it brushed the top of my jeans. "Better yet, Emmet, you two leave your vehicles in my garage and you can drive. You can pick up the cars after the little vacation." I sighed. It would give me an excuse to come home for a short period of time, if needed.

Emmet saw the calculated look in my eyes and didn't question me. I tossed him my keys and lay back on my bed while they went to the garage to shuffle the cars and put the Ferrari out front. Once the jeep and Randall's Chevy were safe in my garage, Emmet came bounding back into my room, lifted me off the bed, and tossed me over his shoulder before delivering a swift smack to my ass.

"Fucker!" I growled at him.

"You missed me too, admit it." He laughed, toting me through the house.

"Yeah, I kind of did." I nodded.

We discussed what needed to be hidden on the way to the Cullen residence. Emmet called ahead that he was bringing Randall and Randall's date, then mentioned how small the world really was before hanging up. He didn't warn them it was me. I smiled at him, but it was tight because I had heard how tired Carlisle sounded on the phone. Emmet had explained more in depth what had been going on. In their own way, each Cullen, besides Edward, had shut down. They were all hurting immensely and it hadn't changed since my absence. They thought I had said I didn't want goodbye, that I wanted them to leave and stay out of my life. Edward told them I had used quite colorful language to tell him as much and played it up that he couldn't understand how one little accident could cause me to hate them so much. They believed him, they thought I hated them. I exhaled, there was only one vampire I hated and his name was Edward.

As we neared, I knew, Emmet slowed down. We'd been sure to go over the fact that Emmet knew nothing of my Goddess status and Randall had known nothing of my involvement with the Cullens before Emmet came to meet us at the bar. Emmet said for the time being it would be a good idea not to let the others know who I was to the vampire community though Randall refused to call me anything else but Goddess. He was able to hide the fear after about six tries though, Emmet told him to make it sound like a pet name. The story would be that he happened across me a few years ago and just couldn't bear to drain me. We kept in touch via phone and internet and he occasionally dropped by for visits. We became good friends and when he asked me to accompany him I'd agreed without knowing who the wedding was for.

"Em, how many?" I asked him.

"Well, there is Randall, Me, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jazz, Edward, Peter, Charlotte and her mate Thomas, Eleazor and Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Laurent, and Garret." He shrugged, "So eighteen."

I'd frowned when a particular name was mentioned, Laurent had tried to kill me before Victoria, he'd caught me in the meadow while I was still in my fog and was doing her bidding. The wolves showed up and he escaped them. Jake had ranted and raved about it for weeks. "Laurent?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He's got gold eyes now too, he's tried really hard to maintain the lifestyle his mate prefers."

"If he so much as looks at me cross eyed, he's dead." I growled.

"What happened?" Em asked me.

"He tried to off me a few years back, he was working for Vicky." I had taken the blade out of my boot at some point and licked across the blade without thinking.

"Something inside you just snapped one day, didn't it?" Emmet asked, watching the movement I was making instead of the road.

"A few times, didn't I tell you already." I sighed heavily, "You don't get where I am with fucking sunshine and hugs. Maybe puppies, but that is another story." I chuckled, thinking of the wolves.


	7. Getting To The Truth

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. Also a side note, many of you have already guessed that this will NOT be a Jasper/Bella pairing. I have some other J/B stories I'm working on and this is a pairing I haven't seen much of but it deserves praise as well. And a quick side note: Alice was never cruel to Bella, she was a true friend and suffered a great deal when the Cullens had to leave. Edward is the villain, but none of the others understood that yet. In this story, Alice is an innocent, though in a few of the other ideas she is working on she is just as evil and manipulative as Edward, I figured I would give her a break from being hated.**

* * *

We pulled up outside a massive house, one that fit the true Cullen fashion, a few cars were lined up in the drive and Emmet wasted no time parking my Baby. Randall got out of the back and opened my door for me out of respect, I just chuckled and shook my head, chivalry was undead. I went around to the trunk to retrieve my bags, and Randall came around to get his and help me where I would allow him to. After a moment of staring into the trunk, I decided to leave my bags where they were since we would be leaving early, I placed my palms against the trunk as I heard the front door close and the whisper of quick footfalls across the ground.

"Emmet, where did you get this Ferrari? What's wrong with your jeep?" Alice was simply curious, most likely unaccustomed to not knowing the answers before she asked the questions.

Her voice was digging into me, not as if it was irritating, but because I had missed it so desperately for such a long time, until I finally just gave up on ever hearing it again. I thought she had abandoned me, I'd thought they all abandoned me. They had also spent six years thinking I had mainly told them to fuck off and go to hell. I wanted desperately for Edward to pay for his lies, death, even at my hands, would be a mercy.

I listened as Alice inhaled, "I thought Randall's date cancelled on him?" She murmured, "Human?"

"Well, it's a funny story actually, his companion is a friend he met a few years ago. He was hunting and happened across her, but he just couldn't take her life for some reason, they kept in touch through email and phone and he would visit her here and there. She's a good friend to him and he's very fond of her, dotes on her and speaks to her extra sweetly, it's kind of cute really." Emmet was rambling, Randall caught my eye and cleared his throat.

"It's quite the coincidence as well." He chuckled, walking around the car to greet Alice, "It turns out that Emmet recognized her."

"Recognized?" She said slowly, numbly. I stepped around the car to look at her and she went statue still, her eyes widening.

"Hey pixie stick, you miss me?" I asked her warmly. The others didn't deserve my hatred.

A brilliant grin broke out over her features and she let out some god awful excited shriek before tackling me to the ground and perching herself on my stomach before capturing my face in her hands and peppering it with light, excited kisses. "I knew, I knew, I knew!" She chanted, "I knew!" She repeated with more force. The chant continued. My face continued being assaulted, but I couldn't help but smile brightly, I should have anticipated the level of excitement she would feel upon seeing me. I'd forgotten how energetic the tiny vampire was.

"What in god's name have you done to my mate?" Jasper asked, only half seriously as I listened to the footsteps of many more vampires. "What the hell is going on?"

Alice and I were hidden behind the car and the group had stopped on the other side to question Emmet. "You see, about that, well um-" Emmet was at a loss and I could see him in my mind, rubbing the back of his neck like he was guilty of something.

"What did you do, Emmet?" Rosalie asked tensely.

"I didn't do anything, it was all Randall, really it was." He said, his voice shaking nervously.

"Randall?" Carlisle asked.

"I did nothing wrong." He chuckled.

Finally I decided to throw the guys a bone, "If someone would come pull Ali off me, I could explain." I could have lifted her off, but I wanted to hide as much about myself as I could.

"Is that?" Someone asked in a murmur.

Jasper came around the car and froze at the sight of his wife mauling me for just a second before stepping in and pulling her off of me, she stood there grinning like the Cheshire cat, and bouncing on her designer heels. Jasper released her when he was sure she wouldn't lunge at me once more and hesitantly held his hand out for me to take.

"Jesus, Jasper, you act like I'm going to eat you. Shouldn't I be the one who feels that way?" I asked him, taking his hand and allowing him to help me off the ground. The collective gasp didn't escape my notice, but what mattered was the flash of hurt that crossed Jasper's features. "Oh, don't be that way, I was teasing you." I sighed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him, I whispered in his ear, so low that even Alice, who was standing right beside us wouldn't hear.

"When we have a moment, I need to speak to you, privately. I need to thank you." I told him, he tensed at my words, but nodded, I pulled away.

"God you're gorgeous!" Rosalie gasped when I turned to look at the collected group.

"I missed you too, Rosalie." I smiled warmly, I was truly happy to see them, I hadn't realized how lonely I had been. I turned to the two who were huddled together. Esme was sobbing dryly into Carlisle's shoulder and he was soothing her with calm and quiet murmurs. I didn't have time to take in the others.

"I fear there has been a misconception between us and I only discovered it earlier when I ran into Emmet. I agreed to accompany Randall to a wedding, but I didn't know who was getting married, so when Emmet showed up I kind of freaked out a little." I took a step forward and Esme looked up to meet my eyes, "I never asked for you to leave. I never said I hated anyone, and I never blamed ANYONE for what happened." I looked pointedly at Jasper. "Even if I had been in the right frame of mind, I wouldn't have blamed anyone. Edward told you lies."

"What do you mean if you were in the right frame of mind?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

I turned to meet her concerned eyes and it hit me, I had been right. Rosalie had suspected what Edward was doing and was trying to scare me off. I sighed sadly and answered her, "Well, right now I'll only go as far as saying your suspicions were completely deserved." She released a feral growl at the words and stepped toward me, but it wasn't to harm me and I knew it. "I appreciate what you tried to do. I really and truly do." I told her, those beautiful features softened and she strode straight over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that it happened." She murmured before touching her lips to my cheek. "No one should have to endure-"

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked, cutting her off.

"It should be discussed later, maybe after the festivities. Maybe we won't get around to it at all, but it no longer matters. I'm content with my life the way it is currently, so I've moved on." I shrugged.

"Bella?" Esme whispered, taking her cue from the other two women, "Bella, I've missed you so much."

I went to her and pulled her to me, out of Carlisle's arms just enough to place myself between them and allow both of them to wrap me in their cool embrace. "I'm so glad to see you." Carlisle murmured into my hair, "You've grown into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you." I smiled.

I was introduced to the other members there and then we all went inside. All the vampires Emmet had named had been out on the lawn because of Alice's episode, so there were no more coming.

"Bella, will you be comfortable staying in someone else's room, I'm afraid we're all full." Esme asked cheerfully once all the niceties were out of the way.

"Anything is fine, Esme."

"She can stay in my room, I haven't used the bed at all since I joined the family and I definitely don't need it." The one who had been introduced to me as Peter said.

I took a moment to get a better look at him, his eyes were topaz, so he had changed diets. I remembered Jasper telling me very little about him and his sister Charlotte. I trailed my eyes up his arms, noticing every little crescent shape though he wasn't standing in direct light, when my eyes met his he looked surprised. That was when I remembered, when I had been a normal human girl with normal human senses I couldn't even see Jasper's scars unless he was in direct light. He'd been watching me trace his scars with my eyes and he knew I could see every one. I smiled when he did nothing more than raise an eyebrow at me. I watched his eyes drink me in and I could see desire there, but there was something else, he had deemed me as a threat. If I was going to get anything done, I would have to gain Peter's trust, or at least make sure he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

I watched his eyes trail down my figure and land on my boot, barely a glimpse of silver could be seen and his eyes widened in surprise. I frowned and decided I would comment on it instead of trying to hide it. "I left home and traveled a lot, alone. I was in New York City for awhile and a little slip of a girl," I glared across the room at Emmet, using his words, "like me had to learn to defend herself against wicked humans." I shrugged it off like it was nothing, but if he was close enough to smell Victoria's faintly lingering scent, he would know I was lying.

"Bella, I apologize, I wasn't prepared for your arrival. Have you eaten yet?"

"Not since I first saw her." Emmet answered for me.

Randall stood and smiled down at me, holding out his hand expectantly, "Goddess," He said sweetly, no trace of the fear he really attributed to the name in his eyes or his emotions, he was doing very well, "I can go and pick you something up if you like, I'll take the Ferrari."

I tugged my keys out of my pocket and began spinning them around my finger while I smirked at him, "Be honest, Randall, you just want a chance behind the wheel." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't make the mistake of lying to you my Goddess, I swear she will be in good hands." I handed him the keys. "What is your preference?"

"I lived with shape shifters for two years, I am not a picky eater." I shrugged, another collective gasp went through the room. Randall kissed my hand and darted out the door.

"I should have given him my card to get it." I frowned.

"It won't be a problem, Bells." Emmet assured me. "And he'll be bringing back shellfish of some kind, it doesn't smell as bad as the other crap."

"I haven't had shell fish in ages." I murmured happily.

"He calls you Goddess?" One of the blonde women, Tanya, smirked.

"It's a pet name he's used since he met me, it stuck with him."

"Are the two of you lovers?" She asked, curiously, a look of jealousy in her eye.

"Tanya!" The caramel haired woman beside her chastised.

"I have no issue talking about it, Randall and I are not lovers, nor do either of us have an interest to pursue a romantic relationship with one another." Sure he wanted me, but his fear was greater. "I think I learned my lesson about playing with vampires the first time around." I said without thinking, my voice darkening. I noticed a pair of eyes narrow and smirked, turning to the bastard that was glaring at me, "Emmet do you remember our conversation in the car?" I asked happily, he followed my gaze to the still glaring vampire and I heard him swallow.

"Bells." He said tensely.

My smirk widened, "Laurent, how have you been since last we saw one another?" I asked him, his eyes widened. "It looks like you arrived back beside your mate safely."

"I did." He said hesitantly, I smiled when I saw that his glare may have been aimed in my direction, but it wasn't at me, his face had changed, become full of remorse. "I truly am sorry for our last meeting. I never wished to harm you, but that-" He cut off, searching for a word.

"Bitch?" I supplied.

"To put it lightly." He chuckled, "She had some things over my head, she was my sire, so she could control my actions to an extent."

"Was?" I asked him curiously.

"I've not seen her in four years." He shrugged, "I have no idea where she is, last I was aware she was coming after you, I figured the wolves got to her."

I smiled brightly, "Laurent, I know exactly where she is." I told him.

"If you see her, please do not mention me." His eyes filled with panic.

"Not to worry, not to worry." I laughed, pulling the dagger out of my boot and tossing it through the air to him, he caught it in surprise and looked at it for a moment. I watched his eyes, then his index finger slide across the blades name, then he brought it close to his face and inhaled. The scent had faded over time, but the blade wasn't any weaker.

"How did you come to possess something like this?" He gasped, walking across the room and handing me the dagger back. I returned her to her rightful place.

"I've got friends in high places." I shrugged, I didn't need to mention that the friend I was speaking of was myself. "See, Vicky owed me something, something she couldn't give back, so now, she serves to make up for her mistakes in another way." I shrugged.

"And the person who forged the blade? What did they owe you?" He asked lightly.

"Nothing, that person just happens to be very fond of me and wants to keep me safe as much as possible." I shrugged, Emmet was biting his lip, trying to keep from losing it.

The phone rang and Carlisle answered, I listened to both sides of his conversation with Edward and heard him warn Edward in a quiet murmur that I had come as a guest to his wedding. Eddie threw a bitch fit, but Carlisle convinced him that I was only accompanying someone else and that it would be rude to rescind the invite. He also told Edward he had some explaining to do when they did meet again and I knew the golden boy was finally starting to get his. When Carlisle hung up the phone, he looked to me sadly.

"Edward?" I asked him, though I already knew.

"Yes."

"Carlisle, I have to ask you, his bride to be, he does intend on changing her, doesn't he?" I asked.

"He says as much, but I can't be certain. If he doesn't though, we will find ourselves in a great deal of trouble." He murmured, loud enough so I heard him, "He's already courted and left behind one human, the Volturri does not take kindly to that sort of thing, if he does not follow through with changing her, they will have us killed, anyone involved."

And I would be the one to carry out that sentence. The only thing was, that Carlisle didn't know that his words assured his safety. All of them were innocents in the matter, it was completely up to Edward whether his mate was changed or not. "It wouldn't be fair for anyone else to pay for Edward's sins." I said quietly and my eyes found Emmet's, his lit up as he realized the hidden meaning beneath my words. I could plainly read the question in his eyes and nodded, allowing him to release a breath of relief. Rose was next to him and watched him curiously, but thought nothing of it.

"Someone should tell the Volturri that." Carlisle said sadly.

Someone would. I would speak to Aro before the night was over with and tell him that Carlisle was doing everything in his power, along with the rest of the family to obey the law. If the girl wasn't changed, it would rest solely on Edward. There was still more information I needed though before I could make that call.

"How much have you all had to do with her? What can you tell me about her?" I asked curiously.

"She's a vile little bitch and I hate her." Rosalie sneered.

"Rosalie!" Esme chastised half heartedly, "Bella, the girl is rude and treats others like scum. She is Edward's true mate, but she only loves him because of our wealth. She wants to use him to drain the money from the rest of the family before taking off with every penny we have. We are taking measures against that. She isn't very attractive, but insists she is the most stunning creature to ever step foot through our door. She has this attitude that we should worship her and that we owe her what ever she asks for. We have as little to do with her as possible and only do what Edward coerces us to. We are polite because he forces it, she has herself convinced that she is adored in this household."

"Stop doing what Edward wants." I suggested lightly.

"We would if we could." Esme frowned, glaring daggers at her mate.

"Who told her about what you are?" I asked.

"She came here already knowing. She almost got killed that first day, Edward met her and spilled all our secrets shortly after."

"So you all try to avoid her, and none of you told her about the secret, why would it be on your shoulders if she wasn't changed?" I asked.

"Because Edward is my responsibility, I created him." Carlisle frowned.

"And how many vampires stay with their sire for all of eternity? How many go against their maker?" I quipped.

"The girl is smart, Carlisle!" Carmen beamed, clapping her hands once, "Can I keep her?"

I turned and smiled warmly at her. "As long as you treat me with respect and kindness, I can consider you family." I told her.

"Oh, I love her!" She smiled.

"Eleazor?" Carlisle asked the man who had been watching me intently since I was introduced to him. I had ignored him easily enough, he wasn't suspicious, just trying to figure something out. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am, but-" He frowned at me apologetically because he had snapped out of it and realized he was being rude, "I am getting nothing from her, it's as if nothing is there."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, worried, his eyes flickering to me.

"He won't get anything from me, neither will Edward, Alice, Jasper, or any other gifted vampire." I shrugged, "Don't know why." I lied.

"She's right, the visions happen, but they haven't included her at all, I've seen us having this conversation and I couldn't see her."

"Complete blank on me too." Jasper shrugged, "Peter?" He asked.

"Nothing has come to me, but that is hardly anything to be concerned about."

"Bella, has something happened, something big that we should be made aware of?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know what you mean. Since you all left my life has not been easy and I would prefer not to talk about it."

"I understand." She nodded.

Peter's eyes were fixed on me again, I could see his wariness, and his desire, but he was more shocked than anything that Esme had given up so easily. My eyes found a clock and I sighed, "I apologize, but I need to step out for a moment, I was supposed to make a phone call over an hour ago and I've lost all track of time."

Most of them nodded at me in acknowledgement but it didn't matter. I strode over to the door, once outside I took off running until I was a good enough distance from the house so that I wouldn't be overheard. I dialed the number and waited patiently.

"This is faster than I expected." Aro said happily.

"I've got some information I knew you would be interested in." I said calmly, leaning against a tree. "There is also something you need to be made aware of regarding this mission of mine." I sighed. I heard the almost silent footsteps approaching and inhaled deeply. Peter had followed me, regardless, I would finish my call as if I didn't notice his presence.


	8. You Look Like Bambi, But Kill For Fun

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. ****Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to type out chapters as fast as I can without losing quality.**

* * *

**PETER POV-**

She was the most beautiful fucking thing I had ever laid eyes on, she was also the most confusing. Her scent was almost not human, that was the first clue that something was wrong with the girl. Then there was the fact that she had counted out every one of the scars on my forearms and other visible patches of skin, I'd watched her mouth move silently and she counted exactly right for what she could see. If that wasn't enough to tell me something was off about her and that I should tread lightly, there was the blade made from the ashes of one of my kind and the fact that it was possessed by a young woman who was supposedly a meek little human child. I had been watching her very closely for those reasons and the fucking desire choking its way up my throat. Jasper had raised an eyebrow at me a couple of times but I hadn't spared him a glance. I watched her silent exchanges with Emmet, the way Randall held himself around her. Something wasn't quite right about her, plus she'd been tackled by a vampire and come out of it without being crushed, a fact that was lost on everyone else because of the excitement.

So naturally, when she took off to make her call, I gave her a full minute before following after. How she had gotten so far off so quickly, I hadn't a fucking clue, but I arrived silently and kept my distance while I eavesdropped.

"There is also something you need to me made aware of regarding this mission of mine." She said calmly, leaned against a tree as if she were talking about the weather.

Mission. She had said mission. I listened closer. "Ah, continue." The tinny voice on the other line said with a chuckle. The voice sounded very familiar.

"First, how about I tell you what I found out, then we'll get to me."

"I would prefer to hear it in reverse." The voice responded lightly.

"Do not test me Aro." She bit out, I heard her teeth snap together.

"Please forgive me." His voice dropped in remorse and I just fucking gawked at her, she did not just put the head of the fucking Volturri in his place. She could not possibly have scolded him for disrespecting her and have him respond like a spanked child! "I spoke out of turn." He continued and I was fucking floored.

"It's fine, you just need to remember who you are speaking to." She said, her voice calm again. She didn't give him a chance before launching her explanation, "They are due to be married within the next two weeks, The girl is supposed to remain human until after the honeymoon which is scheduled to last a month." I remembered the notes Esme had written down on the notepad, but she had told no one and the girl hadn't gotten close enough for human eyes to make the words out. She'd pulled the details straight off of the notepad though. "She is due to be changed shortly after returning from the honeymoon."

"Please continue." Aro murmured.

"As for the involvement of others in this matter, they are doing their best to keep their distance from the human. They really do not like her and my guess is after the newborn year, if not before then, they will be sending the pair packing. They are quickly losing patience with Edward's follies. It is Edward's responsibility to change her, it is he who dragged her into a world she didn't belong in, the others didn't even know she existed until she waltzed through their door already knowing too many details. Edward was the one broadcasting secrets."

"What are you saying?" Aro asked curiously.

"If it comes down to it and punishment is needed, I refuse to punish the others for Edward's sins. They are not in any way at fault here, the girl is his true mate and they can do nothing against him because of that."

"Very true, so even if the girl is not changed, you will not punish Carlisle?" He asked, fear was edging his voice.

"Aro, you do not want Carlisle or the others harmed at all, that is why you asked me to come." She chuckled, "Your dear friend will remain safe, as will his family and those innocents who were simply invited to the wedding. They are all the type to respect the laws and the general feeling toward Edward is disgust and disappointment because of his choices."

"That is good to hear, I am relieved that Carlisle can escape unscathed."

"Emmet, the brawny one, he has told me he would kill the girl himself before he allows her to bring death upon his coven. I get the feeling they all feel the same way. So if Edward refuses to follow through, they will stand by and allow him to face his punishment. I doubt it will come to all of that, but I must warn you, I may just kill him for past wrongdoings."

"What are you speaking of?" He asked.

"Well, that was the thing I needed to tell you. I wanted to get a read on the situation before I reported back. Truthfully it was up in the air on whether I would protect them and kill you or protect the law and kill them if they'd done wrong. They've done no wrong, at least none of the ones I care about have."

"Care?" He asked tightly.

"You've never once asked me anything much about myself, Aro. So you didn't know that I am from Forks Washington."

"You knew them when they settled there?"

"Yes, and Edward used the fucking thrall on me to control and distort me to his wishes. I am bitter because of it. Much of the suffering I have faced, has been in some form because of his choices, it has all been his fault. I'm not sure if I can let him live because of it and if we want to get technical, I was a human and he let me in on the secret and then left me behind."

"Lucky for him on our end that you are not actually human."

"He didn't and still doesn't know that." She chuckled. Hell, I wanted to rip the fucker's head off for doing the shit she said he did. You don't use the thrall on a human you don't intend to kill. You definitely don't use it over extended periods because it damages their minds when you do relinquish control. That was it, the worry and uncertainty I'd felt was because the girl isn't whole. She'd been under the thrall for a long period of time, hell it was amazing that she could even function, but if she were human she wouldn't be able to. Then something else must have happened to take a little more of her sanity away. It was that spark in her eye that told me not to fuck with her, she was dangerous.

"In that case, mi dea di dolore, the choice is entirely yours. You know I never question the lives you take on your own. I'm glad you care for them, it is good to hear, it means that some of my old friends are safe."

"Aro, that means they are safe from the Volturri as well. If they do break the law and I'm around, I wouldn't let them be killed."

"Then I have no choice but to leave them alone. Are you going to stick with them when all of this is finished?"

"I haven't decided, I will be around every once in awhile at least, but I will continue to take missions, since I know that is what you are truly asking."

"That is good." He chuckled. "Thank you for your assistance Goddess."

"Goodbye Aro."

"Happy hunting." He responded.

She leaned her head back against the tree. I stared at her, she was beautiful, fucking amazing even in the way she held her self. She was also the girl, the one that stories abounded of. My kind feared her, the Volturri was even terrified of her, and from the stories I'd heard she had more than a screw loose. She'd been described as beautiful, no one had mentioned the pure fucking innocence that radiated from her every pore, they mentioned the draw, the pull that I could feel to her, but they hadn't done her justice by a long shot. Standing before me was the fucking Goddess of Pain. She tortured law breakers. She took in a deep breath as I watched her and released it in a chuckle.

"Peter, come out to play." She sang. "No use hiding from me, I know you've been there the whole time."

I stepped into the little clearing she was in, walking numbly to stand before her. I would worship her, I knew I would. It wasn't out of fear as it was for others of my kind that had encountered her, it was her beauty. I wasn't just talking physical beauty either, her fucking essence just glowed, and what I had learned in the small space of time about her had me fucking riveted. She was insane, that I knew from the stories and that spark in her eye, she enjoyed the pain she caused to those who had done wrong, but she was more than that merciless beast she'd been made out to be. I'd seen the softer side of the Goddess of Pain and that was something spectacular. She looked innocent as a newborn baby because of those fucking doe eyes and those soft features, but she dressed like sin personified and her body added to the effect. She was harsh against her enemies but soft toward any that held a piece of her heart. She loved the Cullens, and that love was fucking fierce.

I fell to my knees before her and bowed, I couldn't do anything else, she truly was a goddess, just enough good and bad mixed and molded together to balance her out perfectly. "Mi dea di dolore." I murmured in respect.

"The only ones that need to fear me are those who make my shit list, Peter. So far, you aren't on it." She sighed in irritation. I pulled myself to my feet and locked my eyes on hers.

"That is mighty nice to hear, Bella, but you should know that I do not fear you." I smirked.

"You are one confusing fucker." She smiled.

"I'm confusing? You look like Bambi and you slaughter my kind for fun." I chuckled.

"Bad habits are hard to break." She shrugged, "I don't want them to know just yet." Her eyes looked toward the house.

"They won't." I assured her, "So long as they aren't in danger from you, I'll say nothing."

"Can you control your thoughts around that fucking ass hole?" She quipped.

"Every time." I nodded.

"Good, but Peter, mind yourself." She said as we started walking back in the direction we came.

"Why?"

"I've got one hell of a temper and if it gets out of hand, it doesn't matter how I feel about the person, I would kill them in a moment and mourn them later. I had someone before, someone to keep me from killing anyone that mattered to me, he's gone now."

"I'll be sure to watch closely then, how would I stop you from making a mistake?"

"Distract me, somehow you would have to distract me."

"And the boy, coppertop? Do you want to be stopped if you decide to kill him when he is running his fucking worthless mouth?"

"I haven't decided yet." She smirked, then she took off at a run.

So there was one thing I knew for certain, I was a fucking goner. I chased her to the house and got there just in time to see her covert little nod to Emmet, who instantly relaxed. She went into the dining room to eat what Randall had gotten for her and Jasper came to stand by me.

"What was all that about?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to talk to her with no one else around for a minute. I had some questions because of everything I've heard." I shrugged, "Chill the fuck out man, there is no reason to be on high alert."

"I'm just going by your emotions, your intuition is usually right." He smirked, "In all the time I've known you, I've never seen you unsettled."

"Shut it." I growled.

When she finished eating, Bella returned to the front room where everyone was occupying themselves in one way or another. She sat down beside Emmet on the couch and he pulled her against him, giving me a meaningful look. Apparently, he had been perceptive enough to realize I watched the girl's every move.

"Bella, honey, we need to talk." Esme murmured, taking a seat across from her and clasping her hands in her lap, "We need to know what has happened to you since we left. I know it's unpleasant to think about at all, but we need to understand the pain we've caused you to begin to make amends."

Bella sat forward, "Why does this family sugar coat everything?" She murmured, before sighing and looking into Esme's eyes. "You have it wrong, it isn't your responsibility to make amends or look after me."

"Bella we left, and we care about you." Carlisle argued, taking a seat with his wife.

She chuckled a little, the kind of chuckle that told you there was a shit storm brewing inside her mind. "You thought I sent you packing, and I'm a big girl now. I'll tell you, but I'm going to warn you that it isn't pretty, and because of it I have changed drastically."

Emmet slipped a hand into hers to comfort her and Jasper sat on her other side after noticing the change in the atmosphere. He didn't even realize that he was giving her support, he didn't realize that he was being her brother, it was something he just needed to do and I'd be damned if he would know why.

"First of all, you should be made well aware of what your perfect son did to me. Had it not been for mild curiosity because of the differences between your family and the humans, I wouldn't have looked at him twice. Furthermore, if it hadn't been for Edward using the thrall on me, I wouldn't have stuck around."

"Edward couldn't have, he wouldn't-" Carlisle began to defend Edward, and that fire roared up behind her eyes, luckily, that was enough for Carlisle to fall silent.

"He could, would, and did." Rose supplied, "That was why I was so cruel to Bella, I was trying to get her to run away, I thought that would work with the suggestive thrall."

"It probably would have, but I wasn't under the suggestive thrall, I was under the puppet thrall." A collective gasp ran through the room and she just blinked patiently, waiting.

"How do you know the difference?" Esme asked.

"I've had nothing but time to learn, I've come across my answers as I went along, but on that subject, Edward told me himself. The point is, the whole time I was dating Edward, he was controlling my every action. I was nothing more than his adoring little lap dog and I couldn't understand why. Then on my birthday, Jasper tried to attack me. Edward had grown bored with his puppet and had already decided to remove the thrall, Jasper gave him the perfect excuse. He didn't count on me surviving. He spun the tale, telling me that it had all been a game to pass the time. At first it was just a test, my thoughts were safe guarded from him and he wondered if I would be immune to the thrall as well. When I proved not to be, he took advantage and got off on the power he held over me. He told me how much he enjoyed watching me jump through hoops to please him.

"For a long time after he left, what he'd told me still hadn't clicked, not until months later when I was with a friend. When I realized, I was angry. I lost it and broke multiple bones by taking my anger out on a defenseless tree. When I went back to my friend's, I kicked his pack mate in the face and garnered the respect of the wolves."

"Wolves, Bella?" Carlisle balked.

She chuckled, "Overgrown, overheated teenage boys, and one girl. They became my family, but no one was forcing it on me. I was free to choose and I chose them. I spent most of my time with them, but I didn't allow myself to really care. I only cared about Renee and Charlie. On my nineteenth birthday, I found Charlie and Renee slaughtered. A message from Victoria declared that it was time to play. They were gone, I had no one left, and I had to burn my childhood home to the ground to cover her tracks. Something inside me was already broken, the mere fact that I was able to set my parents on fire was enough evidence of that, but seeing them there, broken and lifeless, my mother's face disfigured and her heart shoved down her throat, that thing inside me shattered, and I changed. I covered my own tracks, I changed my clothes and ran into the forest for Jacob to find me. We went to the reservation and returned like I was just coming home, then I went to live with the wolves." Her eyes had gone distant, she was in a faraway place and she didn't want to be there. "I lived with the wolves, loved them like family, and Victoria tried to hurt one of them. After she was killed, Jacob found his real mate and I had to leave. I've been alone ever since. Those things are what made me who I am today." She added slyly.

Emmet hugged her to him again and kissed the top of her head. The two of them had obviously been close before.

"That's why you thanked me." Jasper frowned.

"Yes." She nodded. "Please excuse me for a moment." She went back outside and away from everyone.

Being the hopeless bastard she'd turned me into after five minutes of knowing her, I followed to be sure she was okay. She was sitting on the porch, smoking a cigarette. Her eyes were glossed over, she was lost in her memories. I did the only thing I could thing of, and it may or may not have been selfish on my part, I touched her face. She flinched and met my eyes gratefully. "Thanks, I didn't want to be back there."

"Where did you go?"

"To the night my parents were killed." She inhaled deeply and released the smoke in a heavy sigh. She caught a stray tear before it could garner much attention and looked up at the sky. "You know, with the legends about my kind, it tells of God and Heaven. All I have to say is that I don't care what bad they did, they better have gotten paradise in the afterlife just to make up for the horror they faced in death!"

"You don't like to show any weakness, do you?" I observed.

She smiled and flicked the cigarette away, then she marched her ass back inside. The others were planning for leaving in the morning, Carlisle turned to her. "Bella, tomorrow evening, there will be a Gala at the hotel we will be staying in. It's an event held for the Cancer society and we are big players amongst those who will be in attendance. I will be presenting my daughters and nieces to be auctioned off for donations. It will only be for two dances at the donator's discretion. It would garner more donations if you joined in on the festivities as well."

"Carlisle, I only brought the one formal dress." She sighed tiredly.

"We will take care of everything, I assure you. Alice can go and get everything you need tomorrow after we arrive at the hotel."

"Fine, I'll do it, but only two dances." She offered blandly.

I knew that I would be the one getting those two dances, and I also knew that Emmet and Jasper would be bidding on their own wives. They weren't capable of letting anyone else dance with them.

"Now, we need to talk about room assignments. Couples will be together of course. The rest of you need to figure out who is rooming with whom." Esme announced.

"Randall, will you be rooming with me?" Tanya purred.

He looked uncertainly between Tanya and Bella, Bella just shrugged and told him to go on. I grinned, "Bella can room with me." I was practically fucking glowing.

Jasper shot me a look, so I quelled my excitement and focused on something else.

"Now that it's settled, how about you go on and get some sleep, Bella." Esme suggested, you must be exhausted.

Bella left and we all sank into our own things. I had found a book to pass the time and was doing well to keep myself out of my own bedroom where Bella was sleeping. Emmet and Jasper plopped their asses down on either side of me. "You hurt her, you die." Jasper murmured so only the three of us could hear.

"I'm fairly certain she can handle herself." I smirked.

Emmet gave me a knowing look, I knew he was in on the whole thing, bastard! "That may be so, but after she is done kicking your ass, you have to deal with us. She's been through too much, and most of it she's dealt with on her own."

"I know." I frowned.

"As long as there is that." Emmet nodded, leaving me to my thoughts.


	9. The Fairest in The Land

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**Also, I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! You guys are awesome and make me want to give it all I've got. ****Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to type out chapters as fast as I can without losing quality.**

* * *

**Bella-**

I didn't want to sleep. If I slept after thinking about certain things, I would most certainly fall into nightmares. I would wake up screaming like I was still human and there was nothing I could do. Instead, I looked around Peter's room in the pitch black darkness, his taste in books and movies varied greatly, but I figured it would have to in order to survive so long without growing bored. His room was decorated in blacks and reds, it was nice, but kind of dark when you took it all in at once. On his desk there were different books, sketchbooks and notebooks. I knew that in their own way, they were each journals. I left the notebooks alone and pulled out the sketch book.

He was an amazing artist, but it was so much more than being a vampire. His sketches held the emotions he wanted them to, it wasn't just a copy of what he had seen, it was a record of what he had felt when he saw it. One such drawing would have been a cheerful one, something small, a kid holding hands with his mother, but immediately it made my heart ache. It hurt to look at it, there was a sense of longing there that I didn't understand.

Tucked safely into the corner of the room, there was an acoustic guitar, I smirked to myself, I had actually expected as much. I knew he could sing just by the honey tone of his voice when he spoke. I wondered when I could trick him into showing me his talents.

After growing bored, I opened the window, and I was hit with an all too familiar scent from the distance. Panic rose in my throat, why would they be coming there? Why would they come at all? The smell came closer and closer until it was right on top of the house, and the doorbell rang.

The house nearly shook with the force of the growling in the living room. I threw the door open in time to hear the words spoken through the growls. "We had some downtime and decided to track you down." It was a normal enough sentence, but it was said with venom and hatred. It was a voice that was barely even human and hell bent on revenge.

The vampires were crouched defensively, ready to attack, and confused as hell. The three hulking figures at the door shook with their rage, and if someone didn't put a stop to it, there would be a battle. I walked calmly down the stairs, between the wolves and the vampires, and I met warm chocolate eyes with my own. Their shaking stopped instantly when they realized I was there, the vampires behind me straightened in surprise.

"Why are you here, with _them?_" Jacob spat harshly.

"I have business to attend to with them. Why are you here?"

"For you." He murmured. "We came to take back what they took from you."

"They aren't the ones that took it and you know that Jacob Black." I snapped, "Edward is the only one at fault. Let's talk outside before one of you phases and breaks something."

The three of them led the way uncertainly, waiting for me to speak. "You shouldn't have come here." I whispered, mostly to myself. I dropped my eyes to the ground, surprised by how much it had hurt to just look Jacob in the eye. "You have your own ass to worry about."

"You think I could just leave it like that? You were everything to me, you meant so much and you just left! You didn't even say goodbye!" He accused.

"Being angry with me is no reason to attack the Cullens!" I said through gritted teeth, my anger building.

"Was I that worthless to you? You couldn't even give me a goodbye!"

"Jake, man." Paul warned quietly.

Seth took a step back wisely, even though by all rights he should have been shouting at me too. It suddenly occurred to me that some things, Paul must have kept to himself.

"I couldn't!" I argued.

"Why the fuck not?" Jake roared at me, inciting growls from the Vampires who were watching.

"Because I would have killed you, you idiot! I would have killed you, and then I would have had to fight the rest of them! You have no idea what it did to me when Paul told me you imprinted."

"Why? We weren't more than friends."

My anger blazed and it was everything I could do to keep control. "You son of a bitch!" I growled, "I loved you! I just hadn't realized!" I turned my back, angry tears spilling out without my permission.

"What?" He said softly, moving toward me. I could sense him, and as his hand was about to touch my shoulder, I threw my shield up and sent him and the other two flying.

"Do not touch me! I swear I will rip off your arm if you do." My anger had boiled over and I wanted to hurt him, I wanted him to hurt like I did when everything was ripped away from me. "You lost a single person when you imprinted, but you gained one as well. I lost the entire pack and the imprints and I gained nothing! I was completely alone in the world!"

Paul stood and came over to me, I couldn't hurt Paul, I wouldn't. He wrapped his arms around me and hid me from everyone else as I silently cried. Everything had gone so silent. I heard Seth clear his throat.

"I apologize for our intrusion, but we still want revenge against Edward. He is the reason she became what she is today. He is at fault for all of it and we want our pound of flesh. We are not going to take it because we are out of our own territory, but be warned, if he ever crosses into Washington again, he is ours. The treaty has been voided out since Bella left."

"Understood." Carlisle responded.

I dried my tears and clung to Paul, he hugged me back just as tightly, we knew we wouldn't be seeing each other again. He brushed a hand over my hair then cupped my chin to make me look up at him, "Take care of yourself, yeah?" He murmured, "I'll get these yahoos out of here."

I nodded and actually found it in myself to smile. As they said goodbye and walked away, I steeled my nerves and faced the others. Their faces were painted with different expressions of shock and trepidation. They feared me and I hadn't wanted that. The wolves had appeared out of nowhere and then vanished again after the damage was done. How unlucky could I get?

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Jasper asked oh so eloquently.

I considered playing innocent, but Peter gave me a look that told me not to dare. I rolled my eyes like the mature adult I was and then focused on the ground. "I'm the one you've all heard of."

"The one what?" Carlisle asked tightly.

"The Goddess." Randall supplied, "She is dea di dolore."

I fidgeted sheepishly, not wanting to tell them that way. I hadn't wanted them to find out like that. They would surely reject me, they would send me away and I would have no one again.

"Am I to assume that your appearance here isn't entirely coincidental?" Carlisle asked in a worried tone.

"I was sent here to gather information so a decision could be reached. Your network of friends is too vast and too talented for guard members to come, they would be risking their own lives. I could get in and get the information without trouble, and if the situation called for it, I could carry out the punishment without risk to myself." I spoke like a soldier would, my stance even mirrored the same.

"You're here to kill us?" Alice asked quietly.

"No. I'm here to be sure the human is changed or killed. Aro didn't want harm to come to an old friend and he was worried. I've already told Aro that I will not punish any of you for Edward's sins."

"This is ridiculous! I call them and they send you! This truly is pathetic, sending a human to do the guards dirty work." Tanya huffed.

"What did you just say?" I growled.

"You heard me!"

"I'm going to forgive the fact that you called me a human, you don't know any better. I will not forgive that first part though. You brought the Volturri down on this family?"

"Someone had to do something! Everyone just lets Edward walk all over them."

I saw red, suddenly Tanya was pressed into the side of the house with my blade at her throat. "You idiot! You have no idea what you could have done! If I had hated them like they thought, you would have brought death to their doorstep! If it had been someone else that they sent, there would have been no room for mistakes and the whole lot of you would be blamed for celebrating something you know is taboo. You being the one to call would not have granted you mercy, you would have been the first to die because you have no gift."

"Bella." Someone called from behind me.

I ignored them and dug my blade into her skin, there was a pop and a drop of venom slipped down her neck, her eyes filled with venom over the pain.

"Isabella!" Peter roared behind me.

I waited until her eyes were filled with fear, then I put my blade away. "Just because you were chasing Edward's tail for so long does not mean you can put the rest of them in danger. They are my family."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think it through, I didn't think it through!" She squeaked.

I dropped her to the ground, "Randall, please help her to seal her wound. It's just a nick, but it won't heal quickly without help. I'll take my leave."

"No." Emmet said sternly, "I'll be damned if you go anywhere."

"I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." I told him, I refused to meet his eyes.

"Who the hell said you aren't wanted here?" Carlisle said surprisingly.

My eyes flew up to meet his, he had to be joking. "I don't belong here."

He pulled me to him in a hug, "Whatever you may be, you are still my daughter. Even if you smelled like those wolves all the time we would want you here." He chuckled. "There are some things I don't understand, but those can be gone over at another time. For now, let's get through this mission of yours."

Even after all the rumors and truths that had spread about me, even though I was the monster that hunted their kind for sport, even with all the questions he still had, he accepted me. Looking around, I realized, they all did. The newcomers feared me, but the Cullens just looked at me the same way they always did.

"Let's get ready to go to the hotel, it's late enough to leave now." Esme smiled, taking my hand in hers.

It was that moment that made me realize, my situation had reversed. Once, I had been the human who accepted vampires though they were a danger to my kind. Suddenly I was the Goddess, a danger to the vampires and accepted by those that I claimed. I grinned to myself and turned to Emmet, "Who has no sense of self preservation now?" I asked him. "I'm not always as in control as I have been today."

"We will help you through it." Carlisle supplied, effectively silencing any argument I had for sticking around.

We got to the hotel a few hours later and took our stuff up to our rooms. Alice took off to shop for my dress for the gala and Emmet decided to go with and supply his opinion. Jasper came into the common area of the suite and sat on the couch across from me.

"Why are you completely blocked off now?" He asked.

"I want to be. I've kept my defenses up for so long that I doubt I can drop them." I shrugged. "Since things changed for me, I have had a lot of things change very quickly, I think it's akin to the way things go for your kind. Changes are quite sudden and permanent." My eyes slid to Peter's turned back, he was going over numbers in his account or something and I doubted he was paying attention. There was something about him, he was suddenly very important to me, I just wasn't sure how. Jasper cleared his throat to gain my attention and smiled in amusement for a moment before returning to his line of questions.

"The wolves? What were they to you?"

I heard Peter move, turn in interest, but I dared not look at him again. I didn't want to amuse Jasper further. "They were family. They were everything." I said sadly, I had spent so long missing them, "The one shouting at me was sort of an ex of mine. I was in love with him, he imprinted, and my anger wasn't under control enough to face him with his mate. The one who hugged me, Paul, in his own way, he loved me deeply. He lusted after me, but it developed into more for him. We were never more than friends and he was one of the few that saw my weakness. Seth, the third one is my little brother."

Jasper frowned, "He didn't look so little."

"He's only nineteen." I sighed, "He was fifteen when I left, became a wolf at thirteen. He used to joke around that he expected to grow hair when he hit puberty, but sprouting fur was a little overboard."

My heart clutched painfully when I thought of the last time I saw Seth, when he told me he loved me so many times. It made me realize how childlike he still was and how far they all had to go before they were done maturing.

"Okay, what about Victoria and you friend in high places?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

I could feel my own eyes twinkle in delight as I beamed at him, "Victoria was my first."

"So that is why torture comes into play, you were able to torture her and it was a vast change for you, an immediate change because of what she had done. Because of that, it is something you are okay with."

"Everything I do will heal until I decide they are going to die." I huffed like a child. "Ask Randall, he was one of my catches and I released him. I cut him up pretty bad and yet you see no permanent damage."

"I didn't say anything about that. Honestly you are doing a service to the rest of us if you hunt down law breakers. When the Volturri sends the guard, they wipe out entire covens, from what I've heard, you've faced covens before and kept from slaughtering them all."

"They allowed me to do my job without interfering. It wasn't my place to decide their fates when they'd done nothing wrong." I shrugged.

"What about Emmet, how long has he known?"

"Since he ran into me when he was meeting up with Randall. Five minutes later he was fine with it."

"Jasper, what is with all of the questions?" Peter asked.

Jasper smiled sheepishly, "Well, I didn't learn much about Bella the first time around, this is an opportunity to rectify that mistake. If my questions bother you, please let me know."

"I don't mind it, honestly, I've gone a long time with no one to talk to, it's refreshing." I leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"What other vehicles do you have?"

"That's a random question." I chuckled, "I have a pickup and my Ninja. It's my baby."

"Dude, stop with the questions, we have an eternity to get to know Bells again." Emmet announced as he waltzed through the door with his arms loaded down with bags. "You two need to get ready for the gala anyways, the speeches start in an hour. When you're ready go on down to meet the others in the lobby, I'll bring the princess down when I'm done dolling her up." He took the bags into the bathroom and dragged me in with him.

"I'm putting your stuff here, get a shower but don't get your hair wet, then put on the clothes. Rose is already ready and she's going to be in here while you shower setting things out. When you are dressed I will come back and the three of us will do something with that hair."

"Umm, yes sir?" I chuckled, raising a brow.

"Damn straight." He winked, leaving the room.

I pinned my hair up and got into the shower, I heard Rose come in a moment later and listened while she rustled through bags and fabric. I smiled to myself, the gala was a perfect example of why most of the Cullens never grew bored. They always had events to go to, even if they flew to another country to attend.

Rose began humming while going through the bags and strangely I was comforted by it. She waited until I stepped out of the shower before speaking to me, "I almost lost my composure earlier and cheered you on when you went up against Tanya. She's always sticking our necks out to benefit herself."

"Hello to you too Rose." I smirked, "She had it coming."

"That she did. Now, come get dressed." She tossed a pair of panties at me and I caught them with a fake glare.

I dried off and got dressed. The dress that had been bought for me was a black, backless gown with a plunging neckline and a slit in the skirt all the way to the hip. It was classy and sexy, and totally suited my tastes. "Wow, Alice outdid herself."

"Guess again." Rose beamed, "Emmet picked it. She wanted to put you in something pink."

I frowned, "Why is she trying to corrupt my sense of style again? Well then, thank you Emmet." I breathed, looking at the dress in the mirror, I looked amazing, even by my usual standards, even though it was a simple gown.

Rose pushed my shoulders down so I would sit and she began doing my makeup, I was strangely okay with not lifting a finger and letting her have control. Emmet came in while she was doing that and started messing with my hair. Ten minutes later, I was staring at my reflection in the mirror and gasped because of how refined I looked. The makeup was very well done, focusing most attention to my eyes, though with the way the dress fit, I wondered if anyone would even notice. Emmet had apparently wielded a curling iron at one point, pulling my hair back so that lose curls escaped here and there, then there were two single curls framing my face. I had thought I looked amazing before that, but I had become glorious.

"Wow." I gasped, "Emmet can do hair." I added with a laugh.

"Yeah, go ahead and make all the hairdresser jokes you got, I'm secure in my manliness." He smirked, going over to the bathroom counter and tossing a shoebox to me.

I slipped the shoes on while Rose clasped a choker around my neck, it was a black ribbon with a ruby set into the center. She handed me a set of ruby tear drop earrings and I put them on, then she handed me a pair of black silk gloves that would reach just past my elbows. I stared at her inquisitively.

"All of the women wear them, to hid the temperature of our skin mostly, but if you don't, you will look out of place with the rest of us." She stepped back so I could stand and she could observe her handiwork. "You look like a fucking princess." She laughed. "You look so fucking innocent."

"Who knew my wife had such a dirty mouth." Emmet teased, turning to look at me, he gasped and his jaw literally dropped. "Hot damn, you are the fairest in the land!" He looked like he might have blushed if he could.

"Let's take the princess down to meet up with everyone then." Rose beamed proudly, dragging me along with her out of the suite and to the elevators.


	10. When People Pop In

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**There will probably be complaints about this chapter because of the way Bella is going to behave, there is a reason she does it and a method to my madness, I swear it! I hope it doesn't make you hate me.**

* * *

**Peter-**

"Will you stop fidgeting like a schoolboy going to prom?" Jasper snarled under his breath, "She'll be down in a few minutes calm the hell down before I make you."

"I've never seen you unsettled, Peter." Charlotte muttered. "She must be something special."

"Will the two of you kindly shut the hell up?" I growled. I had been anxious since meeting Isabella, and as time went on, I grew more and more anxious about her.

The elevator doors chimed and my head spun in the direction of the offending noise, when an elderly couple stepped out, Jasper fucking laughed at me. "Not her." He sang.

"Fuck you." I glowered at him. I purposefully turned my back to the elevators and refused to look in the direction of the chime again. Jasper was having way too much fun teasing me about my "schoolboy crush." He seemed to know that I had already lost to Bella. I would follow her to the very depths of hell and he was enjoying every minute of my anxiety.

"Virgin." He quipped.

"Am not."

"Then stop acting like one." Charlotte added, ganging up on me.

"Will the three of you cut it out?" Esme huffed, "Charlotte, Jasper, stop teasing your brother."

"But-" Charlotte began to argue.

"No." Esme said sternly, effectively silencing the three of us.

Esme reminded Char and me of our own mother. She was soft and warm, but when we were in trouble, we would dare not cross her or disobey. Esme was candy and sunshine until she got pissed off, then she was Satan and we all feared her. I wondered if that was part of the reason that she was so accepting of who Bella had become.

"Everyone, look at our Bella." Rosalie announced from behind us.

I turned and once more I was floored by what I saw. How the hell could someone portray heaven and sin at the same damn time? I wondered if it was intentional on her part. Did she know how innocent she looked and the direct contrast that her deadly curves showed? I would give her the world on a string if she asked for it with those big brown eyes. Hell, I'd give her Jasper in a collar and that fucker bites!

"You look marvelous, Bella." Alice beamed, clicking her designer heels excitedly.

The double doors to the ballroom were opened and we all walked into to get to our table. To my horror, Bella was seated across the table from me between Jasper and Emmet, my horror turned to delight half way through the boring ass speeches when she leaned forward slightly and her tits bulged forward. It switched again to irritation when one of her loving brothers caught me ogling her and kicked me under the table. Bastards.

"We would also like to thank our biggest contributors of the last three years, the Cullen and Denali families, headed by Dr Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle stood and bowed slightly, all part of the show. "And now ladies and gentlemen, it has come to the portion of the evening everyone has been looking forward to, if the ladies would go backstage, the charity auction will go underway. The rules are as follows. The auction is for two dances only, there will be no inappropriate comments or actions toward the ladies. You are expected to treat these ladies with the utmost respect."

The girls stood and filed into the back. The host of the evening knew how to work things. The human girls were auctioned off first, each of them getting no more than one thousand dollars. The Denali sisters incited a bidding war that was a vast difference from the human girls. Tanya raked in the most because of Randall, his bid had been four thousand dollars even.

Alice and Rosalie tied at six thousand, but when Bella stepped out on stage, I knew I was in for a hell of a battle. Hell, the bidding started and someone shouted out two thousand. It quickly raised and reached ten. No one was countering ten thousand so I stood, "Twelve thousand dollars."

I won the bid, and deflated in relief while the crown for the girls was given out for the one that received the most money. The host was even taken by her, his hands were trembling when he reached up to fix the tiara on her head.

Jasper waited for the music to begin before he let his laughter spill over, "No one dared bid against Peter, did you see the look on his face while he stared down the other bidders."

Emmet joined in, "He looked like he was going to eat anyone who dared bid against him. Come on man, it's just two dances."

"I don't want to dance with humans, it never ends well." Bella said to them from behind me. "I would rather be able to dance with someone who won't end up smelling like their own bodily fluids."

They stopped laughing and frowned in disgust as she tugged me out onto the dance floor with an evil smirk. "You look amazing." I murmured as we moved to the music.

"Apparently," she smiled, "Twelve thousand dollars? Really?"

I said nothing more to her, just swept her across the dance floor, reveling in her beauty and listening to the whispers surrounding us. Anyone who commented on it either called me one lucky bastard or commented on how well the two of us suited each other. At some point, Bella released some tension she had been holding and relaxed in my arms, laying her head on my shoulder. She was so close that I could feel her heart beat against my chest.

At the end of the second dance, Emmet swept her away with a wink in my direction. From there, Jasper stole her away from him. It caused quite a stir in the crowd as the family seemed to fight over the attention of the single girl. Even more amusing was Rosalie stepping in and stealing Bella away from Jasper. The action had incited joyful laughter from Bella as Rose stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Carlisle was a gentleman about it and actually requested permission to cut in from Rose. She nodded and pinched Bella's cheek lightly before returning to Emmet. We were all so caught up in the fun of it, that we didn't notice the newcomer until it was too late. I felt him step up beside me, watching her, and I began watching him from the corner of my eye.

"She's enjoying herself." He mused.

"What are you doing here?" I growled under my breath.

He smirked and walked away from me, stepping up to tap Carlisle on the shoulder, he turned and visibly flinched at the intrusion, but released Bella to a new partner. I watched her like a hawk, she said nothing, but she was still calm. I wondered if the two had history together.

He said something too low for the rest of us to hear and she actually laughed. When the song ended I had lost my patience and approached the two of them. "What are you doing here Demetri?"

He smiled, "Dancing with the Goddess."

"Don't be a smart ass Demetri." Bella snapped.

"My apologies, Aro sent me. He was concerned that the Goddess would be suffering with having to face old pains. He sent me to ensure that she is truly okay."

"Are you planning to stick around?" Jasper asked tightly.

"No, this dance was the only one for me. I can return and report that the Goddess is actually happy. I got the pleasure of seeing her true smile tonight and I will leave the situation as it is." He bowed out and vanished.

"Do people pop in and out of your life like that often?" Emmet asked.

Bella looked confused for a moment, "Never. I guess today is the day for unexpected guests. Let's hope that was the-" She cut off and her expression darkened.

Without another word she took off at a human speed run toward the out door patio. I chased after her, but when she got out of view of the humans she had apparently disappeared, the only evidence remaining was a shoe that had slipped off and gotten left behind. I looked up at the clock despite myself and realized how strange and funny it was that she got upset and ran off at midnight, leaving a single shoe behind. Bella had embodied the princess image without meaning to. I picked up her shoe and chuckled to myself, but then I was forced to return to the ballroom to see what made her run to begin with.

"Was it something I said?" Edward sneered from Bella's seat at the table.

"Edward! You weren't supposed to be back yet." Carlisle muttered angrily.

"Well, when you told me Bella had appeared, I had to come back to be sure she is alright. I owe her an apology for leaving her like I did."

"You owe her a lot more than that!" Rosalie spat.

"I have no idea what you mean. You know how the human mind works, poor little Bella was just confused, that's all. I did nothing wrong."

I felt my anger rise, Jasper tapped my shoulder and told me to go find Bella, knowing that if another word spewed out of Edward's mouth, I would end him. I nodded and took off at human speed until I was out of sight. I chased down her scent and found her in a nearby wooded area, sitting on the lowest branch of a tree. She had twigs in her hair and one shoe was missing, but that wasn't what caught my attention. She was breathing heavily, trying to gain control of herself and her anger. When I stepped closer to her, her eyes snapped open and she focused on me before relaxing.

"You forgot your shoe Cinderella." I teased gently, reaching up to replace the shoe.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, so I got to work on her hair, pulling the leaves and twigs out of the curls and letting her hair down in the process. When I was finished, I sat on the branch behind her and leaned against the trunk, as her back settled against my chest I released a sigh.

"Did he say something that made you come after me?" She asked.

"No, Jasper sent me, but I would have come anyway."

"If I hadn't taken off when I did, I would have killed everyone in that room." She leaned forward again and dropped her face into her hands in what could only be called shame. "I'm a monster."

"You aren't a monster. It isn't your fault that you can't control such immense power when your emotions get the better of you." I said sternly, being sure she knew I meant every word. "You carry this gigantic burden alone. You should let someone carry some of it for you."

Suddenly she was crouched in front of me, balancing on her heels and her hands with her face very close to mine. The sudden shift surprised me and I had to suppress the urge to growl at her in defense. "And what happens when you are the one that upsets me, Peter? What happens when you are on the receiving end of my power? Will you still maintain that I am no monster? That my burden was just too great for me to handle alone?" Tears rolled down her face. I hadn't realized just how much she was struggling against herself at any given moment.

"I'll just have to keep you from getting angry at me." I shrugged. "We can work to control your power along with your emotions, we can do it together."

"That will take forever." She huffed, dropping to the ground below.

"Then we will work on it forever." I assured her, following her lead, "I've got nothing but time."

Her eyes met mine for a moment. "You have no idea what you are promising."

I smiled, "No, Isabella, _you _have no idea what I'm promising." I took her hand in mine, "I'll be there, when your anger flares just look over your shoulder and I will be there. Consider me a distraction and take my hand. Focus completely on me until you gather your composure."

"And if I never regain my composure?" She quipped.

"I guess you'll just have to keep your focus on me for an eternity." I rebutted, smiling internally at the thought of being the center of her attention for the rest of forever. The idea settled in my core like a goal, a dream. I never knew I could want something like that, but she apparently turned me into her bitch overnight. She could order me to drop to my knees and worship her, never to stand on my feet again, I would gladly do it but only for her.

"I suppose it is time to return, and time to get really good at acting." She sighed, dodging the depth of the words we were speaking to each other with a sly smile, it finally reached her eyes.

"You can do it, you are a wicked little thing after all." I mused.

We walked back to the hotel in silence, not daring to move faster than a walk because for our own reasons, we didn't want our time together to end. I was so proud of her when we returned to the ballroom and she walked straight up to Edward without killing him first. She wasn't controlling her emotions, she had cut them off entirely. At least, I thought she had. I was too busy thinking over the thing that had changed inside me on the walk back, the slight shift that felt very significant inside my core.

"Sorry I took off like that, it was rude of me, but all the dancing overheated me. I suppose congratulations are in order! Is the bride to be here with you? I would like to congratulate her as well." Her tone was cheerful and sounded completely genuine, even I was taken by surprise.

The others gaped at her in shock and she just smiled at them all. "I was thinking of going for a dip in the pool with the girls, it will give you guys a chance to catch up and talk about a bachelor party or something. The girls and I can plan something for the bride to be."

Edward smiled an arrogant smile, believing Bella was taken with him again. "I'm sure Marybeth would like that."

"Ladies?" Bella asked, they all took her lead and left with her without another word. "Boys, give us time to go fetch our swimsuits and then the suites are yours for the time being." She called over her shoulder.

Jasper followed her back with his eyes and looked to me for answers. I could do no more than allow him to feel my confusion. The girl was something else. She had no control over her emotions five minutes before, but suddenly it was coming out of her fucking ears. There was also that feeling that bothered me, on the walk back there had been a moment when she smiled at me, it felt like something had changed inside me, like a rubber band reaching it's limit and snapping, but it wasn't painful or negative.

"Something's changed with her." He murmured so only I could hear. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, I just told her I was here mainly. I didn't know she could shut her emotions off like that."

"No man, that wasn't cut off, that was complete control. She's become one hell of an actress in a span of minutes. What all happened between you two out there?" He was still staring at the door.

"Nothing too important." I shrugged, following the other guys up to one of the suites to catch up with the little queer.


	11. Let's Save Water, Baby!

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**I decided that I would post a second chapter today. Again, there is a method to my madness.**

* * *

**Bella-**

Something was different, lighter. It was almost like the burden of my own emotions wasn't so heavy. I had expected to lose control walking back into that ballroom, but surprised myself by hiding my anger and resentment to appear cheerful. What was it that changed so quickly? I closed my eyes and dove into the deep end of the pool, Peter's face flashed behind my lids. Was it just him? Part of it was, I had been able to keep myself from hurting Tanya though I was enraged and he had simply called out to me. I had also been able to differentiate with Paul, knowing my anger was not toward him and keeping from hurting him as he held me and let me cry. Peter hadn't even said anything, but I had come from his room, a room where I felt extremely comfortable and even intrigued. In the woods he promised to help me, forever if that was what I needed. He wanted to take some of my burden away, and as I considered it on the walk back, I realized he truly meant it. Suddenly everything was lighter and I couldn't help but smile up at him for a second. The control I had on my emotions stretched and snapped, not being destroyed, no. Instead it expanded immeasurably. I had infinite control suddenly, and there was only one explanation. Peter.

"Earth to Bella!" Alice called from the edge of the pool where she was perched. I'd been leaned against the side thinking, trying to figure things out for several minutes and I had tuned everyone else out.

"Hmm?" I smiled.

"What was that back there, where did that acting come from?" She asked, apparently it wasn't the first time either.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm angry and I hate him with all I've got, but I can quell it now. I can keep my power from reacting to that anger."

"What changed?" Rose asked, swimming over to join us.

I froze, not sure how to answer, it turned out that I didn't have to. "Peter did." Charlotte announced from a nearby chair. "The two of them have some freaky connection and somehow he is helping her."

"Is that it?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"I think so." I sighed, "For now I'm going to play overly nice and get to the bottom of things, solve what I can, kill what I can't." The last part was a joke and they all chuckled. "I'm going to enjoy my time with all of you though and only deal with Edward and his pet when forced."

Esme laughed, "We would never force you. But I'm glad that you won't be miserable the whole time you are with us. I was really concerned about that."

"We won't let her be miserable." Rose growled playfully, dunking my head below the water and swimming off.

We started playing like a bunch of teenagers, splashing and rough housing like ladies aren't supposed to do. Alice did pause when I stepped out of the pool, she did a double take at my bikini. "Bella, I never thought I would see you in a bikini like that."

She was referring to the fact that it was a red string bikini and very revealing. "I don't waste time hiding what I've got anymore." I shrugged.

"That's good." She chuckled, "If the guys saw you in that they would be drooling for days."

"Does that mean it looks good?" I frowned.

"I'd do you." Rose teased, snapping one of my straps, then promptly shoving me back into the pool.

We heard a ruckus near the doors and each of us turned to find the guys dressed in their trunks. I got out of the pool and stood as sternly as I could while dripping wet, "I thought I claimed the pool for the girls."

I smirked at Peter's reaction, it wasn't obvious by any means, but his eyes widened before he caught himself and he looked like he would swallow his tongue. He recovered quickly and looked me up and down with a lazy smirk. Jasper elbowed him in the ribs and I chuckled before I caught myself. Emmet stepped forward.

"Who do you think you're telling what to do, human?" He teased, swooping me into his arms and leaping into the pool.

I broke the surface first and shoved him back under before going to hide behind Rosalie. I enlisted the other girls in a water war against the guys, but it was difficult because I wasn't allowed to used any of my inhuman abilities because the pansy was sitting in a chair watching the whole thing like a gloomy dweeb. Even the parents had joined in on our fun and he sat there alone and lurky.

Soon we had set up the water volley ball net and were hitting the ball back and forth. Peter jumped up to hit a high ball and my own eyes widened. I could see all of the scars detailed on his chest, but there was a hell of a lot of definition to his muscles. The guy had abs that I just wanted to lick. As the ball came back over the net and Rosalie hit it back, Alice whispered in my ear, "You're blushing!"

I promptly dropped beneath the surface as I was hit with a surprising amount of embarrassment. I hadn't blushed in years. My filthy mind had gotten me in trouble, causing tangible proof of my perversion to appear on my face. I resurfaced and continued the game as if nothing happened. I got out of the pool and laid back in one of the chairs that Rose had graciously covered with a towel for me. I closed my eyes to give myself time to think. Aro had mentioned I might find someone who catches my interest while around the Cullens, but had he meant that my attention would be captured so completely? I briefly considered calling the Romanians and asking them what mating entailed for a shield. I knew they wouldn't be able to tell me from personal experience though. What would it say about me though, to hunt vampires and then surround myself with them. The thought made me smirk, I had become Buffy. A more than human girl who has a tendency to date the very things she hunts down, yeah, sounded like me.

I shook those ridiculous thoughts away and started drying off, before I got to my hair, another towel had joined the first and another pair of hands helped to dry my hair. I knew it was Peter without opening my eyes, and I let him continue without speaking a word. It was nice to be taken care of once in awhile.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's getting late though and I figured I should head to bed." I had to keep up the human façade, so I played my part.

"I'll walk you up." He offered.

Against my better judgment, I accepted and we snuck away from the group once more. When we got to the room I took a shower to get the chlorine smell off of me and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. I came out to find Peter showered and dressed in jeans but no shirt. He smirked when he saw me, "Aww, we could have showered together." He pouted.

"Pervert." I quipped.

He feigned hurt and gasped, "I was thinking nothing of that sort, I was merely thinking of the environment, we could have saved water."

My only answer was to lug a pillow at his head and flip on the television. We both flopped onto the couch and stared ahead blindly for an undetermined amount of time. I was actually a little tired, so when Peter put a pillow across his lap and pulled me over to lay on him, it didn't take long to doze off, even with the electricity buzzing in the places where my skin touched his. He just relaxed me, I would have to get to the bottom of his magical powers one day.

I woke up sometime later in the bed of the room I was sharing with Peter. He was nowhere to be seen. I listened out for a sign that I wasn't alone in the suite.

"You should keep your distance from her, the girl is trouble." Edward's voice murmured.

"And why is she trouble?" Peter asked.

"Chaos follows her. She's needy and clingy, has to be constantly reassured and doted on. She's only here to extort money from the family."

"Edward, you're an idiot." Alice snapped, "Bella is independently more wealthy than us. She just doesn't flaunt it."

"How could she have amassed such funds in such a short space of time? It took decades for Carlisle to acquire that wealth!" Edward's bitter tone left a bad taste in my mouth. "She can't be trusted!" He hissed.

"She has a very high paying job, along with insurance settlements from her parents, and she has an eye for investing." Alice rebutted, she and I had touched on the subject of money while talking at the pool. I loved vampire recall, she perfectly remembered everything. She looked like she might have cried when I mentioned the amount in my account last time I checked it, then she had boldly announced that I was more rich than they were. It was because I didn't blow my money on superfluous things and my mansion was a gift, besides, I didn't donate to charities nearly as much as Carlisle did. That took a lot of the funds they had accumulated, but they were replenished in no time.

"I'm telling you that she isn't here by coincidence, she wants something from us!"

"I know exactly why she's here." Peter laughed, and somehow I knew that something vulgar was about to slip out of his mouth, I was right. "Don't worry Eddie, I don't think she wants your limp little dick, you're safe, at least in that sense."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward bit out.

"It means that she is mine, and if you do ANYTHING to fuck with her I will break you in half and shove your head up your ass! Isabella is off limits to you." Peter growled. My heart rate picked up, not out of fear; no. He called me his, and I had liked it.

"What right do you have to say anything like that, you just met her yesterday!"

"And I already know much more about her than you do. The real her, not the zombied out puppet I made for myself. Sound like someone you know?"

"What are you implying?"

"You put her under the puppet thrall!" Alice accused.

"I would never!"

"You did, you controlled her every action and ripped it away!"

"If I had done that, she wouldn't have survived it. Her being alive today is evidence that I did no such thing."

"Just because she is special doesn't mean that you have your defense. You've been fucking up for some time now." Jasper muttered darkly.

"You're all under her spell, she's taken you under and very soon you will be turning yourselves inside out to try and fulfill her every desire. She's manipulative and full of lies! You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Actually, Edward, you have no idea what _you _are dealing with." Peter laughed, he was enjoying the hell out of himself. I wondered why.

I mustered up the saddest expression I could manage and slipped silently into the room where they all were. As Edward hurled out more insults about me, I sniffled and drew his attention. He spun and his eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I was only coming to be there for a friend and seeing everyone again brought back so many memories. I realized that I wanted to be there for an old friend on their special day. I'm so sorry Edward, I'll leave if I'm not wanted here." I made my eyes widen and my lip jutted out ever so slightly, hell I even added a quiver. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so I'll go pack my things."

I watched his eyes, he would be drawn to me because I was a shield, he would feel for me, it was in my nature to lure them in. He wouldn't be able to doubt my innocence for long and he would begin to feel guilty for questioning me, then I would prove him right. I couldn't be trusted, not by him, I was a spy and I had to do my job well. His eyes unfocused and his expression softened. "No, stay, please. I thought you had darker intentions. I apologize for my rude behavior." He turned and apologized to the others, Peter smirked in my direction as my facial expression dropped as soon as his back was turned.

Edward let it be after that. He even tried to be friendly, and the more attention I paid to Peter, the more he seemed to relax, but there was an edge to it as well. It was like he didn't want me, but he didn't want Peter to have me either. I didn't understand him one bit. One thing I learned very quickly was that Peter was a shameless flirt. He would walk up behind me and tickle me without a second thought concerning who was around. He played with my hair often and did everything he could to keep my attention focused on him and keep my mood light. I wondered briefly if he was only doing it to keep me from killing everyone, but I quashed that feeling because it was obvious that something was there.

"You guys are acting like high school kids." Garret mused, "It's actually amusing to watch."

"What can I say?" Peter murmured, dropping his arms around my waist and his chin to my shoulder, "She's just so adorable that I have to mess with her." He took his hands away and pinched my ass, to which I promptly spun and slapped his hand away.


	12. Heaven or Hell

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. This story will contain adult themes like torture and many others. It is not my intention to insult or offend anyone and if anything in the story does, I ask that you stop reading because it will probably get worse before it gets better. **

**I apologize for the slow coming updates. I'm quite stuck and also dealing with family drama on top of that. I will get chapters out as quickly as I can, I promise. Please just bear with me.**

* * *

**Jasper-**

I watched Peter tease Bella and basked in the warmth of his emotions for her. I thought back on all the years he had spent alone. He'd had women, but he was always cold to them, he said there was just nothing to them, they weren't special. I had never seen him so taken or excited about a female the whole time I'd known him. I'd known something would come of them from the moment he saw her. He had never wanted anyone so completely, it was more than lust, it was like suddenly she became what tethered him to the earth.

Hell, he rarely even showed more than mild lust for other women, and it was usually after very extended periods without. He nearly died of want when he saw Bella. She made him nervous as a choir boy too, which was as amusing as it was a relief. I had once worried that Peter would never find his mate because he was just uninterested in the whole ordeal. As I watched him with Bella, I realized there was hope for him yet. Part of me went as far as hoping they were mates, though really it was the only explanation for the way he acted. It figured he would find his mate in the most dangerous creature on the planet, but that was hidden beneath the Bambi exterior.

I thought about that, Bella was innocence and sin wrapped up into one package with a side serving of extreme danger. That personality suited her, and that suited Peter. I had once asked him if he could choose, would he choose heaven or hell. He said he couldn't decide, Heaven is beauty and peace, but hell is heat and passion. Bella was his paradise, Heaven and Hell in one tiny package.

She also didn't realize it, but she moved around him in much the same way that he did her. The two of them had an obvious connection, and though I couldn't read her emotions, I knew how she felt about him. She allowed him to do what he needed to, lighten her burden, take care of her, care for her. She allowed him to cater to her in ways that she wouldn't have allowed anyone else, and he was the only person who knew her true identity that felt zero fear of her. It was miniscule with the rest of us, barely there, but it was still present. He felt nothing but good emotions, not an ounce of anything bad.

It was a direct contrast from the dark, brooding bastard I was accustomed to dealing with. He snagged her book out of her lap and took off at a jog, she chased after him laughing.

Charlotte sighed happily beside me, "It's about time, don't you think?"

"I was just thinking that." I responded cheerfully, "His emotions are so light that I'm almost giddy."

"Hmmm, seeing you giddy, that'd really be something." She joked, running off to be with Garret.

Peter was holding Bella's book over her head where she couldn't reach it without exposing who she was. He laughed at her and she looked unhappy at being teased, then a sly smirk crossed her lips and she fisted his shirt to gain leverage and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He was so caught off guard that his arm dropped, she snagged the book and skipped off toward Rose and Emmet. Peter followed her with his eyes, then his eyes met mine and he cracked the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen on his face. It was a grin so big that I had to laugh. I idly wondered how long it took Bella to put Peter's balls in her purse, she obviously owned them already.

"Well don't you look pleased?" I smirked.

"Jazz, I-" He actually looked sheepish, "I know it hasn't been long since I met her, and I know it might be rushing things, but I think I-" He cut off and actually kicked his foot like a kid, "I think I love her."

I full on laughed at him, "It took you this long to figure that out?" I asked him, "You loved her the moment you met her."

"Wish you could read her emotions." He said uncertainly.

"No, that would be cheating. It wouldn't be fair." I chided. "I will tell you that you aren't the only one who is lighter just by being around her. Just look at her, she's pretty easy to read even without the gift. You're just letting your own uncertainties get in the way."

"I've never felt anything like-" He shook his head, "I've never felt anything for a woman before. Before I was change, my mother and father had arranged for me to marry a girl, but I couldn't even stand talking to her. I fled and joined the military with the excuse that I wanted to provide for my future wife. She was just so boring though, all about her clothes and pretty things. I don't even remember what she looked like."

"Bella has always been different." I agreed.

"She's my paradise." He echoed my thoughts back to me and I smiled in response. "She's so beautiful, and she had that heat and passion that I was needing. I'm also so settled around her, like it's where I'm supposed to be. Is that what it feels like when you find your mate?"

He looked in her direction and smiled, she stopped mid sentence and turned around to look back at him with a sweet smile. She felt him looking, I didn't know if mating worked the same way for shields, but had she been a vampire, I would have had a definite answer. If she had been a vampire I would have known she was his mate. I frowned, there were too many unknowns.

**Bella-**

It was the last day of our mini vacation before the wedding, and Marybeth was due to arrive at any moment. I was told that she had no clue that I was Edward's ex and Edward begged me not to tell her. The men went off to celebrate their own way and the women were going to go on a shopping trip because that was Marybeth's favorite thing to do.

We were waiting for her in the café of the hotel, and I knew instantly when she arrived because there was a god awful squeal of delight and she shouted Esme's name. Esme rolled her eyes and stood, smiling graciously before accepting a hug from the girl.

I took that moment to size her up, she was about five foot two, much shorter than myself. Her hair was bottle blonde, a professional dye job, but I could see where the dye had damaged her hair. Her nails were manicured with French tips and she had even gotten a pedicure for her pretty little sandals that she wore. She dressed in a mini skirt and a halter top, I was surprised Edward had let her get away with showing so much skin, but I didn't care enough to ask. She was a little on the thicker side, not fat, but she was a bit chubby, her tight clothing only accentuated that fact more. When she turned to greet the others that she already knew, I looked at her face. She wasn't hideous by any means, but her eyes were set farther apart than they should have been, she had a beak like nose, and a wide set mouth that reminded me of a frog. She also had thin little bird lips that were very off on her face. She wasn't hideous, but she was definitely not attractive. Her nails and hair were the best thing about her and her hair was obviously fried and probably had the texture of hay.

"Marybeth, these are the Denali sisters and their mother Carmen." Esme introduced, "And this is Bella." She pointed me out.

Marybeth smiled, her teeth were slightly crooked and I resisted the urge to point it out. "I'm Marybeth. God, you're so gorgeous, Bella, of course not as pretty as me, but with some fashion advice we can work on it."

I swallowed back a laugh because I had been prepared for such a comment. "Really? Thank you Marybeth! I've turned down so many modeling opportunities, but I bet you've probably had people beating down your door to sign you on to their agency." I smirked.

She swallowed thickly and nodded with a sick looking smile. I was about to lose my composure. So I continued talking, "I'm an old friend of the Cullens, and I was invited to help you celebrate. Today's shopping trip was actually my idea!"

"Thank you!" She beamed.

We left the hotel and I rode with Rose and Alice while everyone else rode in a limo…. Esme's treat for Marybeth. Marybeth pretended to feel bad that there wouldn't be room for the rest of us, but Rosalie gleefully responded that she hadn't had a chance to drive my Ferrari. Marybeth actually flinched at the mention of my car, she had probably expected me to be driving a hunk of junk.

"I see what you guys meant now." I laughed from the passenger seat, "She's always like that?"

"Yup." Rose sighed, popping the 'p' and rolling her eyes.

We went through a couple of stores and someone had bought Marybeth a few things she liked. I bought myself a few new pieces of jewelry and a few new books. Marybeth stopped when she was handed her bags, "Oh, Bella, would you mind carrying my bags for me? I don't want to mess up my manicure."

I smiled sweetly at her, "I'm not carrying your things, you are a big girl and can carry them yourself."

"Don't be rude Bella!" She chided.

"Rude would be telling you that I'll carry your bags if you can walk with my foot up your ass." I shrugged.

She was appalled, which suited me fine because she carried her own shit. Esme had even had to hide her snicker behind her hand. I wasn't going to let little Marybeth walk all over anyone. The other women were obviously backing me without letting Marybeth know it. I was about ready to smack her if I heard her ask if she could have something else, she was asking for far too much.

We went into a lingerie store where I picked out a few sets, oddly I had Peter in mind and I only bought them so he could rip them off, maybe with his teeth. Charlotte had laughed her brains out at me because she knew who I was buying them for, they were all blue, which was Peter's favorite color. After I told the salesperson to hold my items at the desk for me, I went over to join the others. Marybeth was looking at lingerie sets and I nearly gagged.

"You need to wait on buying any of those until after you're changed, we can't be sure your size will stay the same." Esme told her quietly.

"I am going to show it to Edward before that, I want our first time to be before the change." Marybeth pouted.

"That's impossible." I interrupted.

"It's none of your business. Edward said it might be possible if he can exercise enough control." She sneered.

"It's impossible because it's against the law." I snapped.

"So? It won't hurt anyone."

"Well, let me just say this, you getting your cherry popped before your change will get your new husband killed. It is a crime that is punished with death."

"Really?" She turned to Esme.

"Yes. Edward should have told you this." Esme frowned.

"How do you know so much about vampires? You're human, you aren't supposed to know anything! Who was the one to tell you about them?" She squeaked.

"Your fiancé. But that was well before he met you." I shrugged. "Edward can't seem to keep his secrets to himself."

"So you're in love with him." She spouted.

My laugh was loud and obnoxious, "No, I have a real man in mind. One that I don't have to change for."

She continued pouting so I sighed, "Go ahead little girl, get the lingerie and break the law. The Volturri is already secretly keeping an eye on you and Edward to be sure you are turned, they will know as soon as a second law is broken and you'll both be killed before you realize what is going on. It won't bother me for you to get yourself killed because you want to get porked."

"Bella." Esme chided half heartedly.

"Sorry mom." I smiled, just to irritate Marybeth further. She'd called Esme mom twice and both times she had been corrected and told to call her Esme. "Anyways, I'm going to go pay for my things and hit another shop. Rose, Alice, Char, care to join me?" I sauntered up to the desk and paid before wandering off to other stores.

"Oh, I have to go in here." Alice said, looking at a store with cowboy boots in the display.

"Huh? Since when do you like these things?"

"I saw Jasper in a pair once and almost lost it. I'm buying him a new hat though, you should get one for Peter." She giggled from one of the aisles.

I just shook my head at her and smiled while Char and Rose started perusing the leather. "You could buy him some assless chaps." Rose snickered.

"Gross, that's my brother!" Char squealed.

"That's quite alright anyways." I shrugged as a glint of silver caught my eye. I walked up to the display case and peered in there was a set of silver chains, a thick one for a male and a thin one for a female, they were obviously a set because the chain for the male had a miniature set of handcuffs as a charm. The female chain bore a simple handcuff key. It was the strangest thing to find in a shop for cowboys. The clerk saw me looking and came over to get it out of the case.

"White gold. I know it's peculiar, but that was precisely why I wanted it." He smiled. "They are surprisingly popular."

The term turned me off and I shook my head, he started putting them away, but Charlotte came over and stopped him. "You should get them. They would suit you and Peter so well. Peter would love it."

"Isn't it silly though?" I frowned.

"That's why Peter will love it. Out of everything you've seen today, this is the one thing that caught your eye, and it just so happens that Peter will love it. Buy them." She ordered gently.

I smiled and the clerk rang me up. I was anxious about giving Peter a gift, more so over what the gift would mean. I would wait until the perfect time to give it to him. We left the store and went to a few others before finding the other women so we could go to a movie. I was very happy with my purchases, even the school girl outfits that Char, Rose, Alice, and I had purchased together, but that was for a surprise that we would be pulling off later, it had been Rose's idea and she had set everything up. She was bored and wanted to shake things up, I understood her sentiment completely. She said it was also for my benefit because Peter was taking his time on making a move. I was actually anticipating it.


	13. Eternity Girls

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**I just have to say, I'm bring this story to a close. I'm highly disappointed in it and it didn't go where I wanted it to. I got stuck and felt that it was going nowhere. I'm going to put the rest of what I have up tonight. If I decide to revisit this story it will be a complete rewrite. I'm just so angry with myself right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Also, slight citrus ahead. You've been warned.**

* * *

**Peter-**

We had spent all day together as a group and I was bored to tears. Carlisle had chosen a hunt for the morning, then we had showered and gone to a performance of Romeo and Juliet, and lastly we were going to Emmet's choice of strip club. The women didn't get completely nude, that would have upset Eddie a great deal, which I didn't care because he was grating on my nerves anyways.

He was being a little bitch to me and thought it wise to share his opinion of my relationship with Bella to the general public. He told me I should back off, Bella is too delicate, that I would only end up hurting her because we could never amount to anything. He was jealous, Jasper had said that much, but I couldn't understand why he was jealous when he had his true mate. It was like he considered Bella a toy and though he was done playing with her, he didn't want anyone else doing it. Fuck him, my Isabella wasn't a plaything, besides, she could most likely kick my ass.

He was also forthcoming with his opinions on her being changed, as if it were an option. He said that he was against it, she would result in an unstable newborn and wouldn't want to have to kill any living thing to survive. He knew absolutely nothing about her and thought he could preach to me. He was seriously wearing my patience down. Even if Isabella were human, I intended to be with her for an eternity, I had promised it to her and if I had to change her to carry out a promise, I would. I didn't wave things in front of someone and then yank them away.

I informed Edward what he could do with his opinions and warned him that he should worry about his own mate's impending change and what it would do to her. He knew he was too far in to change his mind, changing the girl was inevitable.

When we got to the club, Edward surprised everyone by actually watching the dancers and not complaining the whole time. Someone's balls had finally dropped and he had gained interest in the female form. I closed my eyes and leaned back, not even interested in the least. Those women held nothing for me, no appeal, I didn't even care to look at them. The other guys were enjoying themselves, even Jasper, it didn't mean they loved their women any less. I was the defective one, only one woman had drawn my eye and she wasn't there.

It was getting toward the end of the night, Emmet had already gotten a call from Rosalie, letting him know about the shopping trip and how Marybeth had reacted to Bella. I smiled to myself just by hearing her name. Rose had said not to rush home because they still had some things to do. I was ready to get back to Bella. I missed her and I had only been away from her for the day. I loved touching her, and I used any excuse to do it, I had to keep reminding myself to slow down, I didn't want to push her. I felt like a fucking high school boy trying not to deflower his girlfriend before the prom. I was trying to respect her boundaries.

"Gentlemen, we have a very special treat for you, if you could direct your attention to the stage please. Eternity's Girls will be performing a cover of the Pussycat dolls as a gift for their boyfriends who are here to celebrate their brother's bachelor party! Give it up for Eternity's girls!" The DJ shouted.

Everyone clapped as the lights on the stage went out and the music began. I visibly flinched when I saw who was on stage and what they were wearing. They looked like slutty school girls in plaid skirts, each a different color, white button up shirts that hugged their skin, knee high socks, and black heels. They each had even fixed their hair up into pigtails.

They sang together, but my eyes were only on Isabella.

"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby But you keep fronting Saying what you going do to me But I ain't seen nothing

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby But you keep fronting Saying what you going do to me But I ain't seen nothing" Jasper turned to smirk at me, like they had picked the song just for me. I didn't care, it was hot.

For the next part, Bella was the only one singing except the background. Her eyes locked on mine through it all and she gave me that devilish smirk as she sang.

"TypicalHardly the type I fall forI like when the physicalDon't leave me asking for moreI'm a sexy mama Who knows just how to get what I wanna What I want to do is spring this on you Back up all of the things that I told you You've been saying all the right things all night longBut I can't seem to get you over here to help take this offBaby, can't you see? How these clothes are fitting on me And the heat coming from this beat I'm about to blowI don't think you know"

I had heard quite enough. I stood and walked up on stage and took her microphone away before I slammed her body against mine and kissed her like I fucking meant it. There was a roar of applause in the crowd when I broke the kiss and gauged her reaction. When she furiously attacked my mouth with her own, I figured that was a good sign and smiled into the kiss. She took advantage and the little minx slipped her tongue in my mouth. Hot damn, I loved that woman!

We left the club after that, returning for our last night at the hotel before going home for the wedding. I went to talk to Jasper to boost my confidence before I went to talk to Bella, to tell her how I had felt since the moment I met her. When I got to our room, she was sitting on her knees on the bed with her feet tucked beneath her, she looked nervous, so I sat down at the foot of the bed. I noticed she was wearing a necklace that I hadn't seen before but I chose not to mention it. There would be time to talk about jewelry later.

"Isabella, I-"

"No, me first." She sighed, closing her eyes. "Peter, you came as a complete surprise to me. I wasn't expecting you or anything like you. I was happy with my life the way it was. Since I met you, you've helped me so much more than you know. I got you something." She handed me a velvet box and I opened it slowly, half afraid that what was inside would bite me.

I couldn't help but smile at the necklace, it was perfect for me. I told her as much in a quiet, astonished voice. She responded by taking it out of the box and leaning forward to clasp the chain around my neck. "You have to wear it all the time or the symbolism is lost." She informed me.

"And what does it symbolize?" I asked her.

She leaned back and smiled at me, tugging the key charm out of her shirt and holding it out so I could see it, "That you're mine."

I felt my smile and worried that it might look crazed. I crawled across the bed to her and she reacted by leaning back on her elbows and stretching one leg out so she wasn't uncomfortable. I hummed in appreciation at her words and hovered over her, putting my weight on my knees and one hand and using the other hand to stroke down her cheek. Her breathing picked up along with her heart rate, I smiled softly. "Is that what I am?" I asked her.

Those doe eyes widened and she nodded breathlessly, so I did what any man would do in my situation. I allowed my hand to slowly continue from her face down to her first button. I didn't waste time trying to undo it, I simply popped the button off, then I slowly did the same with the rest of them until her shirt lay open.

I captured her mouth with my own and we fought for dominance, eventually she let me have it, so I continued what I was doing. With a twist of my finger, the front of her bra split open, it was a shame to have to sacrifice something so beautiful, but I was not a patient man and I had used every last bit of my patience where Isabella was concerned. I looked down at her breasts and grinned to myself, allowing myself to play with them and enjoy them for a moment, but I was already too far gone to spend the time on them that they deserved.

"Isabella, I apologize, but I can't wait any longer." I whispered roughly around the nipple in my mouth.

She groaned under my touch and I took that as approval. I didn't bother with the skirt, it wouldn't be in the way. I slid a hand up her thigh and took half a second to rip off her panties and dip a finger inside. It was my turn to groan. She surprised me, biting her lip and smiling as she ripped my shirt open, then she ripped my pants completely off of me without moving very much. I almost lost concentration because of the shock, but it didn't take anything at all to get my head back in the game. I positioned myself at her opening and we both sighed in relief as I slid home.

What began as a steady, almost slow pace became feverish as we both reached our peak. Her fingernails gripped into my back as I slammed into her, and I had to grit my teeth so I didn't lose my cool, she was just so fucking warm! She met my every thrust, and it was obvious that I didn't have to be gentle with her. She was everything I wanted and more. At some point I had flipped her over and with my final thrust I lost all control and my teeth sank into her shoulder where it met her neck. Her walls clamped down hard around me, it was almost painful. When the two of us finished pulsating, we collapsed onto the bed together.

It took three seconds for my mind to replay what I had done and for me to panic. I sat up and examined her neck, only to find it already completely healed, there was already a scar. Isabella caught me staring at her skin in awe and smiled, "Your venom doesn't effect me anymore. The only thing it does is leave a scar where there wouldn't be one if you weren't a vampire. If I was attacked by a bear and bitten, there would be no trace."

"That's a relief, I couldn't help it." I sighed, "I had to do it, I had to mark you."

"It's only fair, since I made you wear something to claimed you as mine. It's only fair that I have something to mark me as yours, right?" She toyed with the chain around my neck for a moment.

"If you two are quite finished, you need to get showered, we have an hour until we are leaving." Alice called from the door, bursting my fantasy that Isabella and I were separate from everything else.

I frowned, not ready to let her out of the bed or anywhere near clothes. I got up despite myself and ran the shower, picking her up when the temperature was set and carrying her into the shower along with me. We took our time washing each other, then we had a quickie before rinsing off again and getting out to get dressed. We were finally ready to go just in time to load up the cars and check out.

The girls tore her away from me and loaded into the Ferrari. I stood there looking completely hopeless, like a five year old who just watched his mother get kidnapped, until Jasper slapped me in the back of the head.

"Wake up fucker, let's get moving." He growled jokingly.

So I allowed myself to be towed into the car and closed my eyes to think of my Isabella. My Isabella, it had such a nice ring to it.


	14. Money Troubles

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**I just have to say, I'm bring this story to a close. I'm highly disappointed in it and it didn't go where I wanted it to. I got stuck and felt that it was going nowhere. I'm going to put the rest of what I have up tonight. If I decide to revisit this story it will be a complete rewrite. I'm just so angry with myself right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Bella-**

I literally pouted when Alice dragged me into the Ferrari. I knew they would hound me with questions, but I didn't care. The celebrating was going to come to an end soon and I would have to tell Edward the truth. I could almost guarantee that I would end up hurting him or his little princess, for that reason I had focused solely on Peter. Hell, I'd noticed the others focusing on their mates as well. I'd barely seen Randall and Tanya at the hotel at all, I figured they were too "busy" to join in the fun.

"Oh my God! Is that a mating mark?" Alice screeched.

"Mhmm." I said lightly.

"Isn't that dangerous for you?" Rose asked in concern.

"Nope. I can't be killed by your kind, that means I can't be turned either. The venom just makes it scar where it wouldn't have before. Do you all have marks?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, but they are in different places according to our mate's preference." Charlotte explained, "Mates usually mark the inside of the thigh, it usually isn't necessary to make the mark visible when we are wearing clothes. Other vampires will sense it immediately. We couldn't sense it on you, so I'm guessing the placement is because he wants it obvious to anyone that sees it."

"Oh." I actually smiled, Peter struck me as the possessive type, and god help me but it turned me on.

"So on another matter." Rosalie said into the rearview mirror, meeting my eyes in the reflection, "It's time to take the gloves off, B."

I smiled at the nickname, thinking of the wolves. "What's going on?"

"I found out something last night that seemed off. There is a huge problem. Edward has been trying to slip money out of the family account and he let it slip last night that he doesn't want to change Marybeth."

"Then there won't be a wedding." I shrugged, "I'll break Marybeth's neck and do a favor for the rest of the world."

"Aren't you going to warn them first?"

"I think it's about time I stop playing nice, don't you?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They all nodded.

We spent the rest of the car ride with me being teased over Peter, and then Alice getting to the bottom of why Edward was trying to take the money. That all came down to one answer, Marybeth. Edward gave her anything she asked for, and she wanted him to rob his family blind. To Edward's knowledge, the family was broke because of him, but Carlisle and Esme had already safe guarded most of their money into secret accounts. Esme and Carlisle were also playing the part of the money troubled parents well, forcing themselves to think about their money problems and when it would be best to tell the children.

When we got to the house, I watched as Marybeth sauntered into the place like she owned it and leaving her bags for someone else to carry in. When Carlisle reached for them, I stopped his hand. "Only get the things that belong to you and Esme." I frowned.

He smiled weakly and took only his and Esme's bags, I left the bitch's bags in the trunk and slammed it closed. I went back to grab my bags and found that Peter had already gotten them and he was taking them to his room. He gave me a swift kiss before taking off into the house before I could catch him.

I went into the house and had a whispering conversation with Carlisle and Esme, being sure to cover the key points about money and telling them everything would be alright. It was something we had plotted without even realizing it. It was like they were taking cues from me and knew exactly what to do. I wondered how long everyone had been so in sync with me.

When everyone was present I stood up and addressed the entire family. "I know everyone is wondering why I would be talking with Carlisle and Esme about money, but I was concerned. I feel it is my responsibility as a caring family member to bring my concerns to all of you. It seems a large amount of money has come up missing from the accounts. Actually, the accounts are empty now and there is nothing left." There were gasps, rehearsed and otherwise, it was all part of the plan.

"Alice and I have been working on the reason behind the money going missing and we know who is responsible. It may not be vampire law, but stealing is wrong any way you look at it. Stealing from my family is a very stupid idea."

"Bella, we wouldn't steal from Carlisle, he's provided for us quite well when we needed any kind of help." Carmen frowned.

"I know that Carmen." I turned to face Marybeth, who was leaning against the wall waiting for her beloved to fetch her something cool to drink. "You." I growled.

"What do you want?" She sneered. "Bitch."

"From what I've been told you are nothing but a fungus to this family. A parasite that feeds on them and gives no benefit in return. You have the nerve to force Edward to steal from them until they have nothing."

"That's none of your business. It's not my fault Edward wants me to be happy. They owe it to me anyways because I'm forced to put up with all of them. I shouldn't have to deal with such monsters. Look at them all, aside from Esme and Carlisle, the whole lot of them are murderers. Alice was so bad that she doesn't even remember. Emmet's killed more than twice. Rosalie killed six men! Jasper has slaughtered thousands upon thousands, and Peter was his right hand man! They are all monsters!"

"You're forgetting the worst monster of them all, Marybeth!" I snarled. I was extremely angry because she insulted Peter, I didn't like it one bit, she had called him a monster when he was the person to bring happiness back into my life.

"Oh yeah." She laughed, "You, you're human, but you're the monster's little slut!"

"You're right." I nodded, then I flitted to her too fast for her to see, the next thing she knew, I had her by the throat, "But for the wrong reasons."

I heard a snarl behind me and I felt the shift in the air as Edward lunged. I punched him in the side of the head with my free arm and sent him flying. "You stay out of this, Marybeth and I are having a little girl chat!"

"You know, Marybeth." I laughed, "The Volturri sent me here to keep watch, to play nice and make sure you get changed. As long as that all goes well, I was supposed to leave you be, but I don't know, I don't think I like the idea of you wasting space for eternity."

Tears streamed down her face and she struggled for air. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to hurt her like hell. "To be honest, you're more of a monster than any of the people in this room. You are the worst kind of monster, a human who doesn't know her place on the food chain. You're ugly, rude, and stupid on top of that. What makes you think you deserve anything from these people who opened their home to you?"

"Bella, what are you doing? How can you do all of this?" Edward pleaded from the corner as he gained consciousness. I had knocked him out, that explained why he had been quiet for so long.

"You may call me Goddess." I sneered at him. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" I clamped my hand around Marybeth's throat and pulled her against my shoulder so she couldn't run away, then I dragged her out of the house where everyone else followed so they could watch without being in the way.

"Edward's going to kill you!" Marybeth choked.

"Not before I kill you sweet pea." I cooed in her ear. I turned to Edward, "I will give you a pass on the bitch because really, what better punishment could I think of? You'll have to deal with her for an eternity and you don't have the balls to assert your dominance and put her in her place. You are going to spend forever with shoeprints on your back Eddie because you can't be a man. However, you have until three this afternoon to return the money you stole or the girl will die and you will live to suffer the loss of your mate. I suggest you make a move, Masen."

He blanched at the surname and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and arranged for the money to be returned. He nodded once and put the phone away and I smiled, "It will be discussed at a later time, but I'm fairly certain you will be stripped of the Cullen name and all of the Cullen assets." Carlisle nodded to confirm and Edward seemed to shrink. "Another condition is that your wedding will go on as promised, but the honeymoon is cancelled. I know you are having doubts about changing your princess and I'm not allowing room for error, I just don't want to chase your sorry ass down. The ceremony will go on as planned, then you will change her that night. When she has control you can take her where ever the hell you want, we don't care."

"Who are you to make such demands?" Marybeth squealed, then I realized, she didn't want to be turned.

"Well, you stupid little goat, you either get changed or you get murdered. You don't have a say in the matter, you know too much and you are human."

"You're human and you know all about them."

"I'm not human you little twit. Edward, are you in agreement to my terms?" I asked him.

"I am, I am, just don't hurt her." He pleaded.

I released Marybeth and she dropped to the side, I looked around and acted like I was dusting my hands, then I met Edward's gaze once more, "Well, that settles the crimes against your family. How about the crimes against me, Edward?" I grinned maliciously and his eyes widened. He took off at a dead run, but I was faster. I was in front of him before he'd gone five yards. "You aren't getting away that easily."

He fought with all he had, even tried using teeth and tried to rip my arm off. I repaid the favor, but I succeeded. I went with the thrill of it all and tore him to shreds, wiping venom on my jeans when I was done and observing the wriggling chunks of marble flesh.

"What have you done?" Marybeth shrieked at me, "Fix him!"

I thought for a moment and shook my head. She actually seemed to care about Edward, that thought inspired me and I smiled. "Let's see, we have a few days until the wedding. He will need a day to heal and get his strength back, so let's do this, I will put him back together with enough time to recuperate for the wedding. Firstly though, you need to learn some damn respect. You have two days to do a complete remodel on your attitude. Keep in mind though that if you continue to act so arrogant, you won't have a groom at your perfect wedding, and if you think you can get away with such rude and demanding behavior after the fact, I tear him apart again and that time I will wait to let him be put back together. That means you will burn alone and Jasper will train you on your control. Jasper's a hard ass. Or I will tear you apart until you learn your manners."

She looked lost for a moment, her frog like mouth bobbed open and closed a few times making her look like she was eating flies. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently. "Fine!" She conceded.

"You can start by getting your own damn bags out of the trunk of the car." I threw the keys at her and she took off like she might cry.

I started gathering up pieces of Edward, ignoring the gawking of the others while I worked. Peter started helping me gather pieces and take them down to the basement, where we locked the door so Marybeth couldn't go help him fuse his limbs back together. I felt so much better, I had gotten kicking the crap out of Edward over with and I could always do it again. I was actually looking forward to Marybeth being changed too, cause that meant I would have a new dolly to rip the head off of. I hadn't even used my shield against Edward, which kind of surprised me.

When all was said and done, I turned to the patriarch of the group and sighed, "Carlisle, your kindness is immeasurable and appreciated, but there are certain matters that you just have to put your foot down on." My hand came over my face, I was trying to ease some of my own tension, "I hate to say it, but you are responsible for this mess too. You have been letting Edward run things for far too long."

"I never meant for any of this, I only wanted him to be happy." Carlisle frowned.

"I know that, but you are sacrificing the happiness of the rest of the family for his sake. He's become warped and manipulative. More so because he cannot tell his worthless woman to shut her mouth. It is up to everyone to make any progress and I doubt it will be an easy road."

Carlisle turned to the others. "I apologize to all of you, I was foolish and it will not happen again. Once Marybeth is changed and gains control, the two of them will be evicted."

"Now, as for the rest of you, don't give into Edward's whims, if you are not treated with respect there is no reason for you to respect them. Respect is earned, not given freely." Marybeth had gotten her bags into the house and was standing there patiently waiting for us to notice her presence. "And you," I addressed her, "I ever hear the word monster slip out of your mouth again when you aren't referring to yourself, I will rip your head off. Also, in the interest of full disclaimer, Edward is my ex. He used the thrall on me to force me to love him, then he ripped it away. Because of that, I hate him and I have no issue with killing both of you. The only reason I don't is the fact that it would upset Carlisle and Esme, no matter how much of a pig he is."

The rest of the day was spent getting things arranged for the wedding, to which I played no part. I spent my day in the back yard, playing around with Emmet. Jasper and Peter came out to watch and I got distracted by my hormones long enough for Emmet to grab me. One arm was locked around my waist, the other cupping a breast. It was purely accidental and he hadn't meant to do it, but Peter stood and growled anyways.

"Fucker, you better remove that hand before I do it for you."

Emmet's hands dropped and he looked almost bashful as he apologized. I couldn't help myself, he looked so much like a little kid that I burst into laughter. I laughed so hard that I hit the ground and tears rolled from my eyes. Peter's eyes were bright and happy when he helped me off the ground. He was happy that I was happy, and I truly was. I'd spent so much time alone that I'd forgotten what it meant to be part of a family. I'd forgotten what it was to love and be loved.

"I told you, Jazz, she was just grumpy because she needed to get laid!" Emmet crowed behind me.

I smirked and released my shield into him, knocking him on his ass.

"Not fair Bells."

"Don't play with fire, Em." I winked.

He growled and lunged for me, but I stepped aside just in time. We stopped playing long enough for me to get some information I needed for my plan for Edward's recuperation. Oh, I had good things in mind.


	15. The Truth About Marybeth

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**I just have to say, I'm bring this story to a close. I'm highly disappointed in it and it didn't go where I wanted it to. I got stuck and felt that it was going nowhere. I'm going to put the rest of what I have up tonight. If I decide to revisit this story it will be a complete rewrite. I'm just so angry with myself right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Bella-**

Over the next couple days, I was surprisingly proud of Marybeth. Her smart ass mouth stayed closed unless she was spoken to directly. She was always there to lend a hand and I even caught her crying alone the night before I was going to put Edward back together. Against my previous feelings for the girl, I felt bad and decided to talk to her.

I sent everyone else off on a hunt so I could speak to her alone. I wanted to know what could make someone so heartless hurt so much. She jumped when I sat down next to her, I said nothing, I just waited.

She sniffled and cried for a moment before sighing, "I'm such a monster." She mumbled.

"I agree, but what makes you think so?"

"You know, I haven't always been such a bitch. It's actually not who I am at all. I've been struggling all this time, forcing myself to be rude and hateful. It's not something I could just stop doing."

"Why?"

"My mother. She's on her sixth husband and she's bled him dry. When I told her I was seeing Edward, she made me. She told me to get everything I could out of him and then have the marriage annulled."

"Did she put a gun to your head?" I asked darkly.

"No, but she's done something just as bad. I have a little sister. She's threatened to stop paying her tuition if I don't do this. My sister is so smart, she's going places, wants to be a doctor, an oncologist. If mother stops paying her tuition, she loses her entire future." Marybeth sobbed harder with the words and I felt a little worse. "I hated doing this, truly I did. I hate myself for treating them like I have, but I had only just met Edward and didn't know him. I had to do it for Jennifer, I'm the only one that gives a damn about her. I don't know why Edward has put up with me for so long, I've been so cruel to him, but I truly do love him. I can't go through this wedding when I've been so dishonest to him the whole time."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask the Cullens for help? College tuition is nothing for them. They would have helped you."

"I know that now! I had no idea how good they all are. I called my mother and told her I'm not going through with the wedding."

I sighed, then a thought occurred to me that I hadn't thought of, "Marybeth, do you know anything about Edward's gift?"

"Edward doesn't have a gift." She frowned.

I couldn't help the laugh that rolled out of my mouth, "If what you're telling me is true, then I know why Edward continues to put up with the behavior. Edward can read minds, he hears your thoughts. So while you are forcing yourself to say one thing, he has known what you really wanted to say. He's known all along what kind of person you really are and what you are struggling with. You haven't been lying to him at all. Go through with the wedding, marry the man who will spend his forever making you happy. Give me your sister's information and I'll pay off her tuition and we'll keep an eye on her after you are changed to make sure she doesn't need more help. As for your mother, tell her to fuck off."

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you were." She sniffled.

"Same to you. When the others get back, you need to tell them the truth. Call your mother and tell her to go to hell. I'll take care of your sister. Next time you find yourself in trouble, trust the people in your life to understand."

She surprised me by throwing her arms around my neck and I surprised myself by returning the hug. I didn't hate her anymore, she was struggling to save her sister's future, and even before she fell in love with Edward, she had given up her own future to do it. She was sacrificing everything so her sister could live her dream, part of me just hoped her sister would be worth it.

When the others returned, Marybeth told her story. Jasper knew immediately that she was being completely honest and Carlisle and Esme hugged the girl and told her they appreciated the truth. The bitch was gone completely, replaced with a sweet girl who was generous and helpful, the real Marybeth was a lot easier to get along with and actually likable.

I decided to piece Edward back together early, so I sent Peter and Jasper down to do it while I went to get his dinner. I told Marybeth that even if we settled our differences, I still had a huge problem with Edward and she told me to do what I thought I needed to as long as I didn't kill him. Then the girls took her on a shopping trip to get to know the real her.

I went to a local farmer and bought his two largest pigs, loaded them into Peter's truck and drove them back to the house where I tied them to a tree. Peter and Jasper carried a weak looking Edward up from the basement and I smirked. "Dinner is served!"

Edward's eyes widened and he looked like he would be sick. "Why pigs?" He asked.

"You are what you eat!" I sang, leaving Jasper to handle Edward and dragging Peter into his bedroom for some alone time.

About an hour and a broken headboard later, we emerged from the bedroom. Peter was struggling to close his belt so I stepped over and did it for him with a smirk on my lips. His eyes scanned my face the entire time, finally he breathed out a sigh.

"Damn it woman, I can hardly keep up!" He shook his head solemnly.

"We'll just have to work on your stamina." I patted his chest cheerfully, "We should go check on Eddie."

We came out into the yard with Edward explaining himself to Jasper, "I hated doing those things to Carlisle and Esme, but I knew why Marybeth was doing it and I wanted her to be okay."

"Why didn't you just pay the girl's tuition?" Jasper asked him.

"Because I'm an idiot." Edward muttered, then he looked up at me. "Bella, I know there is no excuse for everything I've done to you and all the trouble I brought down on your head. I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything and if there is ever anything I can do-"

I held up a hand to stop him. The puppet would have forgiven him instantly and begged for his forgiveness for getting angry. I wasn't that weak, empty girl anymore. My head filled with images, raw, bloody images of my parents, the image of my house burning down, Victoria's crazed expression as she broke Seth's shoulder. My heart lurched at the thoughts and my eyes narrowed before I smoothed my expression into a cheerful one. "There is one thing you can do for me Eddie, and I would let everything go."

"Name it." He said hopefully.

"Burn in hell." I shrugged before walking into the house.

I wouldn't kill him, no, that would be a mercy to him. It would make him a martyr in his twisted imagination and I wasn't about to let him play the victim. I hated Edward Cullen with a passion, but if I was honest with myself, since she stopped playing the mean girl role, I liked Marybeth. For some unknown reason, Marybeth loved Edward, who was I to take that away from her?

The wedding was beautiful, which was to be expected from the women involved in planning. Marybeth's mother crashed though her invitation had been rescinded, she got a few choice words from me and threw a hissy fit. I had the pleasure of kicking her out. After the dancing and festivities were over, we returned to the house and Marybeth was changed. I was actually pretty proud of her, she did her best to stay quiet, her voice only escaping in small whimpers of pain now and then.


	16. Battle

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**I just have to say, I'm bring this story to a close. I'm highly disappointed in it and it didn't go where I wanted it to. I got stuck and felt that it was going nowhere. I'm going to put the rest of what I have up tonight. If I decide to revisit this story it will be a complete rewrite. I'm just so angry with myself right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

**Bella-**

The Denali coven returned to Alaska, with Randall happily following behind Tanya. That left us to deal with the newborn, and it was hell. The first day she woke up, she ripped Edward apart because he moved toward her too quickly and she didn't understand the mating bond yet. That had been a humorous day for me and Esme had sent me to Peter's room as punishment, and no, Peter was not allowed to join me.

It took six months for Marybeth to gain control, it was sooner than we had all expected. She had encountered a hunter in the woods, and instead of draining him, she had been able to hold a conversation. She explained that the man's blood hadn't appealed to her that much, it wasn't any different than animal blood in her opinion. She compared it to looking at two deer and deciding which one she wanted to drain more. It had been a relief because that meant the hardest part of dealing with her as a newborn was dealing with her temper.

Peter and I grew closer and closer as time went on. Jasper was thrilled at the sight of his best friend settling down, it didn't matter to him that I was a deadly assassin, as long as Peter was happy. I started getting pieces of myself back that had been missing for a very long time. I was loved and almost whole.

Edward continuously begged forgiveness until I finally told him to leave me the hell alone or I would rip him to shreds and burn him instead of letting him get put back together. He refused to even look at me after that, which was great news for me.

Things were calm, good, and I was happy. I should have known it wouldn't last long. Eight months after Marybeth was changed, they came, and they had unexpected backup.

Aro had amassed his troops, but he had added to the ranks. I had never seen one before, but I knew instantly what they were. He'd somehow enlisted the aide of demons, and it was up to me to fight them while the Cullens fought an entire army of vampires.

They were sleek and had skin the color of midnight, they almost looked like newts, but they had horns and claws and teeth the length of my forearm. They twelve eyes in each of their heads were an array of colors ranging from milk white to ruby red and they glowed. Those creatures were the ugliest and most lethal looking things I'd ever seen and there were five.

There had been no reason for Aro to attack other than greed or fear. There had been no warning, Alice had seen nothing of the army, nothing of Aro's decision. He'd also found a vampire with shield abilities.

The battle cries rang through the clearing, but I couldn't listen. I couldn't see where my family members were because I had my hands full. I threw my shield up around the demons, but they could break it if they used enough effort. I took malice and beheaded the first two, but those heads grew back, I didn't know how to kill them. I cried out in pain as one of them grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me hard, dislocating my shoulder. That cry became a gagging sound as the second sank his claws into my stomach. My ears were ringing and I swore I could hear singing with a deafening roar in the background. My hair was yanked backwards so that my face was pointed toward the sky and the first drops of rain mingled with my tears. Was I dying? Were the heavens crying because I would die? My mind wasn't working correctly, I was completely disconnected. I couldn't feel my body, I couldn't feel the claws digging into the flesh of my arms and I couldn't feel the claws digging around in my stomach. Lightning flashed and I swore I saw the edges of a massive wing. I was going insane.

I was going to lose everything again, just in a more permanent sense. God had taken everything from me and I was angry, I hated the being that had sent me to earth to suffer so much. I hated that I kept losing everything I loved. I hated God. While I was cursing God, I could swear I heard my name being called. Time was frozen, everything was still, nothing moved or breathed or blinked. I wanted to be safe again, I wanted to be happy. I wanted to stay with Peter forever, I wanted to know what it was like to be truly loved.

A glint of silver in the sky caught my attention, something was falling, and it was falling to me. As it fell, the world began to move again, the rain began to fall, and the battle came back into roaring color. I shoved harshly against the demon gripping my arms, shredding my arm in the process, but I didn't give a damn. My hand shot up in time for the ice cold silver to settle into it. It was a sword, or sorts, long and pure silver, it almost glowed, the blade wasn't flat though, it was round like the tip of a spear, coming do a lethal looking point. Without thought, I kicked and tossed my body to the side, ripping the claws through my other arm and roughly yanking the claws out of my stomach. As the demons advanced on me again, I spun, driving the blade into one's chest and watching it fall. I repeated the process for the remaining four and kicked them when they were down to be sure they weren't getting back up. I was fading fast, something they had done took every bit of my energy. My eyes fell to the blade and I knew what to do with it.

I caught sight of him, fighting two guard members that I didn't recognize. "Peter!" I screamed to garner his attention. He turned and I threw him the blade, I had just enough time to watch the blade change and his expression to become stunned as it did. Then everything went black.

**Peter-**

My dead heart crumbled at the sight of my mate bowed backwards and losing her battle against the demons. I had to do something, and I tried to get to her, but there were too many guards. Something shifted as I was fighting two of them and she cried out to me. My mind caught up before my body and forced me to reach out and grab what she'd thrown. As my hand closed around the hilt, it changed, it was the hilt of a normal sword but the blade flattened out and became flame. It was almost like the weapon was guiding me through the whole thing, it told me what I needed to do and I spun, taking the heads off of both of the guard members I had been fighting and watching in astonishment as their bodies instantly became ash.

From that point I began taking them out easily, one by one. In five minutes I'd cut the army in half, in ten Aro was the last person of his army standing. He dropped to his knees and begged for his life, he swore he would never pull a stunt like that again, and I drove the blade vertically through his center, cutting him in half. As he turned to ash, I ran to my Isabella, the most deadly creature I had ever met, and she was lying there broken and unconscious. Her wounds were healing, but they were taking time, and I wanted them to hurry the hell up. Jasper came to me then, slamming and arm into my gaping socket where it had been ripped off at some point during the battle. I growled in pain and surprise, I hadn't even realized it was gone.

Everyone was in different stages of fusing parts back together, but everyone had survived the battle. Marybeth had lost a leg and was fusing it back on. Edward was fusing part of his face back on. Alice was replacing her hand where it belonged. Jasper had lost a chunk of his shoulder and was putting it right. Emmet had already fused his arm back on and was helping Rosalie to fuse their parents back together after she had fused one of her own legs back on. Everyone was weary and ragged and we just wanted to go home. They all surrounded Bella and I when they were put back together, we had no idea if she would survive or not, demons could kill her, they could have been toxic.

"If she hadn't been here, there would have been zero hope." Edward murmured quietly.

I responded with a growl, scooping my mate into my arms and carrying her back to the house where I cleaned her wounds and dressed her in clean clothes, then I sat beside her bed, waiting. I couldn't lose her, she was everything to me. I had never loved another woman, I would never love anyone else. She was all I needed, the rest of the world could burn. If she died, I would build my own fucking pyre and I knew it. I needed her.

Marybeth entered the room timidly and patted my shoulder. She asked if I wanted her to sit with Bella while I hunted. I shook my head, I wasn't leaving her. Charlotte came in some time later, arguing that I'd been sitting by Bella's side for a week and I hadn't hunted in longer than that. Had it been a week? Time meant nothing to me. I measured time in Bella's healing, as her wounds closed a little more I would acknowledge that time had passed, but I had no idea how much. I hoped that when she woke up we could return to a normal life, that people and trouble wouldn't just appear in her life to fuck it up more. I was very sick of people just popping in and wrecking things.

Even Jasper had tried to drag me out of the room, but even weakened with thirst, he could not remove me from her side. I was convinced that if I left her, she would die. I knew it in my bones. I wouldn't leave until she woke up.

I leaned back in the chair, aching from being in the same position for God knows how long. My hand idly slid down my legs, smoothing out my jeans and coming across the lump in my pocket. I took it out and opened the small velvet box. It had taken a month to decide I was going to marry that woman, six to find the perfect ring, and then I had to work up the nerve to actually ask her. I knew she loved me, deeply, and I was a lucky son of a bitch to be on the receiving end of that love. It was deep and pure and unlike anything I'd ever felt. Our love was fire and sugar. It was sweet and passionate and wild. The woman made me nervous though, I felt like a preteen trying to get to second base when I thought of asking her to marry me.

I had been so stupid, I'd let the opportunity pass me by. What if she never woke up and never knew that I wanted her to be my wife? I wanted her to be mine forever, on paper as well as physically and emotionally. I wanted her to be mine in every way.

"I'm sorry." Edward said from the doorway. "For everything I said in the beginning about her, and I'm so sorry for what you are going through now."

White hot anger had pierced me when I looked at him, I growled in response to his words and waved him off. He had made her suffer, there was no forgiving that, even if that suffering was what brought her to me. He had hurt her. He could burn in hell. My eye flicked to the mysterious weapon from the battle, it was lying on the nightstand by the bed, I would help him burn in hell if he wanted. I would do it gladly.

The weapon caught my interest again, it had changed, hadn't it? It had been something different for Bella, something she used to kill those demons, then she threw it to me and it became the ultimate weapon for killing vampires. The others had tried to get it to change for them, but then it just became a hilt, no blade at all. It seemed that the only two that could use it were Bella and I. Was it because of my bond with her? Was it a fail safe so the weapon didn't fall into the wrong hands? Had it been god that had given it to her? What the hell had happened on that battlefield? My head was spinning with questions.


	17. END

**AN: I don't own Twilight, S.M does. I just like to play with the characters. **

**I just have to say, I'm bring this story to a close. I'm highly disappointed in it and it didn't go where I wanted it to. I got stuck and felt that it was going nowhere. I'm going to put the rest of what I have up tonight. If I decide to revisit this story it will be a complete rewrite. I'm just so angry with myself right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**This is the final chapter folks, please don't hate me!**

* * *

**Bella-**

My eyes opened to white. Not the off white that is soft and comforting to look at, no, the blinding fucking white that burns your retinas out of your skull. I slammed my eyes shut to save myself the pain and blinked a few times to get them to adjust.

"What happened?" I muttered groggily.

"You died." A familiar, rough voice explained.

My eyes shot to where the voice had originated, my father stood there smiling proudly at me. "Dad?" I gasped.

"Not quite, but sort of." He smiled sadly, "I'm the father of all things, but I chose this form to comfort you."

I sat up on the bed angrily, "You're God?" I growled, "Boy do you owe me an explanation." I thought for a moment, "Dead?"

He chuckled and walked over to the window of the room, pointing out of it. I walked over to stand beside him and saw the end result, the battleground littered with ashes and Peter cradling my limp body against his.

"Peter!" I cried, "Send me back!"

"There is something we need to discuss first." He turned me away from the window and sighed. "You were my gift to the world and because of it, you have suffered a great deal. I truly am sorry for what you have faced."

"So that's just supposed to make everything better?" I snarled.

"Isabella, if you could go back and change anything, would you?"

"Of course I-"

"What if it meant giving up Peter?" He interrupted. "Everything you have faced has led you to your destiny, to your other half. I have never seen a bond as deep as the bond you share with Peter. I didn't know I could create something so spectacular."

"It was an accident?"

"Even I make mistakes. Nothing is infallible, not even God." He smiled again, "Your bond is keeping your body alive and that is why we can have this little chat. If I put you back into your body now, you will suffer a great deal of pain. I am easing what suffering I can to try and make amends for what you suffered in the past. If Peter leaves your body, it will die though, luckily the angels are keeping him informed of what he needs to do."

"Angels?" I asked.

"Peter's intuition, it comes from here. The angels have guided him for as long as he has lived."

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"To bring him to you, to end your suffering. Peter exists for you and you alone, and you exist for him only. Without one, the other will perish." His tone was sad, I hated seeing the expression on my father's face, even if it wasn't really my father.

I'd already known I would die without Peter, there was no doubt about that. "What was that weapon?" I asked.

"It's an angelic weapon, only angels can use it and it becomes what they need to defeat any enemy."

I was confused, "I'm not an angel, nor is Peter."

"Isabella, be more aware. A drop of angel blood is enough to wield the weapon. I hand crafted the two of you myself, of course I added the necessary qualities. Peter needed just enough to be able to communicate with the angels directly. You would call him 1/100th angel. Your abilities are much stronger, you would be considered one third angel, that's just putting it in terms that are easier to understand."

I considered his words, "Why me?"

"If only you could remember. It's always been you, your soul has lived many times, but everything kept going wrong. You were in the first war, my best soldier, you followed your orders and didn't step outside of them. You were content to remain on earth until I called you all home, until your sister stabbed you in the back out of her own greed. I kept your soul, your abilities and personality, I put them into other human bodies, but they never reached shield potential, never even met with the supernatural, and it was like history kept repeating, a sibling kept killing you. When I put you into the body that is yours now, I made sure you were going to come into your full potential. I didn't allow you to have siblings, and I brought suffering into your life. It had to be done."

"So, what, I'm a soul in a meat suit?"

"Not at all, you are Isabella Swan and Isabella Swan is you."

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Over a week, Peter hasn't left your side once."

"He needs to feed, send me back." I snapped, I didn't want to hear any more of his bull, I wanted to go home.

"It's not time yet. Your body is still suffering a great deal. Besides, don't you want to see the splendor of heaven?" He smiled.

So I let him show me, but I was disappointed. It was peaceful and soft, but it wasn't for me. I needed the chaos, the battles great and small, I needed Peter. God turned to me and smiled, "You can stay if you like."

I shook my head, not even having to think on it, "I don't want to be here. Peter is what I want, he's what I need. He is my paradise."

He nodded my father's head and grinned, "That's the bond I was talking about, no one has ever or will ever turn down heaven for their mate. No one other than you, and I'd wager Peter would as well." He laughed out loud, "Alright, you win. It's time to wake up Bella." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, it's time to wake up baby, come on, I can't do this without you." Another voice murmured brokenly.

My eyes fluttered open and I heard his sharp intake of breath as our eyes met and his lips crashed down on mine. I could taste his relief, but I was too blissed out in the kiss to think much on it. That was my heaven, right there, kissing me.

"I thought you were gone." He breathed, peppering my face with soft kisses and smiling jubilantly.

I yanked him down to me, my strength restored and my need for him strong, it felt like I'd been away from him for years. I broke the kiss and shoved him away, "Go hunt, now." I growled.

A moment of conflict passed through his eyes, but then he was gone. I sat up in the bed and glared up at the ceiling. I was still angry at God, though I'd gotten some of the answers I needed. I figured it was time to let the others know I was alive. When Peter returned I would tell them everything that I'd learned and I could finally start my forever.

Later that same evening, Peter and I went for a walk in the forest. He was still riding a high after I told him I'd said no to heaven for him and wanted some alone time to appreciate it. We came to the edge of a pond and sat down on a fallen log.

Peter surprised me by coming before me on one knee, he took both of my hands in his and whispered my name. "I promised you that I would help you carry your burdens and I meant it then as much as I do today. Isabella, you are everything to me. You are a woman that kept getting knocked down, but you were never beaten. You're strong as hell, not only physically, but emotionally, and I needed that. I needed the venom of your anger and the spark behind your eyes. You are an amazing creature and I'm so lucky to have known you at all, even luckier that you gave me a chance to love you. I've never felt love so deep that I would give up heaven for it, until you. So, baby, what do you say, why don't we make our own paradise?" He smiled, holding out a velvet box.

He opened the box to reveal the most astonishing ring I had ever laid eyes on. It was simple with a decent sized diamond in a silver band. What was astonishing was the fact that there were wolves etched into the band. "I looked everywhere for the perfect ring, and then I found this. I know that those wolves were important to you and I want to give you a way to carry them with you forever as long as you stay by my side."

"Yes." I whispered, "Yes, yes, yes!"


End file.
